Dis-Moi Tes Peurs
by ChikaChan1632
Summary: Alors qu'il retourne à Poudlard avec ses amis pour une autre 7e année, Harry retrouve un Rogue plus froid que jamais et découvre des vérités qui vont conduire à des amitiés plutôt inattendues. Arrivera-t-il à avouer son amour alors que des visions de plus en plus présentes le conduisent vers un grand danger ? SLASH, SSHP, LEMON dans les prochains chapitres (nulle pour les résumés)
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement et Rating : Ceci est du SLASH, c'est-à-dire une histoire romantique HOMOSEXUELLE ! Si vous n'aimez pas alors quittez cette Fic et si vous aimez, alors Bienvenue. Le Rating est M dès maintenant parce que je suis un peu flemmarde (hé hé =P) mais ne sera effectif qu'à partir du Chapitre 6, qui contiendra, de même que les suivants, du LEMON, c'est-à-dire des SCENES D'AMOUR OU DE SEXE EXPLICITES ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Deuxième petit avertissement : Dans mes Fics, je mélange Livres et Films mais aussi les noms Anglais et Français, selon ce que je préfère entre les deux. En espérant que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop^^**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voilà voilà je me lance avec cette toute première Fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous signale juste que, ce Chapitre correspondant un peu à un Prologue, je vais en publier 2 de suite puis un par week-end, voire 2, tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle je vais avancer sur ma prochaine Fic, que j'écris pendant que je publie celle-ci afin de ne jamais vous faire trop attendre. ****Je vous laisse à la lecture plutôt que de baragouiner pour rien. En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.**

**Disclaimer : A mon grand malheur, je ne possède absolument pas Harry Potter, qui nous vient de la génialissime J.K. Rowling ! Je me contente simplement d'être à l'origine de cette histoire et de rendre les personnages heureux XP**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Harry, Harry !

L'appel de son prénom fit ouvrir les yeux au brun, qui se demanda d'abord où il était. Un grognement à côté de lui le ramena sur terre, ou plutôt dans son lit, au terrier, dans la chambre de Ron. Il se leva doucement pour trouver Hermione au pied de son lit, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-c'y a Mione... ?

La jeune femme se retint de rire et garda le silence en attendant que le garçon se lève. Ce fut à peine chose faite qu'elle le rebalança sur le lit en se jetant à son cou :

-Joyeux Anniversaire !

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant les mots arriver à son cerveau embrumé. Puis il sourit en rendant son étreinte à son amie.

-Merci Mione...

-Miooneuh... Tu nous as réveillés pour ça ?! Je t'adore Harry mais il faut pas abuser ! dit Ron avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, couverture en main. Hermione se releva en levant les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre son « petit-ami » pour le secouer :

-Ronald ! C'est ta mère qui m'envoie et je te jure que si tu n'es pas levé dans les 5 secondes, c'est elle qui va débarquer, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Harry la rejoignit donc, maintenant parfaitement réveillé et un oreiller dans chaque main. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu, se saisissant de l'un avant de l'abattre bruyamment sur la tête du roux. Harry se joignit à elle et au bout de 10 secondes, une terreur rousse se leva, oreiller en main, entrant dans la bataille. 10 minutes de franche rigolade plus tard, Hermione laissa les garçons se changer et Ron souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à son meilleur ami. Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent la famille Weasley au complet, Madame Weasley au fourneau. Celle-ci serra Harry dans ses bras à son arrivée et les « Joyeux Anniversaire » fusèrent de partout.

-Allez tout le monde, s'exclama Mme Weasley une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous avons pleins de choses à préparer aujourd'hui ! C'est un grand jour !

-Mme Weasley, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine... commença Harry, gêné

-Taratata mon garçon, c'est ton anniversaire et nous allons le fêter comme il se doit ! De plus, tous les membres de l'Ordre doivent venir et Dumbledore aussi ! Nous allons tous en profiter et ce ne sera pas du luxe !

Le brun de 18 ans en ce jour ne dit rien, légèrement rougissant. Mme Weasley distribua des tâches à chacun et Harry et Ron se rendirent donc dans le jardin afin de le dégnommer. D'ordinaire, cette tâche faisait râler qui devait l'accomplir mais elle se transformait vite en jeu lorsque les deux participants étaient les deux garçons concernés. Aussi passèrent-ils une bonne matinée qui se termina cependant dans la sueur. Après une bonne douche et un repas dans la bonne humeur, toute la famille s'attela à décorer le jardin, mettre en place des tables et cuisiner, pour les femmes de la famille et Charlie, exceptionnellement de retour au pays pour les vacances. En fin d'après-midi, les invités commencèrent à arriver, et l'ordre fut bientôt au complet. Enfin, au complet...

Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsque son filleul arriva avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère, Tonks et Lupin étant absents à jamais pour ce genre d'occasion. Il ravala vite sa douleur et s'occupa du petit dès qu'il put le prendre. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'un bruit sec se fit entendre et qu'on vit s'avancer vers la maison le professeur Dumbledore... suivi du professeur Rogue. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta presque. Que faisait-il ici ? De toutes les personnes présentes, Rogue était bien _celui_ qu'Harry ne pensait pas voir ce jour. Ces pensées furent arrêtées lorsque celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père le salua :

-Ah, Harry, un Très Bon Anniversaire à toi !

-Merci professeur Dumbledore !

Le vieil homme lui sourit avant de rejoindre les autres suivi de près par un Rogue... égal à lui-même : pas très enthousiaste.

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et l'arrivée du gâteau fut extra, Mme Weasley s'étant encore une fois surpassée : il s'agissait d'un magnifique Éclair de Feu, en miniature mais de taille tout de même, aux différents chocolats, ce qui ne déplut pas. Une fois tout le monde servit, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

-J'aimerais profité de ce moment pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Poudlard est réparé !

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie et de surprise.

-C'est super professeur Dumbledore !

-Je trouve aussi Miss Granger, et les lettres pour les premières années sont en cours d'écriture. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'année dans la bonne humeur. A ce propos, qu'allez-vous faire à la rentrée ?

-Eh bien, répondit Harry, Nous pensions retourner à l'école et faire notre 7e année pour passer nos Aspics.

-A la bonne heure ! Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire et je pense ne pas avoir besoin de préciser que Poudlard vous accueillera avec plaisir !

-Le mot est vite dit Albus, intervint Rogue, Je doute que ma salle de classe soit ravie de retrouver les catastrophes que sont M. Potter et M. Weasley.

Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Harry gardait un visage impassible face à la froideur du Maître des Cachots.

-Allons, allons, Severus, ne dites pas cela. Et puis, ça vous évitera de vous ennuyer ! répondit le Directeur, le sourire aux lèvres

Le professeur de Potions se contenta de pincer les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione demandait :

-Qui sera le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-J'ai demandé à Kingsley et il a gentiment accepté.

L'homme noir fit un doux sourire en acquiesçant, tandis qu'une pensée était accordée aux deux anciens professeurs de Défense qui n'étaient pas là, morts l'année précédente.

-Ça ne posera pas de problème au Ministère ?

-Ils se débrouilleront, j'ai besoin d'une pause et je pense que Poudlard sera parfait.

Le repas continua ainsi et la soirée finit doucement, une fois tous les paquets d'Harry ouverts et les remerciements effectués. Alors qu'il disait au revoir, Ginny s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, pourrais-je te parler ?

-Bien sûr Gin, répondit-il en souriant

Elle le prit par la main et le guida dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le lit.

-Tu as apprécié cette journée ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Je suppose que cela t'a fait plaisir de voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit parmi nous...

En effet, la surprise avait été de taille lorsque leur cher Directeur, que tous croyaient enterré, avait débarqué peu après la Guerre. Il avait été dur d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et beaucoup avaient eu du mal à accepter le mensonge de l'ancien Directeur quant à sa mort, notamment Harry. Mais la joie de le revoir et la promesse du professeur quant à une explication dans les règles l'avaient calmé. Le vieil homme s'était contenté de dire au reste du monde que cela faisait parti du plan pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je sais...

-Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui.

Elle prit un temps pour chercher ses mots.

-Écoute Harry, tu sais que notre relation est un peu ambiguë depuis la fin de la Guerre...

Il ne répondit pas. C'était vrai. Depuis la Guerre, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, pas même un baiser, et Harry s'en voulait car cela lui convenait très bien. Oh, il savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en parler à la jeune fille.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je...

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais et tu ne m'as, je pense, jamais aimée, enfin je veux dire, jamais _vraiment_ aimée. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, je sais simplement que tu n'aimes pas les filles.

Ce discours laissa le garçon sans voix. Oui, il n'aimait pas les filles. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho pour la première fois. Il voulait être avec elle mais pas amoureusement, et même s'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer, il avait été content de trouver une excuse pour la quitter lors du scandale Ombrage. Quant à Ginny, il l'aimait comme un frère et sa connaissance des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard ainsi que le désespoir, l'avaient conduit à essayer. Essayer d'oublier, essayer d'aimer... Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'avait pas réussi à la vouloir, et surtout, il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier _lui_. Un soupir le ramena à la réalité.

-Gin je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Et ce ne sera pas si dur que tu le crois.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai été amoureuse. J'ai honte de le dire aujourd'hui, mais au début, la célébrité y était pour beaucoup : tu étais un héros et le meilleur ami de mon frère. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris à te connaître, en tant que personne, tu m'as sauvée de la chambre et tu passais du temps à la maison avec nous... Mais je voyais bien que tu ne me voyais pas ainsi. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, mes sentiments sont devenus moins forts. Bien sûr, j'étais contente lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, mais je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas _moi_. Et puis enfin, lors de la bataille, ce baiser que nous avons échangé, je me souviens l'avoir ressenti comme un baiser d'adieu, tout simplement parce que tu pensais mourir mais aussi parce que mes sentiments étaient définitivement devenus fraternels. Tout simplement. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Désolée.

-Non, c'est moi. J'admets que je savais ne pas ressentir pour toi ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Mais lorsque je te voyais triste avec ces autres garçons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si je sortais avec toi, alors peut-être que tu ne souffrirais plus. Mais je te vois comme une sœur et je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais... Je suis désolé, Gin, mon comportement manquait totalement de respect envers toi.

-Je comprends Harry, et je ne t'en veux pas. D'abord, je sais que ce n'est pas moi, qui ai fait que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière. Ensuite, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te vois plus exactement comme ça. Et puis, tu n'aimes pas les filles donc de toute façon...

A cette dernière remarque, Harry se rendit enfin compte du poids de ces mots.

-Co... Comment tu...

-Comment je le sais ? Harry, j'ai passé plus de 5 ans à te regarder, bien sûr que je l'ai vu. Mais rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

-Ah...

-Harry, on a parcouru un chemin assez étrange ensembles, mais ce soir, j'aimerais t'offrir une relation en cadeau. Je veux être ton amie et je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis plus que ravie d'avoir trouvé un frère comme toi.

Ému, Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis il la lâcha et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci Gin.

-De rien Harry. Et sache que tu peux venir me parler dès que tu en as besoin.

Il lui sourit :

-Bonne Nuit Gin.

-Bonne Nuit Harry.

Et cette nuit fut bonne en effet. Harry se sentait le cœur léger et la culpabilité ne le rongeait plus. Il pensa avec plaisir à l'année qui s'annonçait. Et cette sensation si particulière s'installa dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sur l'image de deux onyx profonds.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de vous dire : il m'arrive d'inventer des mots alors ne vous étonnez pas si parfois vous croisez un mot qui n****e se trouve pas dans le Dictionnaire. C'est juste que ça me vient comme ça et ça m'amuse de les laisser là. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop^^**

**Rendez-vous à la page suivante pour le « vrai début » de cette histoire.**

**Une petite Review ? Maintenant ou après, à votre bon vouloir = )**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, je ne souhaite que m'améliorer pour mieux vous satisfaire et que vous preniez plus de plaisir à me lire^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les messages laissés sur le Chapitre 1 sont toujours valables donc si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous en avez pris connaissance. Je rappellerais juste l'avertissement et le Rating au Chapitre 6 et ce sera tout, sauf pour les réponses aux Reviews que vous me laisserez, enfin j'espère^^**

**J'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'œil à ma Schtrompfette, qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe sur le site : elle est un peu comme une Beta, elle lit mes Chapitres en avant-première si je puis dire et elle m'a toujours encouragée, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à publier. Avec ma Doudou qui ne passera pas mais qui mérite d'être mentionnée puisqu'elle s'est appliquée à m'encourager, elle aussi, à vous livrer mon imagination =)**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Monsieur Potter ! Je pensais qu'un an sans faire de potion aurait fait de vous une calamité dans ce domaine mais j'étais en dessous de la réalité. Un deuxième année saurait faire celle-ci mais vous trouvez le moyen d'y ajouter des ingrédients qui ne sont même pas mentionnés dans la recette. Je me demande si un cours de Potion de première année ne vous conviendrait pas mieux...

Enfin, une belle année, c'était vite dit. Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était de retour à l'école et tout semblait être contre lui. Il avait d'abord du se rendre à la gare caché par un Glamour pour éviter que tous se jettent sur lui, ensuite le voyage en train se serait bien passé s'il n'avait été assailli par des premières et deuxièmes années aux yeux ronds et aux questions incessantes, l'obligeant à se cacher pour finir le trajet en paix. Le banquet s'était à peu près bien déroulé grâce à Dumbledore qui avait énoncé pour nouvelle règle, l'interdiction de sauter sur Harry pour le questionner sans répit. Mais plus que tout, retrouver le professeur Rogue avait été une épreuve pire que d'affronter Voldemort, selon le Survivant. Le professeur de Potions était encore pire que les autres années : il restait de glace dès qu'il voyait Harry et ces paroles n'étaient que des poignards, toujours plus acérés, qu'il lançait au garçon du début à la fin du cours sans s'arrêter.

Le Survivant tenait comme il pouvait mais la haine, qui semblait avoir triplé depuis la fin de la Guerre, du professeur à son égard était pire que tout. Le jeune homme savait que le professeur ne serait pas tendre avec lui, après tout, il avait toujours eu une dent contre lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait droit à un massacre de sa personne si acharné à chaque cours. Il en était réduit au point de trembler littéralement au moment d'aller en cours de Potions, et de ne jamais être concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il en résultait que depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas fini une seule potion demandée, pas même les plus simples (leur professeur ayant décrété qu'il fallait tout leur réapprendre depuis le début).

En ce moment, Harry retenait tant bien que mal la douleur qui lui assaillait la poitrine face aux paroles et aux yeux de glace de son professeur.

'Je ne dois pas craquer maintenant. Hors de question. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit qu'il m'atteint, personne ne doit savoir. Je dois me taire et endurer. Il ne faut pas non plus que je donne matière à Ron et Hermione de s'inquiéter, ils ont déjà leurs propres problèmes.'

Severus Rogue, lui, attendait comme d'habitude le regard plein de défi du jeune Gryffondor, qui lui permettrait de lui retirer des points et de passer un peu sa colère. Colère dirigée en vérité contre lui-même. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, le professeur des Potions s'était montré exécrable avec son élève et il savait très bien pourquoi.

1) Le garçon avait vu dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, qu'il lui avait donné en pensant mourir.

2) Il était précisément la raison pour laquelle le professeur n'était pas mort...

3) Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître des sentiments qui ne lui seraient jamais retournés, quoiqu'il fasse.

Mais au grand étonnement du Maître des Cachots, le gryffon se contenta de baisser le regard en se mordant la lèvre, encore une fois. Voilà qui inquiétait (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais) le professeur : depuis le début de l'année, le garçon n'avait pas une seule fois répliqué. Il se contentait de baisser le regard et de se taire, ou de marmonner, sans jamais vraiment répondre au professeur comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt. Ceci ajoutait à la colère de Rogue qui y allait de plus en plus fort pour le faire réagir sans jamais y parvenir.

-20 point en moins pour Gryffondor Monsieur Potter et ce sera 50 si lorsque je reviens dans 10 minutes, vous ne m'avez pas arrangé cette potion. Que je prenne quelqu'un à vous aider et la sanction dépassera votre pire cauchemar et le sien, est-ce clair ?

Il s'en retourna sous les regards ébahis et haineux des rouge et or et les ricanements des vert et argent. Hermione regarda son ami sans rien pouvoir faire, étonnée. Le professeur trouvait de plus en plus de meilleures idées pour retirer encore plus de points à leur maison. Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ron qu'elle sentait fulminer à ses côtés, tout en jetant un regard indigné aux Serpentards. Ce regard s'attarda sur l'un d'eux, qui n'avait pas réagi à la scène, et se voila de tristesse et de culpabilité lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry relisait la recette, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sauver cette foutue potion dans les 10 minutes. Il ne vit pas le mouvement qui eut lieu à sa gauche et ne prêta pas attention à celui ou celle qui cherchait dans le placard à ingrédients avant qu'un petit ploc ne lui fasse lever la tête. Draco Malfoy, discret, se tenait devant son chaudron, le visage impassible. Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais le blond se contenta d'un léger signe du menton vers le chaudron tandis que d'un mouvement de main, il faisait tourner la cuillère qui s'y trouvait. Curieux, le brun regarda comme indiqué et vit avec surprise et soulagement sa potion prendre la couleur attendue. Il lança un regard cette fois perplexe au vert qui partait déjà vers son propre chaudron.

Le professeur arriva à cet instant et pinça les lèvres en voyant que tout allait maintenant pour le mieux dans le chaudron du rouge. Il ne lui dit rien du reste de l'heure tandis que le Survivant tentait de déceler quelque chose chez Draco, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Mais le blond garda obstinément son nez dans son chaudron ou son livre et partit dès que la fin du cours fut annoncée.

-Mais quel con ce Rogue ! s'écria carrément Ron une fois sorti

-Du calme Ron

-Mais enfin Mione ! S'indigna le roux, Ce mec passe son temps à enfoncer Harry, c'était déjà le cas avant mais tu dois bien reconnaître que là, ça dépasse les limites !

-J'admets que je suis très étonnée de la nouvelle fougue que le professeur met dans sa lutte contre Harry, mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi...

-Et toi Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas hein ?!

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Ron, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir de répondre pour qu'il enlève encore plus de points aux gryffons, il y arrive déjà trop bien !

-C'est vrai ça, il en enlève beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais tout de même Harry, comment tu as fait pour rater cette potion ? Tu n'as pas réussi un seul cours depuis le début !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Je sais Mione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer...

-Normal, avec cette chauve-souris qui te tourne autour !

-Ronald, calme-toi ou je te jure que je te lance un _Silencio_ !

-Mais quoi ?!

-Laisse Hermione, tu sais que c'est dans notre nature de nous plaindre de Rogue.

-Oui, mais tu sembles t'être calmé à ce sujet _toi_ !

'Si seulement tu savais Mione, si seulement tu savais' pensa avec culpabilité le garçon.

Leur groupe passa alors devant celui que formaient Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Ces derniers les regardèrent avec dédain comme à leur habitude, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage sans pour autant ajouter un mot et Harry trouva, pour la première fois, que le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione leur jeta un regard furtif tandis que Ron, au grand étonnement des deux autres, les ignora totalement.

La crispation de Draco n'échappa en rien au brun du groupe rouge qui s'en surprit intérieurement, de même que du voile qui sembla se poser vite fait sur le visage d'ange. Trouvant cette attitude de plus en plus étrange, Harry décida de garder un œil sur le garçon et de lui parler à la première occasion si ses soupçons se fondaient.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le jeune Potter repensa au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée et au comportement du groupe vert. Il est vrai que la grande majorité des Serpentards avait repris les cours comme si la Guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, gardant leur mépris et leurs pièges intacts. Cependant, les regards haineux des trois autres maisons envers les verts s'étaient métamorphosés en regards plus qu'assassins vers un certain nombre d'entre eux et en particulier, vers les 4 individus mentionnés plus tôt. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry se rendit compte que ces regards se dirigeaient en fait vers tous les enfants de Mangemorts ainsi que vers tous les « Mangemorts ».

'Pas très intelligent' se dit-il.

D'ailleurs, tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés très vite après la Guerre ou tués. Lucius Malfoy en faisait partie. Il avait été retrouvé grâce à un informateur secret, avait-on dit, et avait été arrêté. Le baiser du détraqueur lui avait été épargné par simple égard du fait qu'il n'avait été utile qu'à cacher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à Draco, Rogue et Dumbledore s'étaient occupés de son procès et il avait été acquitté.

Durant le cours, Harry ne suivit rien. Il passa son temps à observer les 4 autres et à réfléchir.

Bien sûr, cela n'alla pas sans les reproches d'Hermione quant à son manque de concentration et sa surveillance constante sur le brun et son meilleur ami quant à leurs devoirs. Elle était plus invivable que jamais là-dessus, les Aspics toujours à la bouche lorsque les débats éclataient.

L'attention d'Harry fut cependant déportée lors du repas où le plus jeune dévora secrètement des yeux celui qu'il aimait, sans rien pouvoir faire. Comme tous les soirs depuis un moment, il se coucha la tristesse et la peur au ventre. L'une en pensant à celui qu'il n'aurait jamais, l'autre en sachant ce que cette nuit lui réservait.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà pour cette fois, je publierais le prochain Chapitre ce week-end.**

**Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?**

**Une petite Review ? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement: Mention de sacrifice.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je voulais simplement remercier Kokoro90 et Zeugma pour vos Reviews encourageantes auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre par MP, et aussi tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. Merci !**

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 comme promis. Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_-Attaque Nagini !_

_Le choc du corps de l'homme contre la paroi derrière laquelle il était caché fit trembler Harry, il voulait sortir de là. Mais c'était un traître, et il ne pouvait pas tout risquer maintenant. Il entendit son ennemi juré partir tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le corps ensanglanté du Maître des Potions. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de son cou et des morsures du serpents. Harry voulait l'aider mais il se sentait tirer en arrière par une force inconnue. Il hurlait en tendant sa main vers celui qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, inerte._

_Puis tout devint noir et se rembobina, et la scène se joua encore et encore tandis que le pauvre garçon hurlait de désespoir, suppliant que cela cesse, implorant la paix..._

-HARRY !

Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur les yeux bleu-vert embués de larmes. Tremblant, pâle, le corps en sueur, les joues inondées, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Il mit du temps à se remettre mais la présence de Ron derrière le rideau de son lit le ramena vite sur terre. Il se rafraîchit le visage d'un simple sort afin de cacher les effets de son énième cauchemar. Il débloqua ensuite ses rideaux et se leva, sous les yeux inquiets de son ami. Harry savait que Ron ne l'avait pas entendu hurler, comme il avait dû le faire, il prenait soin de lancer un _Asurdiato_ tous les soirs sur les lits de ses camarades afin de ne pas les réveiller. Il bloquait aussi son lit pour éviter qu'ils ne le voient en pleine crise. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot et découvrit les magnifiques cernes qu'il arborait, unique preuve de son sommeil agité. Il put aussi voir Ron qui l'observait silencieusement. Après s'être lavé le visage, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Tu devrais arrêter de bloquer tes rideaux, un jour tu ne m'entendras pas et tu louperas les cours à cause de ton sommeil de loir.

-Il est difficile de ne pas t'entendre Ron, et je ne débloquerai pas mes rideaux : pas envie de tester tes nouvelles farces au milieu de la nuit ou tôt le matin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le roux força un sourire, son ami lui cachait des choses et il hurlait de l'intérieur, blessé de son silence. Ron Weasley n'était pas aussi naïf qu'on pouvait le croire. Il savait observer. C'est une qualité qu'il avait obtenu à force de vivre avec les jumeaux, pour savoir qui était qui mais aussi par instinct de survie, ce qui lui avait valu d'échapper à quelques pièges bien pensés de ses frères. Oh pas tous bien sûr, les jumeaux étaient trop forts pour ça. Mais pas mal d'entre eux. Et là, il voyait bien que son ami ne bloquait pas le lit pour ces « farces » comme il le disait (bon, peut-être un peu aussi) mais parce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il suffisait de voir les balises qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, on ne portait pas de telles cernes en dormant comme un gros bébé.

Il décida cependant de ne pas en parler, comme toujours. Il attendrait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione et vite. Mais il avait peur de détruire ce qu'ils partageaient. Continuer à se mentir n'était pourtant pas la solution, et il le savait. Il avait des sentiments. Des sentiments forts. Et ces sentiments ne se dirigeaient pas vers Hermione. Bien au contraire. La personne qu'il aimait ne partageait avec Hermione que l'intelligence. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec cette personne. Tout simplement parce que savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, ne pouvait qu'amener Ron à ressentir autant de haine que d'amour pour elle. Et il ne pourrait jamais avouer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il ressentait.

Il laissa son meilleur ami se changer et descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre la brune qui les attendait.

-Bonjour Ron, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue

-B'jour

-Où est Harry ?

-Il se change : il a presque fait une panne de réveil.

-Encore ?!

-Oui, j'ai du hurler pour le réveiller.

-Quand je pense qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir il y a quelques mois...

-Oui je sais.

C'est à ce moment que le Survivant décida de faire son entrée en scène. Il salua son amie d'un signe de main endormi avant de descendre avec eux à la Grande Salle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Comme à son habitude, Harry joua avec son petit déjeuner. Il avait du mal à manger ces derniers temps, les images de ses rêves encore trop présentes à son esprit. Il vit bien l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione qui, il en était sûr, allait lui faire une remarque dans les 5 minutes. Ce fut l'arrivée du courrier qui détourna l'attention. Un nouveau pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois. Le jeune brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Hedwige dans ces moments là, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus, elle non plus.

A son grand étonnement, un hibou gris lui déposa tout de même une petite enveloppe. Il la prit en fronçant les yeux. Aucun nom d'expéditeur, juste celui du destinataire et le nom de l'école.

Curieux, Harry commença à l'ouvrir avant de la lâcher avec une petite exclamation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Seamus en face de lui

Le garçon examina son doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche.

-M'ch'uis coupé ave'ch le papier.

-Pas de chance, commenta l'autre en haussant des épaules.

Harry, lui, rangea la lettre dans son sac, se promettant de vérifier ses soupçons plus tard, dans un endroit tranquille, seul. Son regard se porta alors automatiquement vers la table des professeurs où il put observer l'objet de ses cauchemars. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait les traits tirés. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha vers lui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Severus, tout va bien mon garçon ?

-Oui Albus, tout va bien.

-Vous semblez fatigué.

-J'ai travaillé tard sur une nouvelle potion, répondit simplement le Maître des Cachots

-Je vois, la passion est une bonne chose, mais n'en abusez pas trop.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le mouvement de Ron à ses côtés ramena Harry à sa table, et il se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement, McGo n'apprécierait sûrement pas un retard. Il se lança donc à la suite du petit groupe des rouges, dirigeant machinalement son regard vers la table des verts.

Comme il en avait pris la résolution, Harry avait observé le Quatuor infernal que n'étaient pas les gryffons, et avait effectivement pu observer qu'ils avaient changé. Oh c'était léger, bien sûr, mais ils ne faisaient plus d'aussi gros pièges qu'avant, se contentant de sourire en même temps que ceux de leur Maison pour faire croire qu'ils participaient aux mauvaises farces. Ils s'isolaient discrètement, et ne se mélangeaient presque pas aux autres, même les vert et argent. Ils portaient toujours un masque impassible qui tombait dès qu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Surtout Pansy, elle avait l'air moins douée que les trois autres pour tout cacher. 'Sûrement le manque d'habitude', pensa Harry, réalisant alors que Draco avait toujours porté cette même expression, qu'il n'avait jamais percée jusqu'à présent, se contentant d'observer l'extérieur. Les yeux gris, en revanche, exprimaient beaucoup, avait pu voir le jeune Potter. Notamment, Harry n'avait pas manqué leur voile de tristesse chaque fois que son groupe passait près du leur, de même qu'il ne manquait pas les yeux noirs qui suivaient une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux indisciplinés.

'Il faut vraiment que je tente quelque chose, je veux absolument savoir. Ma curiosité de gryffon me perdra un jour...'

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent bien, Harry profita en flemmardant comme à son habitude, sans se douter que quelque chose changerait à jamais à l'heure du midi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'est en se rendant dans la Grande Salle, qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, virent un Serdaigle imposant qui avait l'air de se prendre le bec avec Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo fidèlement postés derrière lui.

-Excuse-toi Malfoy !

-Je ne pense pas non, tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais, au lieu d'observer les fesses de cette Poufsouffle.

-N'importe quoi, tais-toi !

-Quelle contradiction, il y a deux secondes tu me demandais d'ouvrir la bouche et maintenant il faut que je me taise, il faudrait voir à choisir un peu...

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Draco tournait ses phrases, les mettant toujours à son avantage, faisant passer son interlocuteur pour un idiot.

-Ça suffit, tu as déjà de la chance d'être ici alors n'abuse pas !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu insinues pas là ? demanda Draco, glacial

-Tu le sais très bien, Mangemort !

Alors que des cris se faisaient entendre devant cette insulte, Harry vit, même si ce fut bref, le masque de Draco s'écrouler en une souffrance telle, que le brun crut la ressentir. Le beau visage du blond blêmit instantanément tandis que Blaise sautait sur le Serdaigle et lui abattait magnifiquement son poing dans le visage. L'autre s'écroula sous les yeux ronds de tous ceux présents, de même que ceux mouillés de Pansy, livide, de Théo, impassible, et de Draco, figé. La main noire de son ami sur son épaule sembla le ramener quelque peu, et il balaya l'audience du regard. Lorsqu'il vit leur petit groupe, il devint, si possible, plus que blanc. Harry jeta un regard en biais pour voir Hermione, sombre, et Ron, affichant un regard au-delà de la haine, qu'on aurait pu croire diriger vers Draco. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose à Blaise avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Il voulut le suivre mais un regard du blond suffit pour l'arrêter net, et tous l'observèrent gravir les marches. Blaise prit alors Pansy par les épaules (et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione se tendre) et la guida dans la Grande Salle, Théo sur leurs talons. Le silence régna un peu avant que le mouvement ne reprenne.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle, Harry s'arrêta, il avait pris sa décision.

-Harry ? demanda Hermione

Il fit mine de chercher dans son sac.

-Mince, j'ai oublié mon livre de divination. Allez-y, je vais monter le chercher, je ne veux pas donner à Trelawney une excuse pour me faire une prédiction à deux noises, en assurant que mon oubli signifie un fort trouble dû à une menace venant de l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Cette réplique parut détendre Ron :

-Ha ! Tu sais très bien que même sans ça, elle te prédira la mort au moins trois fois. Mais je comprends, à tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête avant de filer vers les escaliers. Il les monta 4 à 4. Une fois seul dans un couloir, à l'abri des regards, il se glissa dans un coin et sortit sa carte du Maraudeur. Il l'activa et chercha minutieusement, ses yeux ne trouvant pas l'étiquette voulue. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Il prit donc la direction du 7e étage d'un pas assuré. Il s'arrêta devant un mur vide avant de marcher devant, demandant l'entrée. Draco n'étant pas sorti du château, Harry en était certain, il ne pouvait être que dans la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsque la porte apparut, il se glissa à l'intérieur vite fait, le mur redevenant vide après son passage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry crut d'abord s'être trompé. Il avait exprimé le fort besoin de trouver Draco tout en mettant le plus de positif dans ses pensées à son égard. Mais là, il se trouvait dans des toilettes. Tout simplement, des toilettes, qu'on aurait d'ailleurs pu confondre avec ceux du 2e étage, s'ils n'avaient été en meilleur état et plus silencieux.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à redemander l'entrée à la salle lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé se fit percevoir. Vraiment léger, on aurait pu le confondre avec du vent. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Sans faire de bruit, Harry s'avança prudemment le long des cabines. Elles étaient toutes vides et on n'en voyait pas le bout. L'une d'elle cependant, dans un coin, attira son attention. La porte était fermée et si l'on regardait bien, l'on pouvait distinguer des pieds. Il la rejoignit doucement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le brun pouvait percevoir un souffle léger mais saccadé, retenu de temps à autres ou coupé par un petit sifflement. Intrigué, il s'arrêta devant la porte et réfléchit un instant : ouvrir ou attendre. Il se dit que d'ouvrir serait une mauvaise idée et risquait plus que tout de braquer celui qui se trouvait là. Il opta pour un intermédiaire.

Il s'adossa contre un poteau, juste en face, et appela :

-Malfoy ?

Tout sembla se stopper.

-Malfoy, tu es là ?

L'autre ne sembla pas décidé à répondre, et Harry vit même ses pieds reculer lentement pour disparaître.

-Je sais que tu es là, je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu.

Il y eu un instant de silence tendu avant qu'il n'entende l'autre soupirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Draco au regard qui se voulait noir apparut. Oui, se voulait, car le jeune homme avait beau afficher son masque le plus parfait, Harry ne manqua pas le léger gonflement de ses yeux, ni la douleur que les prunelles affichaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? cracha Draco

Le gryffon garda le silence, se contentant d'observer le gris en face de lui pour y discerner les ressentis du blond. Celui-ci soutint un moment le regard avant de le détourner. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé en potion la dernière fois ?

Silence.

-Réponds-moi.

Silence.

-Réponds !

-... Je ne sais pas...

-Oh que si tu sais, et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de le savoir aussi.

L'autre se retourna alors, en rage.

-Mais laisse-moi, Potter. Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant un pauvre gryffon comme toi, et surtout pas à toi, alors pars et Laisse. Moi !

-Non, répondit Harry, net et tranchant

Draco le haït encore un peu avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de soupirer.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

-Oh non je ne crois pas, fit Harry en lui attrapant le poignet et en le retournant violemment.

La surprise fit tomber un instant l'expression du vert et ne cacha pas la grimace de douleur qu'il afficha. Harry fronça les sourcils. Soudain pris de panique, il jeta un regard inquiet vers les toilettes. Tout semblait propre... hormis une petite goutte de sang, oubliée sur le côté. Sans rien dire, la peur et la rage au ventre, Harry enserra le poignet gauche de Draco avec sa main libre, tandis que l'autre main lâchait son bras et remontait sa manche. La panique se vit sur le visage de Draco avant de disparaître devant la blancheur du dit poignet, où une marque blanche mais encore bien visible, se voyait. Sans se démonter, Harry lança un sort d'annulation pour écarquiller les yeux en retenant une exclamation.

Des lacérations, fines et sanglantes, parcouraient le poignet et l'avant bras du blond. Une très longue tranchait la Marque des Ténèbres de haut en bas sans pour autant l'effacer. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de cette dernière, ainsi que de plusieurs au poignet tandis que des traces, fraîches ou anciennes, d'autres, se laissaient voir.

Se fut le mouvement violent de Draco pour dégager son bras qui fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Sous la force de son coup, Draco recula de quelques pas, se retrouvant appuyé sur les lavabos, le regard perdu, paniqué et... peureux.

De la peur. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse chez le blond auparavant, sauf peut-être lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé en face de Dumbledore, dans l'obligation de le tuer. Il vit le vert et argent se battre avec sa manche pour la rabaisser tout en se tournant pour partir.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta pourtant, Harry ayant fait attention de ne pas toucher au poignet blessé. Avec une douceur qui déstabilisa totalement Draco, le gryffon le ramena en arrière. Une chaise apparut à sa demande et Harry y fit asseoir son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci se laissa faire, trop perturbé pour réagir. Toujours avec délicatesse, la manche fut de nouveau levée.

-Oh Draco... murmura Harry

Il n'y avait pas de pitié ou de colère ou de moquerie dans ses mots. Simplement de l'incompréhension et... de la peine ?

Sans un mot de plus, Harry demanda un nécessaire à soin à la salle, qui lui procura le plus basique. Il commença par désinfecter les plaies, par précaution. Lorsqu'il prit la potion de régénération de la peau, pour cicatriser et faire disparaître totalement les plaies, une main tremblante se posa sur la sienne. Il plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles grises et Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête, en signe de négation.

Comprenant qu'il voulait garder des traces de son sacrifice, Harry reposa la fiole, un pincement au cœur. Il entreprit donc d'arrêter simplement les saignements avant de bander le bras du vert, le pansement étant assez gros pour maintenir les plaies mais suffisamment mince pour ne pas être vu sous les manches. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre l'autre bras, la voix de Draco l'arrêta.

-Je n'ai pas touché à celui-là aujourd'hui.

Le rouge souleva néanmoins la manche pour trouver d'autres traces, dont certaines devaient dater de la veille ou de l'avant-veille. Il entreprit de les soigner aussi. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il s'appuya contre le poteau derrière lui. Draco, quant à lui, gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lorsqu'il daigna le regarder, le brun se contenta d'un léger signe de tête sur le côté. Comprenant, le blond hésita un moment avant de se lever et de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Pourquoi... ?

-On dirait que c'est la question du jour, plaisanta gentiment Harry, ce qui fit doucement sourire le vert

-Pourquoi... ?

-... Écoute Draco, je vais te le dire, ou du moins je vais essayer, mais j'attends de l'honnêteté de ta part aussi.

Après un moment, le blond hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry se surprenait, il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi à l'aise avec le vert. Sentant les yeux gris fixés sur lui en attente de réponse, il se lança :

-En fait, c'est depuis la fin de la 6e année, je crois. Je t'en voulais de vouloir tuer le professeur Dumbledore, mais à la tour, j'ai vu ta détresse...

-Tu étais là ?

Le brun hocha la tête puis poursuivit :

-Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu l'année dernière, mais j'ai vu à quel point tu n'avais pas envie de servir Voldemort (Draco tressaillit en entendant le nom défendu jadis). Tu ne voulais pas me dénoncer lorsque je me suis retrouvé à ton manoir et tu ne voulais pas non plus me combattre... ici.

-Comment tu le sais... ?

-Je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux Draco, ajouta-t-il au froncement de sourcil du blond. Ensuite, il y a eu le cours de potion où tu m'as aidé. Je me suis mis à t'observer pour connaître tes intentions. C'est là que j'ai remarqué ce que vous enduriez avec les autres, et la façon dont vous vous comportiez avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore.

Il marqua une pause, laissant Draco assimiler ses paroles.

-Vous êtes constamment en retrait, mais suffisamment en avant pour pas que ça se remarque. Toi, tu as toujours ce masque, mais tes yeux montrent toujours de la tristesse ou de l'ombre. Et là, ce que ce Serdaigle a dit, c'en était trop, j'ai décidé de venir te parler... … En fait... En fait je crois qu'intérieurement, je voulais qu'on soit amis, je l'ai toujours voulu, mais ton comportement ne faisait ressortir que ma colère pour toi...

Il décida de s'arrêter là. Le silence s'installa, encore, tandis que le blond prenait conscience des mots du brun, qui attendait sagement.

Bon, ça patience ayant des limites, Harry demanda quand même :

-Pourquoi... ?

Ils sourirent en même temps, c'était vraiment la question du moment.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer Harry...

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Malfoy blanchit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Harry l'en empêcha et lui sourit, rassurant. Les yeux gris étaient pleins d'excuses et Harry lui fit un petit non de la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Draco, je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ça donne l'impression qu'il y a moins de distance entre nous.

Les remerciements prirent la place des excuses. Le blond se concentra un moment avant de s'expliquer faiblement :

-Je voulais essayer... Je voulais essayer de me rapprocher de toi, je suppose. Dès que je t'ai vu, en première année, dans le train (regard étonné) j'ai voulu être ton ami, mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, et je ne pouvais t'approcher comme je le voulais, je devais le faire en tant que Malfoy, haut et fier. Et puis j'ai vu Weasley t'aborder, et je savais que c'était fini. La dernière option qu'il me restait était de tenter de te faire voir « l'excellence de certaines familles », mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire que de te malmener l'existence si je puis dire. ('Ça y est, il est lancé', pensa Harry) Alors pendant 6 ans, je n'ai été que celui qu'on m'a toujours appris à être, Draco Malfoy, fils du « grand » Lucius Malfoy.

Il eut un petit rire dénué de joie et plein d'amertume qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout et reprit :

-Et puis il y a eu ce jour où tu m'as surpris dans les toilettes avec Mimi. Lorsque nous nous sommes battus... je me suis dis que si je te poussais à bout, alors peut-être que tu me tuerais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai lancé des impardonnables... et tu as presque réussi... mais le professeur Rogue m'a sauvé... je l'ai haï et en même temps remercié...

Il y eu un blanc que la voix d'Harry brisa, tremblante :

-Tu voulais... que je te tue... ?

Draco leva la tête et vit toute la douleur qu'exprimait le visage d'Harry.

-Dé...

_« Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas Draco ! Endoloris ! »_

-J-Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je pense que je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quel autre élève. Mais ce désir était plus grand avec toi, parce que je savais, je _pensais_, que tu me détestais, alors j'ai essayé...

La larme qu'il retenait plus que tout depuis qu'il avait commencé coula sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il laissa le brun l'essuyer et eut un petit rire. Il s'expliqua devant l'interrogation d'Harry :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me confierais à toi un jour... Je n'en reviens pas de pouvoir te parler si facilement...

Harry rit aussi avant de répondre :

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire...

-Je t'ai aidé, reprit Draco, sérieux, parce que j'y ai vu un moyen de te montrer que je n'étais pas celui que j'ai fait croire depuis si longtemps, je voulais me racheter pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai pourri la vie, essayer...

-Tu as réussi Draco...

Les yeux gris s'emplirent d'espoir.

-Je voulais être ton ami, et je veux être ton ami...

Il fut couper par le blond qui se jeta dans ses bras, baissant toute barrière, s'effondrant...

* * *

**Voili voilou pour cette fois.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**Petite Review ? =)**

**Au week-end prochain j'espère !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, ce petit mot pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ou qui ont décidé de suivre cette Fic. Merci ! C'est super motivant^^**

**Deuxième petit mot de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se diraient que l'histoire est longue à partir (et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas nombreux), je tenais à m'expliquer : les premiers chapitres comme vous avez pu le voir permettent de nouvelles relations mais posent aussi des bases qui seront très utiles dans la suite de l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce ne serait pas drôle hé hé.**

**Dernier petit mot et je vous laisse à la lecture : Étant donné qu'ils sont assez courts, que le Chapitre 6 est long et qu'il constitue un grand pas entre Harry et Severus et que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre deux semaines de plus pour ça, je vous publie ce week-end le Chapitre 4 ET le Chapitre 5^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ah, et ils permettent aussi de comprendre quel sera le deuxième couple principal de cette Fic. Alors alors, aviez-vous deviné juste, à partir des chapitres précédents ? Lisez et découvrez =)**

**Voilà le Chapitre 4 pour commencer. Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Dire que la situation était bizarre pour Harry serait un euphémisme.

Sa discussion avec le blond datait de plusieurs semaines maintenant et, il ne fallait pas se mentir, Harry allait mieux. Draco se révélait être un jeune homme vraiment gentil et même attachant et Harry pouvait se confier à lui comme peu souvent avec d'autres, même Ron et Hermione.

Les deux garçons étaient devenus proches et se fiaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. La confiance s'était installée. Ils n'en revenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas eux-même, aussi bien de la facilité qu'ils avaient de se parler, de tout, mais aussi de leur proximité nouvelle qui, bien qu'inimaginable avant, se rapprochait vraiment de la fraternité. C'était un peu comme la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Ron, songeait Harry, il s'était tout de suite attaché à lui et cela se reproduisait avec le _vrai_ Draco.

Harry passait donc son temps entre les cours, ses amis, ses meilleurs amis et la Salle sur Demande avec son quasi-nouveau frère. Draco avait en effet insisté pour que leur proximité reste secrète, « pour garder ma réputation » avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin, mais Harry le connaissait maintenant et il savait parfaitement que ce que le blond voulait préserver, c'était sa réputation à _lui_, le Survivant. Et cela le touchait autant que ça le blessait, car Harry se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres, il appréciait vraiment Draco.

Ce dernier se sacrifiait moins, mais Harry le soignait encore trop souvent à son goût. Il savait aussi que ces sacrifices étaient importants pour le blond, et le soulageaient, de quoi, Harry ne le savait pas entièrement. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Mais Harry ne savait pas à qui en parler.

En ce moment, le brun se rendait à l'un de ses nombreux rendez-vous avec le Serpentard, un sujet de conversation délicat mais important en tête. Il avait enfin découvert ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Draco, et il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en parle. Cela risquait de devenir violent, Draco se fermait vite et parfois Harry devait le « travailler » longtemps avant qu'il ne se confie sur des sujets difficiles et là, le Gryffondor savait que ça risquait d'être bien pire.

Ces pensées en tête, il entra dans la salle et fut rassuré de ne pas entrer dans des toilettes, cela signifiait que Draco n'avait pas voulu se sacrifier, ou du moins qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé et que du coup, Harry pourrait l'en empêcher s'il le fallait. Sur cette note positive, il posa son sac sur la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé rouge. Premier arrivé, la couleur Gryffondor était donc dominante dans le salon, petit mais chaleureux, qui leur servait de « repère », comme aimait l'appeler Draco.

Le poids des livres, en revanche, fit basculer le sac qui tomba retourné, évidemment. Harry ronchonna en le ramassant et jura lorsque tout tomba. Il entreprit donc de récupérer livres et cahiers, échoués lamentablement sur le sol, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : une lettre, à peine ouverte. Il la ramassa : l'événement Draco la lui avait totalement fait oublier. Il laissa le reste de ses affaires et s'installa confortablement. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la missive en faisant bien attention. Une fois cela fait, il la pencha au-dessus de sa main et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'une lame de rasoir y atterrit. Ses soupçons se confirmaient donc. Il examina l'enveloppe mais elle était banale.

Soudain, il prit conscience que si un sorcier était l'expéditeur, la lame aurait pu être ensorcelée. Il lança donc un sort analytique dessus qui ne révéla rien : c'était déjà ça. Il réfléchit alors : qui pourrait lui envoyer une telle chose ? Pas un moldu, il n'avait plus de nouvelles des Dursley depuis leur départ durant la Guerre. Un sorcier donc. Le premier auquel il pensa ne ce serait jamais abaissé à ça et était mort. Le deuxième était enfermé, tout comme ses compères. La porte qui s'ouvrit le ramena à l'instant présent. Il rangea vite le tout ainsi que le reste de ses affaires tandis que Draco se laissait élégamment tomber à ses côtés, ayant posé son sac à terre.

Harry l'examina, il était un peu moins pâle que la fois précédente, maigre, même si sa musculature simple mais visible masquait un peu sa malnutrition. Il semblait détendu mais pensif. Ses yeux gris le dévisageaient aussi.

Du point de Draco, Harry semblait fatigué. Ses cernes étaient toujours présentes, si ce n'est plus marquées. Il était vraiment fin, preuve qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, lui non plus, et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il était pâlo, ses cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés et ses yeux le scrutaient.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en même temps avant de sourire de cette synchronisation. Draco se mit à penser à sa journée et évita soigneusement les yeux d'Harry lorsque sa tristesse revint. Mais le brun savait, et le blond sentait que quelque chose le rongeait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que ce manège ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as quelque chose à me dire alors vas-y.

Harry sourit, Draco l'interprétait trop bien.

Draco, lui, angoissait. Il ne le disait pas mais, malgré sa proximité avec le brun, il avait toujours peur que celui-ci rejette leur nouveau lien un jour. Mais Harry mit fin à cette angoisse en attaquant :

-Alors Dray...

Malfoy leva un sourcil inquisiteur devant l'appellation et le brun sourit :

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je trouvais que ce surnom t'allait bien pourtant.

Le blond sourit en hochant la tête :

-Si si, ça me plaît. Blaise aussi m'appelle comme ça. Je suis juste étonné que toi aussi, tu y aies pensé. Mais je suis content, ça ne me dérange pas... 'Ry, répondit-il en accentuant sur le nouveau surnom du brun.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Draco avait vraiment le don d'être original. Le blond rit aussi avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, je suis content que tu sois celui qui le fasse.

Le blond acquiesça avant de le fixer, signe qu'il était toute ouïe à ce que le gryffon voulait lui dire.

-Alors Dray, depuis quand es-tu amoureux de mon meilleur ami ?

Si Draco souriait, cela disparut en une fraction de seconde, le masque prit place tandis que la panique s'installait dans les yeux du blond, silencieux comme une tombe face à cette question.

Harry posa une main chaleureuse sur sa cuisse afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment négatif face à cette perspective et qu'il était à l'écoute. Le Serpentard ne savait pas comment répondre. Il sentait qu'Harry n'était pas contre l'idée, et ça le rassurait. Mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler, à personne. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, à part Blaise, son meilleur ami, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qui il aimait. Il décida de répondre par une autre question, peu confiant dans ses explications éventuelles. Il attaqua donc Harry sur le même ton, sa question lui ayant créé une ouverture pour un sujet dont il voulait lui-même lui parler :

-Alors 'Ry, depuis quand es-tu amoureux de mon parrain ? Severus. (précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de son ami)

Ce fût au tour du brun de pâlir. Alors là, il ne s'y attendait mais pas du tout. Que faire ? Que dire ? Il pouvait se confier à Draco, il le savait, mais... Le regard du blond était pourtant si sincère d'attention et d'envie d'aider... Il décida de confirmer ses dires, lui montrant ainsi à quel point il comptait pour lui.

-Je suis si transparent que ça...?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Je l'ai vite vu, parce que je t'observe toujours quand il te clache. La plupart des élèves, des Gryffondors devrais-je dire, préfère le regarder lui avec des yeux noirs, et les Serpentards pensent à tort que tu ne dis rien parce que tu as enfin peur de lui alors ils se contentent de rire. Mais moi je te regarde toi et la façon que tu as de baisser les yeux pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point il t'atteint, tes regards à la Grande Salle, en disent beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je l'ai compris en y réfléchissant un peu plus...

Harry assimila avant de parler à son tour :

-Moi aussi, c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu. Depuis que je t'observe en fait, j'ai bien vu que tu exprimais toujours de la douleur lorsque tu nous regardais, et avant je pensais que c'était à cause de ce qu'on... t'avait fait. Mais tu es toujours plus sensible lors de nos discussions les jours où ça arrive. Et ce matin... (Draco se crispa) Ce matin, j'ai compris.

Le blond soupira. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Harry s'en rendrait compte.

Leur cours de la matinée avait été Potions. En sortant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose au « professeur Rogue » et était rerentré dans la salle après que tout le monde soit sorti. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait, et il n'avait pas vu le corps musclé passer la porte en même temps que lui. Il s'était donc retrouvé à chuter dangereusement vers le sol dur des cachots lorsqu'un bras s'était tendu pour le rattraper. Cependant, le roux à qui il appartenait s'était alors rendu compte de qui se trouvait en face de lui et avait retiré son aide le plus vite possible, comme s'il ne voulait pas le toucher, par tous les moyens. Draco s'était donc retrouvé sur les fesses, au beau milieu des cachots, choqué, figé, devant la réaction du rouquin. Celui-ci lui était alors passé devant comme s'il n'existait pas. Le blond s'était relevé avant qu'Harry ne lui vienne en aide et lui était passé droit devant, le bousculant pour entrer dans la salle de classe, la tête légèrement inclinée alors qu'une larme impossible à contenir coulait sur sa joue. Il était passé droit devant le professeur, entrant dans ses appartements privés sans que personne ne le voit et se cachant dans sa chambre.

Mais évidemment, son choc et sa tristesse avaient été repérés. Il aurait vraiment dû le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Harry avait été honnête avec lui. Il le serait donc aussi, dans la mesure du possible.

-Je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte... commença-t-il tout bas, je m'en suis rendu compte un jour, et ça n'a pas été facile. Les Weasley et les Malfoy sont ennemis depuis longtemps et avec mon père sur le dos... Je savais depuis un moment que les garçons m'intéressaient mais dans ma famille, ce type de relation n'est quasiment pas accepté alors... Quand je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments, j'ai eu très peur. Et puis il y a eu la Guerre, l'arrestation de mon père... et notre retour ici. Et j'ai vite compris que c'était plus qu'une amourette de passage, et surtout que je devrais me contenter de mes sentiments...

Il baissa les yeux, laissant les souvenirs lui revenir. Harry ne dit rien. Et puis un soupçon se trouva confirmé tout d'un coup. Il prit doucement les poignets de Draco (il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher comme ça) :

-C'est pour ça...

Le Serpentard ne dit rien puis finit par hocher la tête. Harry posa une main sur la nuque du blond avant de l'amener contre lui.

-Je t'aiderai.

Draco se releva vivement, l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il rit doucement :

-Je sais que tu as ce fameux complexe du « Je veux aider tout le monde », mais tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer aux causes perdues.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

-Arrête Harry, Weasley est avec Granger et il est heureux alors ça va.

-Pour la première partie, je ne dis pas, pour la deuxième...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, écoute, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Le blond secoua la tête de dépit. Il commença à avoir mal là où Harry le tenait et voulut se dégager mais il savait que le brun poserait des questions. Il décida de tenir sa promesse et remua doucement le poignet. Lorsque les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, il baissa les siens et le brun comprit.

Ce petit choc avec Ron avait dû le pousser à se sacrifier. Il ne dit rien et entreprit de le soigner, songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il aille faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il repensa à leur conversation et un petit « tilt » se produisit.

-Ton « parrain » ?!

Le blond en sursauta avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête du gryffon. Une fois calmé, il acquiesça.

-Oui Harry, mon parrain. Peu de gens le savent mais comme il était proche de mon père, c'est lui qui a accepté cette tâche. Et je dois dire que Sev' s'en sort plutôt bien depuis ma naissance.

Le surnom choqua encore plus le brun et un nouveau fou rire retentit.

Harry finit par sourire. Décidément, il en avait des choses à découvrir.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce Chapitre^^**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours !**

**Une petite Review maintenant ou après, à votre bon vouloir = )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

_-Harry, siffla la voix glacial de l'homme au teint blanc, Tu arrives juste à temps..._

_Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur un corps à genoux devant la face de serpent. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son corps était mutilé, le sang coulait abondamment, les plaies étaient visibles partout, il avait le teint extrêmement pâle, le visage plus que fatigué, des yeux à la lueur faible, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer..._

_Harry voulut s'avancer mais son corps de voulait pas lui obéir... Il vit la baguette se tendre puis le corps s'écrouler, tandis que des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre. Harry hurla aussi, suppliant, peu importe qu'il soit le Survivant, qu'il meurt, si cela pouvait arrêter ce supplice._

_Il se battit contre cette force qui l'empêchait de bouger sans rien pouvoir faire. Finalement, son désespoir atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'un jet vert s'abattit sur la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

_Harry s'écroula, pleurant, gémissant. Puis le corps s'anima sous ses yeux ébahis, et alors que le sang s'écoulait, que la vie ne semblait pas présente dans ces yeux, qui ne montraient que colère, les mots glaciaux retentirent dans son esprit :_

_-C'est de ta faute..._

_Encore et encore..._

-Harry !

PLAC

La statue se brisa à leurs pieds dans un fracas qui attira toute l'attention. Harry, lui, tentait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le bras de Ron, qui l'avait attrapé juste au bon moment, le lâcha.

-Fais un peu attention bon sang !

-Harry, tout va bien ?! s'exclama Hermione en commençant à l'examiner partout

-Ça va Mione, t'inquiète pas.

-Harry, tu as failli mourir, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta Ron, on n'a pas idée de jeter des trucs pareils !

Ils levèrent les yeux pour ne rien voir d'autre que la façade du château. Tous leurs amis se précipitaient, eux, pour vérifier que le brun n'avait rien. Il rassura tout le monde avant de reprendre sa route suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-J'en reviens pas qu'une statue de cette taille ait pu tomber ! Le château vient pourtant juste d'être rénové ! s'indigna la brune

-Sûrement un sort mal contrôlé qui n'a pas touché la bonne cible Mione, ça arrive, répondit Harry

-Mouais...

Comme à son habitude, elle ne se montra pas très convaincue et Harry savait qu'elle en toucherait deux mots au professeur McGonagall ou du moins, qu'elle mènerait sa petite enquête.

Le Sauveur, lui, gardait ce petit événement dans un coin de ses pensées.

'Et un de plus ! C'est... quoi, le 4e depuis « l'incident rasoir » ? Soit j'ai brisé un miroir, soit j'ai un nouvel ennemi dans ce château. Tous mes anciens ennemis sont morts ou enfermés, la seule explication qu'il me reste c'est : une vengeance (d'une famille peut-être ?) ou une simple haine personnelle. Décidément, l'année est animée. Ron et Hermione ne semblent pas s'en être rendus compte, heureusement d'ailleurs, pas envie de les embêter avec ça. Pour ce qui est de mes cauchemars, c'est différent, je sais bien quelle tête j'affiche et je sens leurs regards pleins de questions à chaque fois. Je pense qu'Hermione met ça sur le compte de la Guerre, quant à Ron... Il doit attendre que je lui en parle ou qu'Hermione le fasse, si ce n'est déjà fait. En parlant de ces deux là, il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aient une conversation. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Draco mais je pense qu'il se trompe totalement en pensant qu'ils sont heureux ensembles. Oh ils sont contents, ça c'est sûr, mais ils ne sont pas aussi amoureux qu'on pourrait le croire. Et si Ron ne dit rien, Hermione, elle, n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle le croit. Je sais parfaitement qui l'attire réellement et même si je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler, ce n'est pas en restant avec Ron qu'elle va arriver à l'oublier...'

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la grande porte de la Bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit. Hermione et Ron entrèrent suivis de près par leur ami. Harry avait suggéré ce moment travail, à la surprise d'Hermione qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, sans doute de peur qu'il ne change d'avis quant à l'idée de faire ses devoirs.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table et sortirent la montagne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Les devoirs des années précédentes formaient une bien piètre pile à côté de ce qu'ils devaient faire en vue des Aspics. Ayant travaillé sa tactique à l'avance, Harry sortit ses devoirs de Potions. Il s'y attela, concentré, puis, lorsqu'il jugea que cela faisait assez longtemps pour être crédible, il se leva pour aller voyager à travers les rayons. Après une longue recherche, il arriva dans une section qui devenait intéressante pour lui. Il fouilla un peu avant qu'un livre émeraude, ancien, aux gravures argents, n'attire son attention : _Potion et Spiritualité_.

'Parfait'

Il s'en saisit avant de retourner dans un rayon en rapport avec leur sujet du moment. Il dénicha un livre qui pourrait l'aider dans son devoir et se rassit avec ses amis. Il rangea discrètement l'objet de sa mission officieuse dans son sac avant de se plonger dans celui de sa mission officielle.

Une sensation étrange lui fit lever les yeux et il inspecta les alentours avant de se concentrer définitivement, sans avoir vu les yeux glacés posés sur son dos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy était détesté. C'était un fait. Depuis sa première année dans cette école, tout le monde lui en voulait et il savait que son comportement y était pour quelque chose, de plus que sa Maison. Tous les Serpentards aimaient leur prince. Mais le blond savait que c'était plus pour sa belle gueule et sa famille qu'autre chose. Il ne s'était jamais plaint, persuadé que cela ne changerait pas.

Mais tout avait changé pour Draco. Il était amoureux et il s'était fait un ami, un frère de cœur, et chérissait cette amitié dont il n'osait avant que rêver. Il réfléchissait à sa nouvelle relation avec Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il aurait pu être aussi proche de lui et se sentir aussi bien avec lui. Il voulait garder cette amitié le plus longtemps possible et être là pour Harry quand il en aurait besoin.

Il avait donc réfléchi longuement après la découverte des sentiments de son ami pour son parrain. Il savait que Severus avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et d'être heureux. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de son parrain pour le brun (c'était pour ça qu'il le torturait autant, il en était sûr) mais savait aussi que jamais il ne réussirait à le faire agir. Du moins, pas en lui en parlant directement.

Heureusement, n'est pas Serpentard qui le veut, il avait une petite idée de quoi faire pour que et son parrain et son ami réagissent. Cela permettrait à Harry de « faire un pas » et à Severus d'agir et de se rendre compte que le brun accepterait sans problèmes ses sentiments.

Ne restait plus qu'à donner _ceci_ à Harry.

Il entra dans leur repère et trouva son ami assis sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre qui avait l'air ancien. Il ferma donc doucement la porte et s'assit avec délicatesse pour de pas le déranger. L'autre était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque Draco lut le titre du livre à haute voix :

-"Potion et Spiritualité" ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir commencé ce Chapitre avec Parrain...?

Harry, remis de ses émotions, referma le livre non sans avoir marqué la page. Il se tourna vers le blond. Après un moment, celui-ci arqua un sourcil façon Rogue et le brun baissa la tête.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Draco mais pris sur le fait, il ne savait plus par où commencer.

-Alors ?

-Avant tout, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, de ne pas paniquer, et d'accepter.

-_Je_ ne panique jamais, je ne m'énerverai pas et je n'accepterai rien sans savoir ce que c'est. Surtout venant de toi, gryffon comme t'es, ça sent encore le plan foireux.

-Sache mon cher Serpent que mes plans ne sont jamais foireux.

-Ben voyons...

-Bref !

Harry inspira un grand coup :

-Voilà, j'en ai assez de venir ici.

Le bond perdit son sourire.

'Très subtil comme annonce Harry !'

Il se dépêcha de clarifier :

-J'en ai assez de venir _ici_ Dray, pas de venir te voir. Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles en dehors de la Salle, c'est pourquoi j'ai peut-être une solution.

Le blond s'avança un peu, signe qu'il était attentif.

-Ce que j'ai trouvé pourrait nous permettre de communiquer sans problèmes. Cela fera d'une pierre deux coups puisque nous pourrons discuter à loisir et lorsque tu auras des... problèmes, des angoisses, tu pourras directement m'en parler et je pourrais te calmer.

Comme il ne parlait plus, le blond lui fit signe de poursuivre.

Il se contenta de rouvrir le livre et de le lui tendre. Il s'en saisit et commença sa lecture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il finit par regarder le brun avec incrédulité :

-Tu-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Mais... tu es sûr de bien te rendre compte de ce que cela signifie ?

-Oui Dray et je l'accepte. Et toi ?

-Mais enfin 'Ry...

-Dray, tu es mon ami, et je suis près à faire cela avec toi si ça me permet de veiller sur toi et d'être avec toi sans que cela puisse t'inquiéter -oui je sais que c'est pour moi que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles. Écoute, la dernière fois que j'ai partagé mon esprit avec quelqu'un, c'était contre mon plein gré. Les effets seront différents cette fois et surtout c'est mon choix. A toi de faire le tiens.

Le blond réfléchit un long moment, relut la recette de la potion, les effets, avant de finalement hocher doucement la tête.

Harry sourit. Draco fit de même.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement pour chacun. Ils s'étaient répartis les différents ingrédients à trouver et s'en étaient chargés discrètement. La potion était très compliquée mais pas insurmontable. Il fallait aussi une forte puissance magique mais le problème était réglé avant d'être, Harry étant tout de même le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque derrière, et peut-être même avec, Dumbledore.

Ils commencèrent dès l'instant à la préparer, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela leur prit un peu plus d'un mois, mois durant lequel Harry manqua encore de se faire tuer de nombreuses fois, les accidents s'enchaînant sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus violents et il n'en dormait quasiment plus. Il garderait toutefois le silence, hors de question qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

A la surprise générale, et encore plus à celle de Draco, et à la joie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, après que le roux ait eu une discussion sérieuse avec son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour faire remarquer à Draco qu'il s'était trompé, lequel, remis du choc, avait refusé de tenter quoique ce soit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ils en étaient arrivés au moment fatidique. La Salle avait pris la forme d'un genre de sanctuaire, chaleureux et protecteur, et un chaudron trônait sur une table en son centre. Draco, sous les yeux attentifs d'Harry, mit en flacon un liquide clair et pur. Il boucha consciencieusement le récipient avant de le montrer au brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de vider le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, faisant tout disparaître ensuite.

Devant les yeux gris, il fit apparaître des symboles sur le sol, puis il s'agenouilla à leur centre, très vite imité par son ami.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Draco hocha la tête et Harry ferma les yeux.

Il se concentra, commençant à déverser sa magie dans la pièce, activant peu à peu les traces, les enveloppant dans un cocon de magie bienveillante. Lorsque la barrière fut en place, il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la fiole. Il la déboucha avant de la tendre à Draco qui sembla hésiter un dernier moment avant d'en boire une gorgée. Harry but la deuxième, finissant le flacon et le posant à ses côtés. Il déposa enfin sa baguette ainsi que celle de Draco, chacune formant une croix avec l'autre.

Le brun fut le premier à parler :

-Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, par ce breuvage avalé et ma Magie déversée, accepte de partager mon esprit avec Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je jure sur ma Magie lui faire confiance et vouloir que nos esprits fassent un.

-Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, par ce breuvage avalé et sa Magie apportée, accepte de partager mon esprit avec Harry James Potter-Black. Je jure sur ma Magie lui faire confiance et vouloir que nos esprits fassent un.

-Que le pacte soit conclu et la Magie répandue, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'attrapèrent les mains et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre. Alors que les symboles s'illuminaient et que la pièce se mettait à flamboyer, ils perdirent connaissance.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour cette semaine^^**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une petite Review ? =)**

**Au week-end prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ :**** Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je voulais encore remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, merci ! A ce propos, comme il m'est impossible de répondre aux Reviews des Guests par MP ou sur la Fic, je voulais vous répondre SUR votre Review, en précisant que c'est moi bien sûr, avant de les afficher, et ainsi vous auriez une réponse plus personnelle. SI vous êtes d'accord, merci de le marquer à la fin de votre message^^ (sinon il sera affiché comme vous l'avez mis)**

**En attendant de mettre cela en application, merci à toi, Zeugma, de continuer de me lire et merci à toi, Babylon, je suis contente d'apprendre où sont les faiblesses de ma Fic, et ça fait plaisir de voir que bien que le début ne t'ait pas emballée, tu as tenté de me lire et que maintenant tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Avertissement : ATTENTION, c'est ici que le RATING M commence à prendre tout son sens. Ce chapitre est le premier avant bien d'autres à contenir un LEMON et pas un petit discret, non, un vrai de vrai, ce qui signifie une SCÈNE INTIME TRÈS EX-PLI-CI-TE ! +18 ! Vous êtes prévenus et si vous poursuivez, ce sera VOTRE choix ! Pour ceux qui aiment les Lemons, aucun dédommagement n'est donné pour bavouille intensive^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La première chose qu'Harry constata lorsqu'il s'éveilla, était qu'il était serein, il se sentait bien. Il se releva doucement et s'assit.

'Serein mais avec un marteau dans la tête ! Quelle idée j'ai encore eue là, on ne pourrait pas avoir des rituels indolores de temps en temps ?'

'A qui le dis-tu ! Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal au crâne que depuis la fois où je me suis réveillé après un Doloris trop puissant !'

Le brun se tourna alors vers Draco qui reposait son front sur ses paumes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le constat qu'il fit lorsque le blond reprit.

'Ça a intérêt à avoir marché ou je te préviens que ton mal de crâne ne sera rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire !'

'Regarde-moi Serpent de mes deux.'

Le blond le fit en le trucidant de ses prunelles grises. L'autre se contenta de lui sourire.

'Je crois que ça a marché.'

Dray se figea en se rendant compte que son ami n'avait pas du tout bougé les lèvres. Il resta interdit encore un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

'Tu t'en sors bien sur ce coup-là !'

'Parle pour toi ! Bon, le lien a fonctionné, maintenant j'aimerais juste essayer quelque chose.'

Il s'arrêta un instant.

'Bah quoi ?'

'Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?'

'Que tu allais essayer quelque chose ? Bah oui, crétin !'

'Non, ce que j'ai dit derrière.'

'Tu n'a rien dit derrière.'

'Si.'

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais le brun se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus. Malfoy ne comprit pas puis la voix résonna dans sa tête.

'Tu viens ou tu dors là ?'

Il sourit avant de sortir à son tour.

'Surveille ton langage Potter !'

'Oh tu m'as entendu ? C'est que ça a vraiment marché alors !'

'Grâce à moi, ça ne pouvait que bien marcher.'

'Quel modestie mon cher Dray !'

'Toujours 'Ry, toujours.'

Ils se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, discutant joyeusement mais fatigués.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Harry entra dans son dortoir, Ron lui sauta dessus.

-T'étais où putain, on t'a cherché partout !

-Désolé, je suis allé marcher, j'avais la tête trop pleine.

-De quoi ? T'as rien suivi des cours de la journée !

-Parce que toi si peut-être ?

-... Et sinon, tu faisais quoi ? - Et enlève ce sourire victorieux de ton visage !

-Je suis allé réfléchir à tes amours ?

Le roux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tout en s'étonnant :

-Je peux savoir ce que mes amours ont à faire avec toi ?

-Dis-donc, je te ferais remarquer que je suis quand même celui qui t'a poussé à aller voir Hermione alors j'ai bien le droit de penser un peu à tes histoires de cœur. Tu ne te gênais pas lorsque j'ai du embrasser Cho pour la première fois.

-Oui mais il y avait quelque chose à dire à ce moment là. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas en ce moment pour moi, si ?

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

-Oh, je vois. J'ai du me tromper alors.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je pensais que tu appréciais un certain garçon.

Le roux en garda le silence un long moment, tout sourire tombé. Il demanda d'une petite voix :

-De quoi tu parles encore... ? Je ne suis pas... ni...

-Je ne veux pas te bousculer Ron, mais sache que tu peux aimer qui tu veux et que les apparences sont parfois bien trompeuses.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le brun se coucha.

'Aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !'

'De qui tu te plains encore ?'

'De toi Dray !'

'Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ?'

'Tu te balades dans ma tête.'

'Parce que t'explore pas la mienne peut-être ?'

'Non, il y a rien à explorer !'

'Enfoiré va !'

Il sourit avant de s'endormir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Harry !'

-Monsieur Potter !

'Trop tard...' résonna la voix de Dray dans sa tête

-Je peux savoir où vous avez lu qu'il fallait tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? Votre cerveau est-il à ce point abîmé que votre poignet ne sait même plus tourner correctement ? Ou bien est-ce vos yeux qui confondent les lettres ?

Harry ne dit rien, baissant le regard.

'Réponds 'Ry ! Aller, rebelles-toi un peu ! Où est passé le Gryffondor stupide que tu es ?'

'La ferme Dray ! Je suis peut-être stupide mais il est hors de question que je le regarde dans les yeux et que j'y vois toute la haine qu'il a pour moi ! Je refuse de craquer !'

'Il ne te hait pas voyons.'

'Ah oui ? Écoute un peu et on en reparle.'

-Je voix qu'en plus d'être aveugle vous êtes devenu muet. Aurais-je la chance que vous ne soyez pas également sourd ou dois-je vous réserver une place à Ste Mangouste ?

-...

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue Monsieur Potter. Voilà qui devrait vous rendre la parole. Non ? Quel dommage, avec une voix comme la votre...

L'ironie passa aux oreilles de tous sauf à celles du blond qui désapprouva encore une fois la méthode désastreuse de son parrain. C'était décidé, il agirait. Ce soir !

'Il va falloir que je te parle 'Ry.'

'Le repère. Dans une heure.'

'OK'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une heure plus tard, un Harry déprimé et un Draco joyeux se rejoignirent dans leur salle favorite.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Dray et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour moi si je me fie à la malice que je peux voir dans tes yeux.

-Au lieu de me décrire ma magnificence physique, soit gentil et écoutes-moi. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais avant je dois savoir, as-tu confiance en moi ?

-Tu sais bien que oui !

Sur ces mots, le blond sortit une petit fiole contenant un liquide rouge pur. Devant la mine déconcertée de son ami, il dit :

-Prends-ça. Ça va t'aider pour Parrain.

La surprise du brun s'accentua.

-Prends-la et je t'expliquerai.

Il s'exécuta.

-Cette fiole contient une potion un peu... spéciale. Si tu la bois, tu réagiras de manière... peu habituelle et cela devrait pousser mon idiot de parrain à agir. Mais il faut que tu le saches Harry, cela peut-être à double tranchant.

Le brun montra qu'il était toute ouïe et partant alors le blond poursuivit en détails.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Partant, partant. Ça, il l'était avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce flacon. Maintenant, il se demandait simplement s'il n'était pas suicidaire. Draco et ses idées à la con. Celle-là était vraiment très Serpentard pour le coup ! Mais le voilà, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les cachots, à attendre son cher professeur pour boire le « breuvage miracle » comme l'appelait son ami. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur... Il n'avait jamais eu de réelle expérience de ce côté là et pour le coup, il flippait vraiment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que des bruits de pas et le claquement d'une cape se firent entendre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus Rogue était connu pour son visage impassible et son sadisme inégalable. Mais quiconque l'aurait croisé à ce moment précis serait sans doute mort au lieu de prendre une retenue. Le professeur de Potions était furax. Des mois qu'il se battait contre son élève et celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Il avait essayé de le légilimencer mais il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux et gardait l'esprit fermé. De ce fait, il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas et il était vraiment en colère.

Ses sentiments pour le beau brun n'arrangeaient rien, bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer violent avec lui afin de ne pas craquer. Il...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un attendre non loin de ses appartements. Il sourit sadiquement en pensant à la belle retenue qu'il allait pouvoir attribuer avant de se figer.

-Potter ?

L'autre le regarda. En observant mieux, Severus se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se précipita pour rattraper le corps tombant de son élève. Il le réceptionna à temps tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé se faisait entendre. Il aperçut un flacon au sol, le fond épargné contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge.

'Qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin a encore trafiqué ?!'

Il se saisit du corps de son étudiant, remarquant au passage combien il était fin, et le porta à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Là, il alla dans son bureau et se dirigea vers le tableau de Salazar à qui il donna vite le mot de passe. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il ne réfléchit pas et alla dans sa chambre.

Il déposa le garçon dans son lit, lui retira ses chaussures puis lança un sort diagnostique. Rien d'anormal. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et semblait dormir. Il le laissa donc là et retourna dans le couloir où le flacon brisé traînait toujours. Il se saisit du fond et fit disparaître le reste.

Revenu dans ses appartements, il alla dans son laboratoire personnel où il entreprit de faire des tests sur la potion. Il avait plusieurs idées mais il lui fallait trouver laquelle était la bonne pour pouvoir agir. Il pâlit lorsque la moins probable se confirma lors du quatrième test.

'Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!'

Il se saisit rapidement du bon « antidote » dans son armoire personnelle avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

'Il faut que j'agisse avant qu'il ne se réveille ou alors...'

Mais il s'arrêta net à la porte. Harry était allongé sur le lit, et haletait. Il semblait avoir chaud et de petits gémissements se faisaient entendre. Il se tortillait sans trop savoir quoi faire et avait les yeux fermés.

Severus ferma les siens un instant et inspira. Il s'approcha, déposa sa fiole sur la table de nuit et s'assit près de son élève qui tourna alors la tête vers lui. Les yeux verts du garçon étaient grand ouverts et montraient tout un tas d'émotions : détresse, surprise, espoir, désir...

Ses joues étaient rosées et son visage était déjà couvert d'un peu de sueur. Il cacha ses pupilles en fermant ses paupières et en gémissant encore.

-Potter, appela doucement Severus

-Pr... professeur... chaud... j'ai... si chaud...

La voix était suppliante et légèrement aiguë et Severus dut se retenir un instant. Il observa le garçon. Il ne devait pas être très expérimenté (et son cœur s'emballa un peu à cette idée) car il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se tortiller.

-Harry...

Il fut interrompu par un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Entendre son nom ainsi prononcé par l'homme qu'il aimait faisait frissonner Harry. Son corps tout entier réagissait à la voix grave du plus âgé. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, obéissant à son instinct et à ses pulsions, s'agrippant à la robe noire pour se relever légèrement :

-Pro...fesseur... aidez... moi... si chaud... me sens bizarre... je... aidez... moi...

Ces paroles finirent d'abaisser toutes les barrières de Severus qui fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : embrasser Harry.

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres du plus jeune doucement avant d'exercer une pression un peu plus forte. Il commença à caresser des siennes les lèvres de l'autre. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le corps de son professeur si près du sien et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue profita de ce moment pour approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis où elle trouva sa jumelle pour une danse sensuelle. Il entreprit d'embrasser profondément Harry, suçotant, mordillant, léchant, caressant les lèvres du garçon ainsi que sa langue.

Harry se sentait en feu. Le baiser de Severus provoquait pleins de sensations en lui, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Il se sentait brûler et il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus...

Il tira donc sur la robe de son professeur qui s'allongea de tout son corps sur lui, faisant doucement pression. Sans réfléchir, Harry écarta les jambes et gémit de manière éhontée lorsque l'arrivée de Rogue sur lui provoqua une friction sur son érection.

Le plus âgé ondula lentement du bassin, ce qui provoqua plus d'exclamations de plaisir du plus jeune qui suivit bientôt le mouvement tandis que le Maître des potions entreprenait de lui dévorer le cou. Lorsque le brun commença à déboutonner sa robe, Rogue se releva :

-Harry... tu es sûr que.. je...

-Touche-moi...

Le tutoiement et la voix fébrile mirent fin aux interrogations.

Le professeur enleva son T-Shirt au plus jeune avant de poser ses mains sur la peau chaude. De ses doigts, il la caressa, remontant le long du buste, évitant soigneusement les tétons dressés, redescendant le long des bras puis remontant de nouveau. Il pinça ensuite doucement les bouts de chair avant d'en prendre un en bouche.

Harry s'arqua à cette sensation, voulant obtenir plus du plaisir que lui procuraient la bouche et les mains de son professeur. Celui-ci lécha langoureusement le téton avant de le mordiller, puis sa main pris le relai tandis que sa bouche migrait vers le deuxième. Il donnait toute son attention à cette partie du corps du plus jeune qui gémissait fortement de plaisir.

Harry n'en avait jamais éprouvé autant et rien que de penser que son professeur n'était pas encore descendu plus bas l'excitait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud... mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon... Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait le feu lui monter au bas ventre.

-Oh mon Dieu... je... je...v...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, criant sa jouissance. Rogue ne s'en étonna qu'à moitié et vint l'embrasser goulûment avant de parsemer son corps de baisers, chaque parcelle de peau y ayant droit, avant de descendre lentement vers le bas. Arrivée à la lisière du jean, il vit la tache mouillée qui ornait le renflement et passa doucement sa main dessus, sentant déjà le sexe caché reprendre des forces. Il ouvrit la braguette puis descendit la fermeture avant de glisser ses doigts au niveau des hanches.

Harry les souleva et Rogue fit descendre pantalon et boxer d'un même mouvement, entraînant les chaussettes sur la fin. Il ne put qu'admirer alors le corps du survivant.

Haletant, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées, le buste couvert de petites marques, les jambes écartées, laissant voir son sexe dur et mouillé de sa précédente éjaculation.

Harry se releva, embrassant son professeur, déboutonnant le reste de sa robe puis la faisant glisser. La chemise en fit bientôt de même et il fut surpris d'en trouver une deuxième dessous. Il la retira aussi, trop excité pour poser des questions puis laissa timidement ses mains parcourir le torse musclé par les batailles de son professeur.

Ce dernier attrapa alors doucement le membre de son élève qui se remit à gémir.

-Hm... les caresses sont si faciles à présent... (il toucha lentement le gland rougi)

-Se... Severus...

-Oui... Dis encore mon nom... grogna celui-ci

-Severus...

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Touche-moi encore...

-Où ?

-Ici... fit lentement le gryffon, frottant son membre dans la main de son professeur

Ce dernier se dégagea doucement et alla s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Il fit ensuite signe au jeune homme qui s'avança entre les jambes du plus vieux. Rogue le retourna et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, le dos contre son torse. Il remonta alors ses jambes et les utilisa pour écarter celles du plus jeune. Harry se retrouva donc une jambe sur chacune de celles de son professeur, son érection fièrement dressée.

Rogue entreprit de lui dévorer de nouveau le cou tout en laissant ses mains le caresser. L'une d'elles descendit jusqu'aux bourses du jeune homme et les fit lentement rouler. Puis l'autre se posa sur sa verge tendue et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis les doigts s'attardèrent sur le gland, utilisant le sperme déjà éparpillé et celui qui perlait au bout, faisant crier Harry qui s'accrocha aux cuisses du Maître. Puis la main recommença son mouvement, ajoutant une rotation puis revint sur le gland.

-Severus... Se... verus... plus... je veux... avec toi...

-Que veux-tu Harry ?

-Je veux jouir avec toi... dit le brun en se dégageant lentement avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de son professeur, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, et d'user de langoureux mouvements du bassin contre le renflement du pantalon noir, les faisant s'exclamer tous les deux.

Severus entreprit donc de dégager son érection, gardant son pantalon. Il passa une main dans le creux du dos d'Harry, amenant celui-ci pour un baiser à pleine bouche tandis qu'il saisissait leurs deux virilités et les masturbait en même temps.

Il mouilla alors un doigt du sperme d'Harry et caressa lentement le petit anneau de chair de celui-ci.

Il le sentit se crisper puis se détendre alors il continua un instant puis lui fit passer la barrière. Il laissa un moment d'adaptation puis commença à aller et venir.

La sensation était nouvelle pour Harry mais pas désagréable. Juste un peu gênante. L'arrivée du second doigt en revanche fut plus douloureuse mais il fut distrait par les mouvements sur leurs verges. Rogue entreprit de l'élargir doucement avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Soudain, Harry s'arqua et cria de plaisir, et il sut qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il caressa donc la petite boule de nerfs, encore et encore, et avala les gémissements du gryffon. Puis il lui picora le cou, gémissant aussi de la friction qu'ils s'apportaient. Il était d'autant plus excité qu'Harry s'empalait maintenant lui-même sur ses doigts, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

Le sentant sur le point de venir et sentant son bas ventre s'enflammer aussi, Severus mordit alors le point de jonction entre l'épaule et le cou, amenant son jeune amant à la jouissance, le faisait hurler de plaisir, le marquant et étouffant un grognement tandis que leurs semences se répandaient sur leurs corps. Celui d'Harry trembla encore un moment avant que le garçon ne s'endorme, épuisé.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda affectueusement, retira ses doigts et les lava tous les deux d'un informulé avant de se coucher, l'autre blotti dans ses bras, de rabattre les couvertures, et de s'endormir.

* * *

**Voili voilou tout le monde ! C'est tout pour cette fois !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions, notamment pour le Lemon, c'est mon premier et je ne me rends pas forcément bien compte. Alors dites-moi si j'ai réussi le test ou si je dois repasser. Pour ce qui est de son contenu, j'ai jugé selon mes lectures nombreuses sur le site pour voir si ça allait trop loin dans les détails mais je ne suis pas celle qui lit alors vous êtes les mieux placés pour me dire s'il est TROP explicite ou s'il vous a plus. En espérant qu'il ne vous aura pas fait fuir =P**

**Tout ça pour dire, une seule demande générale : une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ :**** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà et avec moi, la suite de cette histoire ! Un grand MERCI aux quelques uns qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews, mais aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre, je suis super contente !**

**Yumi : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'étais rassurée que tu aies apprécié le Lemon^^ J'espère que ce nouveau Chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

**Second et dernier – je vous rassure – petit mot : Voilà un nouveau, que dis-je, non, DEUX nouveaux Chapitres pour vous ! Surprise surprise ! J'hésitais entre en publier deux ce week-end ou deux le week-end prochain mais j'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, pour finir sur une petite note de suspens pour la semaine à venir, j'aime faire cogiter mes Lecteurs =P**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua la douce sensation que lui procurait le corps d'Harry, blotti contre le sien. Il sourit, savourant le sentiment, avant de mieux se réveiller. Il se décala doucement pour mieux voir son gryffon. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, souriant, ses mains posées négligemment sur le torse du plus vieux, dont le bras encerclait sa taille.

Comme c'était agréable de serrer ainsi l'être aimé. Car oui, Severus Rogue aimait son élève, plus que tout. Il l'avait d'abord détesté pour son physique très « James » et ses yeux trop « Lily ». Puis il l'avait apprécié pour son courage et sa détermination, avant de se rendre compte que ce garçon n'était pas son père, pas plus que sa mère. Et il avait commencé à l'aimer, l'aimer vraiment.

Lorsqu'il avait cru mourir, il avait voulu lui offrir ses souvenirs, afin qu'il sache qu'il ne le détestait pas réellement, qu'il devait jouer un rôle. Il voulait aussi lui offrir des images de sa mère qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vues.

L'air frais le ramena à l'instant présent et il rabattit la couverture sur son lionceau en le sentant frissonner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait vécu un tel moment avec lui.

C'est à cet instant que le gryffon gigota et se rapprocha plus de lui, un sourire plaisant sur le visage. Une fois réinstallé, Severus put entendre, dans un faible murmure :

-Je t'aime...

Cela eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que si Harry avait été si enclin la nuit dernière, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait pris une potion aphrodisiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Que le petit brun l'aimait ? Non, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et c'est cette personne qui avait droit aux rêves d'Harry. Lui, il le détestait, le sale bâtard graisseux des cachots !

Ces yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'il pensait retrouver ses esprits. Il lança un « _Tempus_ » informulé et vit qu'il était encore très tôt. Il réfléchit un instant avant de raffermir sa prise sur l'autre corps. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de partir. Il était hors de question qu'il voit le rejet dans les yeux qu'il affectionnait tant. La gorge serrée, il ferma les siens.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quand Harry s'éveilla, il se demanda où il était. Ses rideaux rouges n'étaient plus là et son lit paraissait beaucoup trop grand. Il chercha ses lunettes puis les mit sur son nez. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse mais simple, dans un grand lit double.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : Severus.

Oh mon Dieu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait cela, qu'il ait osé aller jusque là avec son professeur. La joie s'installa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

La sensation de vide, en revanche, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il passa sa main à ses côtés pour trouver la place froide de longtemps déjà. Il s'assit donc et aperçut ces vêtements pliés sur une chaise, un parchemin dessus. Il se leva, souriant, et s'en saisit.

_Potter,_

_Voici vos vêtements. Veuillez vous présenter à l'heure en cours ou il vous en cuira. Quant à la nuit dernière, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris de boire une chose pareille mais sachez que c'est totalement contre le règlement. Cela vous fera une retenue et 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor._

_Que cela vous serve de leçon et tâchez de vous faire oublier un peu._

Il relut le mot, encore et encore avant de le lâcher, tremblant. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il n'essaya même pas de les arrêter. Il s'habilla lentement, tremblant toujours avant de quitter les lieux, le visage inondé. Il se précipita à travers les couloirs, empruntant des passages secrets pour ne croiser personne avant de se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il voulait juste être seul et laisser s'exprimer son désespoir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla, il se dit que ce serait une belle journée.

Lorsqu'il ne vit pas Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Granger, il se dit que c'était bon signe.

Lorsqu'il vit que son parrain était, lui, présent, et encore plus froid que d'habitude, il se dit que c'était bizarre.

Lorsqu'il vit que l'absence d'Harry se prolongeait aux cours, il s'inquiéta.

Lorsqu'il ne le vit pas non plus au repas de midi, il décida d'agir.

-Blaise.

Son meilleur ami se retourna.

-J'aimerais réviser encore un peu la Métamorphose avant les cours de l'après-midi. Je préfère manger dans ma chambre.

L'autre hocha la tête en silence, le ton de Draco montrant clairement qu'il voulait être seul, que ce soit pour réviser, ou pas. Il le regarda donc partir avant de suivre Pansy et Théo à leur table.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Ry ? 'Ry tu m'entend ? Où es-tu ? Harry, répond bon sang !'

'Dray...'

Draco se figea, son nom ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se dirigea vers le repère.

Lorsqu'il y entra, pourtant, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose.

Du noir. Tout était noir, comme dans un puis sans fond. On ne voyait rien. Seulement les ténèbres.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Lorsque des sanglotements lui parvinrent, son cœur se serra et il se dirigea doucement vers leur provenance. Arrivé près de ce qui aurait été une masse sombre si la lumière avait été au rendez-vous, il sortit sa baguette et lança un «_ Lumos_ ». Il trouva Harry recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblotant. Lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule, l'autre se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer vraiment, les larmes coulant comme des torrents, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement à sa robe.

Draco serra ses bras autour de son ami. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il savait qu'Harry ne répondrait pas. Il voulut ensuite se lever et aller engueuler son parrain en bonne et due forme. Mais Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il se fit présent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours suivants furent étranges pour tous. Harry revint aux cours sans une seule explication. Il ne parla plus à personne, se concentra en classe, se coucha tôt (même s'il ne faisait que cauchemar sur cauchemar en silence).

Puis du jour au lendemain, il fut souriant et joyeux, comme avant. Ces amis : Ron, Hermione (et Draco); ainsi que Dumbledore, ne se laissèrent pas berner. Ils tentèrent de comprendre la raison de ce comportement si polaire mais Harry éluda toutes les questions d'une main de Maître.

En parlant de Maître, celui des Potions l'ignorait toujours et s'acharnait toujours autant sur lui. Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose qui se produisait en ce moment même.

-Monsieur Potter ! Quand un professeur vous parle, vous vous devez de le regarder dans les yeux.

A contre cœur, Harry s'exécuta, il avait déjà fait perdre suffisamment de points à sa Maison, dont le sablier était quasiment vide maintenant. Il vit les onyx scintillant de colère de son professeur et d'une autre émotion, trop bien cachée pour être aperçue.

Puis, un point rouge apparut sur sa robe. Puis un autre, et encore un, puis ce fut un filet rouge, puis un autre et encore un autre. Harry observa mieux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient du cou de son professeur, où une large lacération se laissait voir, coulant de plus en plus abondamment. La panique le saisit mais il ne put rien dire. Il cligna des yeux... et tout disparut, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sauf que le Survivant était à présent blanc comme un linge et limite les larmes au bord des yeux. Il y avait bien cru.

'Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!'

-10 points en moins pour insolence Monsieur Potter. Et vous apprendrez par la même occasion que votre retenue avec Monsieur Rusard aura lieu après-demain soir. Sortez maintenant, le cours est terminé, dit-il à l'attention des autres.

Harry s'exécuta le plus vite possible avant de recevoir un simple mot de Dray.

'Repère.'

Il annonça à Ron et Hermione qu'il lui fallait poser une question à McGonagall et les laissa là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Alors 'Ry, on considère son sablier trop vide ?

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, si tu ironises déjà.

-Je suis toujours de bonne humeur Potter, sauf lorsque mes amis ont des problèmes.

-Et donc ? J'en conclus que tout le monde va bien.

-Non justement.

-Tu te contredis.

-Je ne me contredis pas puisque j'ai dit que j'étais de bonne humeur lorsque mes amis allaient bien et je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

-Ah non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive 'Ry ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu te serais vu en cours de Potions, on aurait dit qu'un fantôme remplaçait ton corps.

-Tout va bien Dray.

-'Ry !

Harry baissa les yeux. Que dire ? Il opta pour une demi-réponse.

-J'ai repensé au fait que ça n'avait pas marché, tu sais, notre plan, et ça m'a déprimé lorsque j'ai vu de la colère dans ses yeux.

Le blond hocha la tête, qu'il avait pleine de questions. Mais il savait que le brun ne lui répondrait pas : il avait essayé encore et encore sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Il changea de sujet de conversation :

-Alors, prêt à prendre ta raclée ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah oui, le match contre Serpentard est pour bientôt, et si je ne m'abuse, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors est plutôt nul, non ?

-Ah oui ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il t'avait largement battu en deuxième année, non ?

-Plaît-il ? J'ai attrapé le vif d'or en deuxième année !

-Et menteur avec ça ? Que de qualités !

-Merci.

La conversation continua ainsi avant que Draco ne parte sur une vanne bien lancée au Gryffondor stupide.

Celui-ci le suivit de suite hors de la salle et le fit sursauter légèrement en enfonçant son doigt dans ses côtes.

-Je te ferais remarquer que ce Gryffondor stupide est le meilleur attrapeur que cette école ait connu et qu'il t'a sauvé mainte fois la vie !

-Harry ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas dans les côtes !

-HARRY ?!

La voix grave mieux que connue des deux garçons les figèrent. Draco enfila illico presto le masque Malfonien tandis qu'Harry se tournait lentement vers les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient près d'eux, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Ron ? Hermione ?

-Mais... Mais...

-Très éloquent Weasley, ne put s'empêcher Draco

-Draco, tu n'es pas très utile là...

-Ce n'était pas mon but Potter, répondit ce dernier d'un ton léger

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas...

Cette conversation sembla redonner du poil de la bête à Ron :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE BORDEL ! HARRY !

-Ron ?

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES AVEC _LUI_ ?

-Calme-toi Ronald, t'énerver ne servira à rien...

-MAIS MIONE ! IL TRAÎNE AVEC _LUI_ !

-_Lui_ a un nom Ron, grogna Harry

-M'EN FOUS ! NON MAIS T'AS PERDU LA BOULE OU QUOI ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE CE QUE REPRÉSENTE MALFOY ?!

-Draco est mon ami, gronda Harry, qui savait à quel point ce comportement de la part de celui qu'il aimait devait blesser le blond

-TON AMI ?! TON AMI ?! MAIS T'ES SINGLE ! MALFOY NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE TON AMI, COMME CA, DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ! IL A FORCEMENT UNE IDÉE DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE ! T'AS PENSE QU'IL POUVAIT VOULOIR T'UTILISER ?!

-LA FERME RON ! tonna Harry

-NON JE ME LA FERMERAI PAS ! ET S'IL VOULAIT SE RAPPROCHER DE TOI POUR TE BLESSER ENSUITE?! ET S'IL VOULAIT SE VENGER POUR SA FAMILLE ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT ? IL ÉTAIT AVEC TU...

BAM ! CRAC !

Hermione ne put retenir un cri tandis que le craquement de la mâchoire de Ron contre le poing d'Harry et le bruit sourd des fesses du roux sur le marbre résonnaient dans tout le couloir.

-FERME-LA ! DRACO EST _MON AMI_, ET JE REFUSE QUE TU L'ACCUSES SANS SAVOIR !

-'Ry...

-NON DRAY ! ECOUTE MOI BIEN, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, fit Harry, façon Hermione en colère, TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! ET JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER TE COMPORTER ET PARLER COMME UN ABRUTI EN REJETANT TES PROPRES INSÉCURITÉS SUR LES AUTRES ! NE PARLE PLUS. JAMAIS. DE LUI. COMME. CA !

Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé, et tenta de reprendre son calme.

Ron, lui, le regardait, ébahi, la mâchoire rouge et le sang coulant légèrement du coin de la bouche. Hermione avait, quant à elle, des yeux larmoyants qui faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux.

Finalement, le roux se leva, furax, et partit. Hermione eut un dernier regard plein de déception pour le brun avant de suive son ex-petit-ami d'un pas rapide.

Harry souffla, blessé, avant de se tourner vers un bruit de course dans son dos.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la cape de Draco disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Chancelant, il recula jusqu'au mur avant de s'y laisser glisser.

C'était fini.

Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

**Voilà, rendez-vous au Chapitre suivant, qui sera publié... MAINTENANT !**

**Hé hé, je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui^^**

**Une petite Review ? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Severus Rogue tapait impatiemment du doigt tandis que les 7e années entraient dans un fracas monstre. Il faillit perdre son masque d''impassibilité lorsque le sujet de ses plus grandes préoccupations n'apparut pas. Il vit sans comprendre Londubat fermer la porte sur lui et tout le monde prendre place, tout le monde sauf un, un Gryffondor bien connu.

Il leva sa baguette et les laissa suivre les instructions qui apparaissaient tout en s'interrogeant sur cette absence mystérieuse. C'était le matin, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Potter au petit déjeuner, en y repensant. Peut-être que cet idiot avait eu une panne d'oreiller. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Cependant, il ne loupa pas le petit regard inquiet que lança Granger à la place vide avant de se re-concentrer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il tilta. Weasley et Granger étaient là, eux. Et ils ne se montraient quasiment jamais sans le brun. Bizarre...

Tout lui parut d'autant plus bizarre lorsqu'il surprit le même geste que Granger mais de la part de Draco ! Ça pour être une surprise, son filleul qui semblait s'intéresser, et même _s'inquiéter_, de l'absence de Potter.

Alors là, ça y est. C'était fait. La curiosité de Severus était piquée au vif. Il se montrerait observateur et découvrirait ce qu'il se passait. Foi de Rogue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'est donc tout naturellement que son regard se porta sur la table des rouge et or au moment du repas. Il vit Harry s'asseoir, et commençait à penser que sa théorie de la panne d'oreiller n'était peut-être pas fausse lorsqu'il aperçut Weasley et Granger qui s'assirent loin du brun, sans un regard pour lui. Chose que le gryffon remarqua et Severus le vit baisser des yeux quasi larmoyants, pour qui savait observer, soulignés de cernes plus noires que jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette constatation, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le Trio si célèbre (qui recevait des regards d'incompréhension de tous) soit séparé ainsi ? Pourquoi ces deux idiots de rouquin et de brune se comportaient ainsi avec Harry et comment pouvaient-ils le faire pleurer comme ça ?

Sous des yeux étonnés, le Survivant se leva et repartit d'un pas rapide, sans rien avoir avalé et en gardant la tête baissée.

Et cela n'arrêta pas. A la surprise générale, cette ambiance perdura, Harry ne se montrant plus aux cours de Potions, et faisant de même pour les repas, la scène du dernier matin s'étant trop souvent reproduite, au goût de Severus en tout cas.

Il remarqua que son impression concernant Draco n'était pas qu'une impression, les yeux gris de son filleul passant leur temps à fixer les places où Harry aurait dû se trouver et montrant de temps en temps une culpabilité telle qu'elle inquiéta le professeur. Professeur qui décida d'agir et d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa journée, comme les précédentes, s'était très mal passée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rater les exercices demandés, Ron et Hermione l'avait ignoré comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais connu, Draco avait fait de même et ne répondait pas à ses appels, et pour couronner le tout, son cauchemar cette nuit avait été tel qu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant à s'en casser la voix.

Il savait aussi que son absence aux cours de Potions ne passait pas inaperçue mais il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans cette salle et supporter les visions, les coups de poignard de son professeur et l'ignorance de ses amis en même temps.

Il était en train de se dire que ce ne pouvait pas être pire lorsqu'il reçut un petit mot.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez vous présenter à mon bureau à 19h30 précise. Ne vous avisez pas de ne pas venir ou vous pouvez être certain que vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie des conséquences qu'il en résulterait._

_Soyez à l'heure._

_S. Rogue_

Et voilà, c'était vraiment pas son jour, il devait aller voir Rogue. Il savait que son professeur finirait pas réagir tôt ou tard à ses absences et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour se défendre. Il avait espéré que l'autre ne dirait rien, trop heureux de ne plus le voir, mais apparemment l'amour de Rogue du respect des règles avait pris le dessus sur sa haine d'Harry.

Ce dernier regarda sa montre : 17h00 ; il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'affronter son professeur. Il opta pour la Bibliothèque, où il savait qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Il avait refusé de répondre aux questions des autres Gryffondors qui, ayant déjà dû faire face à une crise en 4e année, s'étaient dits que ça finirait par se calmer. Harry, lui, savait qu'il avait perdu l'amitié qu'il chérissait tant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**19h29 : Devant la salle de potion**

Harry arrêta de tourner en rond, ce qu'il faisait depuis 10 minutes déjà. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mon Dieu qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il le fallait, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas tester les nerfs de Rogue, surtout maintenant, en n'allant pas au rendez-vous imposé. C'est donc en se mordant la lèvre qu'il frappa à la porte et attendit. La voix de l'être aimé résonna et il entra comme il y était autorisé.

-Monsieur Potter, à l'heure et avec des manières, c'est vraiment très étonnant. Vous aurait-on lancé un sort de confusion pour changer ainsi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, les yeux obstinément posés sur les dalles du sol.

-Approchez.

Il s'exécuta, toujours sans le regarder. Cela n'échappa pas du tout à Severus qui se retint de s'énerver.

-Monsieur Potter, vous vous doutez que votre absence à mes cours est loin de ne pas avoir été remarquée et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il n'est pas dans vos droits de ne plus suivre un enseignement, comme cela, du jour au lendemain. Dois-je vous rappeler que les Potions font partie des épreuves aux Aspics ?

Silence.

-Répondez.

-Non Monsieur...

-Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous permettez un comportement si peu réglementaire ?

-...

-J'attends Monsieur Potter.

-...

Harry entendit alors son professeur soupirer, sans aucun doute de colère, et ferma les yeux, attendant son heure.

-Monsieur Potter ! Je commence à en avoir assez de votre silence face à mes questions. Vous vous êtes autorisé une absence prolongée à mes cours et j'exige de savoir pourquoi. Décidément, vous les enchaînez cette année. Non content d'avoir enfreint le règlement cette nuit-là, vous poursuivez comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne vous a-t-il pas suffi de vous jouer de moi ce soir-là ? Devez-vous encore me pourrir l'existence en ne faisant pas une chose aussi simple que d'être présent à mon cours et attentif ?!

L'agacement, l'énervement et l'incompréhension étaient clairs dans la voix grave du professeur, dont les paroles firent relever vivement la tête à Harry. Comment ça, « se jouer de lui » ? Alors c'était ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait voulu lui faire une farce et qu'il s'était moqué de lui avec cette potion et cette nuit ? Il le croyait donc si mauvais ?

Rogue fut surpris et heureux (de l'avoir enfin fait réagir) lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts pleins d'incompréhension mais aussi de colère et de douleur se lever vers lui. Il le fut moins lorsque son élève pâlit instantanément et que des larmes arrivèrent peu à peu. Il vit ensuite une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans ces pupilles et qui le figea sur place. De la peur. Harry avait peur. Mais de quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, apeuré, avant de s'enfuir en courant, balançant littéralement la porte conte le mur dans un fracas monstre en sortant.

L'autre resta interdit un long moment avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits. La colère monta et il se précipita dans ses appartements, attrapant un verre et se servant un fond de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avala d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer Bordel ?! Il ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco réfléchissait tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il avait longtemps pensé aux récents événements et avait finalement décidé de parler à son parrain. Il s'en voulait beaucoup pour Harry. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Non, lorsqu'il avait vu Harry frapper puis hurler sur Ron pour le défendre, il avait été choqué et touché. Mais lorsque le roux et la brune étaient partis en les laissant, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry venait de briser l'amitié qu'il avait de plus chère au monde, celle avec le garçon que lui aimait. Pour lui. Et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il se rendait donc chez son parrain afin de se rendre utile ne serait-ce qu'une fois à son ami.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque quelque chose le percuta. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd et le Serpentard jura, prêt à hurler sur l'idiot qui lui avait foncé dedans lorsque ses yeux reconnurent Harry. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à Harry. L'autre avait le visage noyé de larmes, des yeux gonflés et plus que tout, qui semblaient le regarder sans le voir. Le brun se releva sans rien dire et repartit aussi vite, laissant là un Draco éberlué.

Draco qui aperçut la porte de la salle de Potions ouverte. Quelque chose avait dû se passer avec son parrain. Cela eut pour effet de doubler sa volonté et il se releva avant de marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des Cachots. Au moment où le tableau s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer, il décida d'y aller cash.

-Tu dois lui dire !

-Pardon ? fit un Severus plus qu'étonné par cette entrée brutale

-Tu dois lui dire, tu dois lui dire la vérité.

-Mais enfin Draco, veux-tu bien me dire de quoi tu parles ?

-D'Harry Parrain, d'Harry !

Cela eut pour effet de couper court à la réplique du professeur.

-... Voudrais-tu t'expliquer je te prie ?

-Ne joue pas les idiots Parrain. Je te parle de tes sentiments pour lui - et non ne me dis pas que je délire parce que je sais que tu en as, je le vois, comme le nez au milieu de la figure - il faut que tu lui dises.

-Draco...

-Quoi ? Ne commence pas en me disant que tu ne peux pas parce que tu ne peux pas être heureux ou qu'il ne t'aime pas parce que je serais obligé de te traiter d'idiot et tu n'apprécieras pas et tu t'énerveras et on perdra de vue ce qui est important.

-Qui est ? fit le parrain, un peu amusé par ce discours

-Que Harry t'aime !

D'accord, qui aurait été là, n'aurait sans doute pas cru que ce grand brun à la bouche ouverte était la Terreur des Cachots, le monstre impassible terroriseur de premières années.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Harry t'aime. Et tu es un imbécile pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte cette fameuse nuit. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais...

-Cette fameuse nuit ? Comment es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles « Harry » d'abord ? Draco ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, fit Draco, qui savait ce que ferait son parrain s'il apprenait qu'il se sacrifiait

-C'est plus que le moment au contraire. Alors ?

Le blond soupira.

-Bon, très bien, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé parce que c'était mon idée.

-T-Ton idée ?

-Oui, _j'ai_ donné à Harry la potion aphrodisiaque.

-Comment ? Draco !

-Mais quoi ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse ! Je savais qu'il n'oserait jamais te parler sans ça et que tu ne ferais jamais le premier pas à cause de cette idée stupide que tu t'es ancrée dans le crâne comme quoi tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur. Alors oui, je lui ai donné cette potion et oui, je te l'affirme, Harry t'aime et la preuve en est cette fameuse nuit.

-Une potion aphrodisiaque n'est pas la preuve de sentiments Draco.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle potion aphrodisiaque Parrain.

-... Comment cela ?

-Non mais vraiment, tu me prends pour qui : bien sûr que j'ai préparé une potion qui te permettrait d'être sûr de ses sentiments pour toi mais je suppose que tout Grand Maître que tu es, tu n'as pas pris la peine de tester plus amplement cette potion après coup et que tu t'es contenté de le repousser en étant persuadé que ce n'était qu'une nuit de farce.

-J...

-Eh bien sache, le coupa le plus jeune, que ce que j'ai donné à Harry n'était autre que de l'_Unicus Amor_. Je suppose que tu connais et que tu en connais les effets.

Oh oui, Severus connaissait cette potion. Et oui, il en connaissait les effets et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le figeait, là, maintenant. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle potion aphrodisiaque, c'était une potion qui avait pour effet d'éveiller le corps de celui qui la buvait, mais aussi et surtout de le réserver à la personne qu'il aimait. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait toucher le buveur à part celui ou celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il voulait se voir toucher par. Toute autre personne provoquerait un rejet total.

Alors c'était ça que son filleul avait donné à Harry ? Mais alors... En y réfléchissant bien l'aspect de la potion coïncidait tout à fait. Et il devait le reconnaître, il avait été tellement dépité en sachant qu'Harry aimait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, à dire vrai, il avait totalement délaissé la dite potion.

Pour le coup, le Maître était muet comme une vraie carpe. C'est un soupir de son dragon de filleul qui le ramena à la réalité. Les questions fusèrent alors toutes d'un coup à son cerveau. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque le visage du blond perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ses prunelles acier s'emplirent de peur.

'Encore ?! Ah non, ça suffit !'

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

Mais l'autre ne répondait pas, horrifié parce qu'il venait de comprendre...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco vit le visage de son parrain blêmir un peu tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il représentait pour Harry. C'est à ce moment que la voix du brun retentit dans sa tête.

'C'est fini, il est mort, il me déteste, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai tout perdu, il est mort, il me déteste, c'est de ma faute, ma faute... Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir, je dois mourir... Je n'ai plus rien, il ne me reste rien, il me déteste, ils me détestent, je dois mourir...'

Ces paroles tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête tandis son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs. Ses prunelles acier s'emplirent de peur.

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

Mais l'autre ne répondait pas, horrifié parce qu'il venait de comprendre...

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois !**

**Merci de ne pas me tuer, que dis-je, c'est impossible, vous n'auriez pas la suite sinon =P**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions (s'il vous plaîîît) !**

**Je vous laisse vous faire vos propres idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le prochain Chapitre, et vous aurez votre réponse la prochaine fois^^**

**J'hésite d'ailleurs à vous publier tout de même deux Chapitres samedi prochain, étant donné que le Chapitre 9 est assez court, et le 10 assez long... Je verrais, ma décision dépendra surtout des messages que je pourrais recevoir (XP) mais aussi si j'arrive à bien faire chauffer mes doigts ce week-end sur ma prochaine Fic, que je veux absolument finir avant la fin de la publication de celle-ci, pour ne pas vous faire attendre et ne pas prendre du retard, ce que je n'aime pas et ne veux pas faire à mes Lecteurs !**

**Aussi suis-je un peu stressée de ne pas y arriver, donc bon, on verra ce que cette semaine nous apporte^^**

**Aller, assez de bla bla de ma part ! Place aux Reviews et aux cogitations !**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Ravie de vous revoir et j'espère que c'est réciproque =) Alors avant tout, DÉSOLÉE pour mon retard mais la journée d'hier a été un peu chargée... Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews, et pour vous, j'ai décidé de vous publier deux Chapitres ce week-end aussi^^ Merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre, bien sûr que c'est pour vous aussi !**

**Yumi : Merci à toi de me lire et aussi d'avoir renoncé à me tuer =P Mais, cela fait que tu as maintenant ta suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

-Draco ? Draco ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il bon sang ! Draco ?!

Le blond sembla se réveiller.

-Draco ?

-Oh mon Dieu Parrain ! Il faut agir, vite !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'agrippa et partit en courant comme un dément.

'Ry ! 'Ry tu m'entends ? Où es-tu ?! 'Ry réponds-moi ! Harry ! Ne fais rien de stupide je t'en conjure... !'

'Dray... Toi aussi, tu m'as laissé, je ne compte pas, je ne compte pour personne, je dois disparaître...'

'Non 'Ry ! Tu te trompes ! Dis-moi où tu es ! Je t'en prie !'

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall lorsqu'un cri strident les alerta. Draco partit dans sa direction pour finalement arriver au pied de la tour d'Astronomie où un petit groupe d'élèves se réunissait déjà.

Une jeune première année se trouvait au milieu, une paire de jumelles à Quidditch dans les mains, sans doute en train de jouer avec un peu plus tôt. Draco tira son parrain jusqu'à elle avant de la fixer de yeux menaçants. Elle se contenta de lui tendre l'objet, tremblante. Il s'en saisit et elle leva un petit doigt vers le haut de la tour. Le cœur battant, Draco regarda...

Il était là, les joues toujours humides, le corps tremblant, debout sur le muret qui séparait du vide, le regard vague. Oh non... Draco ne put empêcher le frisson qui le parcourait ni les tremblements qui commençaient. Les yeux presque pleins de larmes, il tendit l'appareil au professeur de Potions qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien créer tout ce cirque.

Mais lorsqu'il vit ce que son filleul avait vu, son cœur s'arrêta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?!

-Draco... ?

-Que faire Parrain ? Il va... Il va...

-Non ! Je m'en occupe, toi, préviens le professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama le Maître des Cachots avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment puis de commencer l'ascension de la tour.

L'autre partit en courant, tant pis pour sa réputation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le professeur Dumbledore parlait avec le Professeur McGonagall tandis que les premiers arrivés dans la Grande Salle commençaient à manger. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur un Draco Malfoy très agité. Celui-ci se précipita jusqu'à la table professorale sur laquelle il plaqua ses mains, surprenant le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Voulez-vous bien vous tenir correctement ?! Que signifie tout ceci ? Cela vous fer...

-Harry ! Harry a des ennuis ! coupa-t-il, regardant le professeur Dumbledore qui se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise

-Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Où est-il ?

-Il-Il est en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il... Professeur je crois qu'il s'apprête à sauter !

La Directrice de Gryffondor supprima une exclamation tandis que le Directeur se levait en toute hâte et se précipitait dehors. Que Diable s'était-il passé ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non !

Surpris par toute cette agitation, tous les élèves présents se levèrent et suivirent le Directeur et les professeurs, comptant parmi eux Ron et Hermione, curieux et inquiets : pour que Dumbledore soit aussi agité, même devant les élèves, c'est que l'heure était grave. Ils arrivèrent tous au pied de la tour d'Astronomie en un temps record, rejoignant ceux déjà présents qui paniquaient grandement. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Dean et Seamus qui étaient déjà là et livides.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brune

-Harry... commença le blond, choqué

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le roux, inquiet de ce comportement, il avait beau en vouloir à son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit

-Harry est en haut, compléta le métis en passant un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de son ami, il est sur le point de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, les deux autres avaient compris. Les yeux d'Hermione mouillaient déjà tandis que Ron se figeait, ce n'était pas possible, pas Harry.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore lança un sortilège de Zoom sur le haut de la tour, matérialisant devant eux ce que quelqu'un sur un balais aurait pu voir de face. Et c'était bien ces mêmes cheveux en bataille, cette même cicatrice un peu moins voyante, ces mêmes yeux verts, ces mêmes lunettes rondes, qui s'affichaient devant eux, le tout complété par des larmes abondantes et un regard dans le vague. Hermione s'accrocha au cou de Ron tandis que Seamus se serrait contre Dean.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pendant ce temps, Severus était monté en haut de la tour, prenant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite, se dépêchant comme jamais. Il fallait qu'il arrive là-haut avant que son élève ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire...

Il arriva finalement en haut et s'arrêta net. Il était là, les épaules secouées de petits sanglots. Le professeur s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre et ne rien aggraver.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A travers le sort de Dumbledore, tous purent voir le professeur Rogue dans le dos d'Harry. Draco fut un peu soulagé à cette constatation.

'Harry, tu m'entends ?'

'Dray...'

'Oui, je suis là Harry, je suis là, je suis avec toi, je t'en pris ne fais rien, descends de cette tour, fais demi-tour et rejoins-nous...'

Il le vit fermer les yeux, faisant s'écouler deux grosses gouttes d'eau.

'Non, non tu mens... je ne suis rien... c'est ma faute, ma faute, il est mort... c'est ma faute...'

'Non Harry! C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas rien, tu comptes pour moi, pour nous tous. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, dis-moi !'

Mais l'autre hocha la tête en signe de négation et ne répondit plus.

'Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?'

Mais Harry ne répondait pas et Draco comprit avec horreur que l'autre venait de lui fermer son esprit. Il avait bien lu une petite note comme ça dans le livre et le petit « test » de son ami le premier jour de leur lien prit alors tout son sens. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu le lui dire de peur qu'il en fasse de même un jour où il n'irait pas bien. Il avait oublié ce détail et son ami allait en payer le prix...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus s'avança doucement, faisant glisser sa cape dans un bruit léger.

-Qui est là ? demanda la voix lasse de son élève

-C'est moi Harry...

L'autre eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant la voix. Doucement, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne vit que du sang, encore et toujours, partout sur ce corps, sur ce visage, sur cette robe. Il n'y avait que du sang et des yeux pleins de haine. Du sang encore et toujours !

-Non... murmura Harry, Non...

-Je suis là Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Non... taisez-vous... non...

-Harry, viens, descends de là, viens, rejoins-moi doucement... Je veux te parler Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose, quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru dire un jour...

-Non...

-Harry, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pour tout... J'avais peur, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes ce matin là... Mais j'étais heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras... Harry !

-Non... Non, Non, NON ! augmenta la voix d'Harry, Non vous mentez, vous n'êtes pas réel, vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry !

-NON VOUS MENTEZ ! hurla le brun, VOUS ÊTES MORT, MORT PAR MA FAUTE ! C'EST MA FAUTE, MA FAUTE ! C'EST MOI QUI VOUS AI TUE ! VOUS ÊTES MORT A CAUSE DE MOI ! VOUS ME DÉTESTEZ !

-C'est faux Harry ! Je ne te déteste pas je...

-NON TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla encore le brun en se couvrant les oreilles, TAISEZ-VOUS, TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS L'ENTENDRE DIRE ! C'EST MA FAUTE !

Rogue resta sans voix devant cette scène, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son Harry ? Pourquoi le croyait-il mort ?

Après un long moment de silence, le petit brun se tourna vers l'objet de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars.

-C'est fini... murmura-t-il, Je dois disparaître, ma faute... Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

Il leva les bras tandis que les yeux de Severus s'écarquillaient de frayeur et que son corps commençait à bouger de lui-même, alors qu'il lisait sur le bout de ses lèvres : Je t'aime...

Puis les paupières cachèrent les pupilles vertes et le corps bascula.

Severus ne réfléchit pas un seul instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rattrapé Harry et alors que des cris lui parvenaient déjà, il s'élança à sa suite...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En bas, tout se déroula comme au ralenti, ils virent le professeur Rogue tenter de raisonner Harry puis celui-ci hurler, sans savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Et puis, alors que le visage du professeur se métamorphosait, ils comprirent, et les cris retentirent tandis que le brun se laissait tomber dans le vide.

Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir alors, non pas un mais deux corps tomber vers eux, le deuxième poussé par une fumée noire, rejoignant le premier à toute allure.

Hermione, Ron, Seamus et Dean hurlèrent comme les autres tandis que Seamus se réfugiait dans les bras de Dean, cachant ses yeux dans son cou, le bras de l'autre l'entourant férocement, et qu'Hermione se cachait les yeux en se cassant la voix.

Draco hurla intérieurement : 'HARRY ! NOOOOOON !'

Et il entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore s'élever et hurler une formule qu'il ne distingua pas, trop paniqué...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry sourit tandis qu'il sentait son corps fendre l'air. Voilà, il partait enfin, il allait rejoindre ses parents, Sirius, Remus, et son professeur ; peut-être lui pardonnera-t-il une fois qu'il le verra là-bas ?

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant un corps qui se rapprochait du sien, puis il sentit deux bras musclés entourer son corps, d'une manière protectrice et amoureuse. La voix qu'il aimait tant résonna alors doucement à ses tympans, murmurant :

-Je suis là Harry... Harry... Je t'aime...

Puis il entendit d'autres voix hurler, et ce fut le calme plat...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce Chapitre-là ! Et on se calme, puisque vous avez juste à cliquer sur Next pour avoir la suite qui a été publiée en même temps^^**

**On se retrouve à la fin du Chapitre 10 !**

**Une petite Review avant ? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il eut un peu de mal à reconnaître la pièce. Tout était un peu flou et des chuchotements créaient un bourdonnement sourd et dérangeant dans sa tête. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses bras ne pouvaient le supporter. Il commençait à tomber lorsque quelqu'un le saisit par l'épaule. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore.

-Doucement mon garçon.

L'autre l'aida à s'asseoir contre les oreillers et il put enfin distinguer les alentours. L'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se pass... Il tourna vivement la tête vers les autres lits, se rappelant tout à coup pourquoi il était là. Il vit Harry, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien, semblant dormir.

-Il n'a pas de blessures graves, du moins rien au niveau physique, fit gentiment le Directeur, faisant tourner la tête du professeur des Potions vers les personnes présentes

Il y avait Albus, bien sûr, les yeux rassurants mais aussi inquiets, sans cette petite pointe de malice qu'on lui connaissait si bien, puis Minerva, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue ; Pompom s'attelait déjà à ses côtés afin de lui amener un remède quelconque. Il fut un peu surpris de voir Weasley et Granger et il put sentir la présence de son filleul, très en arrière.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte glaciale lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Alors comme ça ce crétin de rouquin et cette idiote de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se permettaient de se ramener près d'Harry comme si de rien n'était et comme s'ils l'avaient aidé tandis qu'ils rejetaient Draco ?

Cette étincelle n'échappa pas au professeur Dumbledore qui crut bon d'intervenir. Il ne valait mieux pas énerver Severus maintenant.

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien retourner dans votre tour je vous prie ? Un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Mais professeur...

-Non Miss Granger, je ne veux pas d'argumentation détaillée. Harry ne se réveillera pas tout de suite et je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue qui aura besoin de repos dans peu de temps.

La brune baissa la tête avant de la hocher, elle ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre du Directeur de cette école. Le professeur McGonagall les raccompagna donc tandis que Draco s'approchait enfin.

-Draco ?

L'autre ne dit rien mais ses yeux en disaient long. Il avait sans doute eu très peur pour eux, et Rogue se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sauté sans pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait pu causer pour son filleul. Il s'en voulut énormément, surtout en pensant à ce que Draco avait dû ressentir, il espérait que ce n'était pas de l'abandon.

-C'est bon parrain, ne t'inquiète pas. Il fallait sauver Harry et c'est ce que tu as tenté de faire, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu me laisser volontairement...

-Draco...

-Je devrais aller me coucher. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait aller.

Sur ces mots, le blond partit, non sans un signe de tête respectueux, ce qui le surprit, envers le professeur Dumbledore et un dernier regard pour son parrain, puis pour son ami. Une fois les portes fermées derrière lui, le silence s'installa. Poppy fit avaler une potion à Severus pour palier aux éventuelles douleurs des suites de sa chute avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures, très bien remises. Elle en fit de même pour Harry sous les yeux inquiets du Maître des Cachots et ceux calculateurs du Directeur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va s'en sortir, fit l'infirmière, Tout de même, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le reçois ici, mais pour une raison pareille !

-Que s'est-il passé Severus ?

Ce dernier soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je n'en sais rien Albus. J'avais convié Potter à mon bureau pour discuter de ses absences répétées à mon cours mais lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il a refusé de répondre. Et puis il a semblé effrayé par quelque chose - je ne sais pas quoi - et il est parti en courant. Là-dessus Draco est arrivé et à un moment, il est devenu livide et m'a entraîné vers le hall. Un cri a retenti et nous avons vu où était Harry. Je suis monté pour l'empêcher de faire... une idiotie de ce genre... termina-t-il dans un chuchotement

-Et une fois en haut ?

-C'était vraiment très étrange, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter des paroles incohérentes, il disait que c'était sa faute, puis qu'il n'était rien, que... Albus, il m'a accusé d'être un fantôme !

L'autre le regarda, surpris. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme pour qu'il agisse ainsi. A moins que...

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu être ensorcelé ?

-Je lui ai lancé des sorts diagnostiques approfondis Albus, intervint l'infirmière, rien n'a été révélé.

-Son sang.

-Pardon ?

-Prélevez-lui un peu de sang.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Il n'a peut-être pas été ensorcelé mais il est possible qu'on lui ait fait prendre une potion - certaines ont des effets très néfastes et sont indétectables sans test direct sur le solvant. Je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose.

-Très bien, mais avant ça, vous allez vous reposer - je ne vous demande pas votre avis mon garçon, il vous faut du repos - et une fois sur pied, vous analyserez un prélèvement que Pompom aura fait.

Le brun sembla hésité puis hocha la tête, avala une potion de sommeil et sombra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Maître des Cachots pour se remettre. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit au travail sur l'échantillon que lui avait fourni la vieille femme guérisseuse. Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas, et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Il semblait simplement dormir.

Severus avait donc décidé de noyer son inquiétude dans la recherche de ce qu'avait le jeune gryffon. Il s'était emparé de tous ses ingrédients de réserve, même les plus rares, afin de tester ce sang. Les paroles de ce dernier tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il voulait comprendre. Il voulait aussi s'expliquer avec lui, savoir si ce qu'il avait découvert était vrai et qui sait, peut-être Harry voudrait-il bien de lui ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là tandis que l'échantillon qu'il testait devenait noir. Enfin...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et soupirait d'un air las. L'agitation de ces derniers jours l'avait beaucoup épuisé et il fallait le reconnaître, il était inquiet. Son jeune protégé était à l'infirmerie et avait tenté de se suicider. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lorsque le jeune Malfoy lui avait dit ça, il n'avait pas voulu le croire non plus. Mais le fait est qu'Harry s'était bel et bien jeté du haut de la tour. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il avait bien vu que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger semblaient en vouloir à leur ami. Mais cela était-il suffisant pour le pousser à une telle chose ?

Il soupirait encore une fois lorsque la lumière de la cheminée s'illumina et qu'un Severus Rogue blafard apparut. Celui-ci tenait une petite fiole de fumée noire. Le Directeur se leva aussitôt.

-Severus, mon garçon ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

L'autre se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau directorial. Il respira calmement avant de commencer, l'autre s'étant de nouveau assis.

-C'est terrible Albus. Je ne sais pas comment Potter s'est retrouvé avec ça dans le sang, mais je peux vous assurer que quiconque y est pour quelque chose était très mal intentionné. Surtout quand on connaît l'état mental déjà fragile sur certains points de Potter...

-Poursuivez Severus, vous m'inquiétez.

-La potion qui est à l'origine d'une grande partie du comportement de Monsieur Potter s'appelle la « Peur Vivante ». Elle tire son nom de sa puissance, un peu comme la « Goutte Du Mort-Vivant ». Elle a pour but de se faire matérialiser devant celui qui l'ingère ses terreurs les plus profondes. Cela vient progressivement jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'a bu ne voit que ça et ne puisse plus distinguer illusions de réalité. Il verra ses peurs partout et bien évidemment, le mental est affecté. Car celui qui boit cette potion s'affaiblit l'esprit de jour en jour. Dans le cas de Monsieur Potter, les effets ont été d'autant plus forts qu'il a vécu des choses traumatisantes, comme n'importe quelle personne ayant vécu la Guerre me direz-vous, mais Monsieur Potter n'est pas n'importe qui et il renferme depuis longtemps des choses dans son esprits qui sont bien cachées. Je me doute que les récents événements avec Weasley et Granger - même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il en retourne - n'ont pas beaucoup aidé quant à la santé mentale du Gryffondor.

Il laissa ensuite le temps au Directeur d'ingérer tout ce qu'il venait de révéler. C'est d'une voix basse que l'autre demanda :

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Il faudrait savoir ce qui fait vraiment peur à Monsieur Potter, quelle est son angoisse la plus profonde, en d'autres termes, ce qu'il voyait avant de... de s'éteindre. Une autre grande particularité de cette potion est qu'elle n'a pas d'antidote pré-défini. Il ne se prépare que lorsque la peur de la personne est identifiée et selon le type de peur, la composition change. Il faut souvent accompagner cela de l'objet de la peur elle-même. Mais là encore, cela dépend des cas.

-Comment savoir ce qui lui fait peur ?

-La Légilimencie est à exclure, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, et je ne sais pas comment cet avorton a fait, mais il est passé maître dans l'art de l'Occlumencie. Néanmoins, j'ai peut-être un autre moyen de le savoir, mais je vous le dis tout de suite Albus, nous n'allez pas du tout aimer mon idée...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'il commença à revenir à lui, son corps lui parut lourd. Vraiment très lourd. Il avait mal à la tête et tout était embrumé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Où était-il ? Il réfléchit à ce dont il se souvenait, en attendant que son corps accepte de bouger. Et ça lui revint. Rogue, le sang, Ron, Hermione, Draco, le sang, l'envie de calme et de liberté, le sang, la solitude... Avait-il vraiment tenté de... ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins ils seraient mieux, sans lui. Puis une voix lui revint à l'esprit, la sensation d'un corps protégeant le sien, des mots... Il avait dû rêver, jamais l'autre ne lui aurait dit cela.

Il décida d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il tourna doucement la tête, ses yeux tentant de s'habituer au décor. Une petite exclamation et des bruits de pas rapides lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Une personne se rapprocha et il sentit une main douce sur sa joue. On lui mit ses lunettes et il put voir Madame Pomfresh, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous m'entendez Monsieur Potter ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. L'infirmière l'examina doucement mais sûrement avant de lui faire boire un verre d'eau à petite gorgée puis une potion rose claire sans goût. Lorsqu'il retrouva totalement ses esprits, elle l'aida à s'asseoir et partit dans son bureau.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La conversation qu'ils avaient fut interrompue lorsque la voix de Poppy retentit dans le bureau :

« _Monsieur Potter est réveillé._ »

Albus et Severus se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le foyer de la cheminée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Madame Pomfresh revint très vite, un plateau peu garni, mais garni quand même d'un petit déjeuner léger, dans les mains. Elle le posa au-dessus de ses genoux sur une petite table et il eut la nausée en voyant toute la nourriture : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur de l'infirmière qui jura dans un souffle avant de lui donner une potion anti-nausée. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'entamer à petites bouchées ce qu'on lui avait donné.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent bientôt leur attention et ils virent les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue s'avancer vers eux. Harry baissa les yeux, il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait le plus âgé si tôt.

-Harry, mon garçon, quelle frayeur tu nous as fait ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien... murmura Harry d'une voix rauque

-Bien, bien, je suppose que tout est encore un peu flou, fit l'autre, observant ses réactions

Il comprit très vite qu'Harry se souvenait déjà de tout.

-Harry, j'aimerais te laisser te reposer mais... il faut que nous sachions : que s'est-il passé ?

L'autre poussa la table et donc le plateau mais refusa de répondre.

-Harry, tu peux nous parler. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ces paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, elles rappelèrent plutôt certaines choses à Harry qui ne put retenir l'acidité qui se glissa dans ses paroles :

-Comme vous me faites confiance ? Cela reviendrait plutôt à ne pas se fier du tout à vous.

-Harry, j'ai confiance en toi voyons !

-Vous avez confiance en moi ? Vous aviez suffisamment confiance en moi pour vous forcer à avaler une potion mortelle mais vous n'aviez pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire que vous n'étiez pas mort ? Vous aviez peur que j'aille le dire à Voldemort, c'est ça ? Ou bien que je refuse de mourir comme je le devais si je savais que vous étiez encore là ? Ou bien c'est justement de me dire ça en face qui vous a empêché de venir me voir ?

-Harry... fit Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte, il ne pensait pas que son élève amènerait ce sujet maintenant

Il fut coupé par le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent et McGonagall entra, suivie de Ron et d'Hermione. Tous deux avaient des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'ils n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, mais le soulagement se lut sur leur visage lorsqu'ils virent leur meilleur ami réveillé. Ils se précipitèrent à son chevet et eurent un coup au cœur lorsqu'il bougea dans son lit, semblant vouloir s'éloigner d'eux, détournant les yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne, un grand brun bouillonnant intérieurement à cette vue.

Ils se regardèrent, la même culpabilité inscrite sur leurs traits. Hermione s'approcha du lit d'Harry, tremblante. Celui-ci détourna encore plus la tête.

-Oh Harry...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. L'autre se figea un moment tandis que des petits mots résonnaient dans son oreille :

-Je... je suis... tellement... désolée... je... j'ai eu... si... peur... pour toi... ne refais... plus jamais... ça... compris ?

Il hésita un instant et tourna son regard sur celui de son meilleur ami, qu'il vit plein d'excuses et de sincérité. Il serra alors la jeune fille contre lui, laissant une larme couler dans ses cheveux indomptés.

Après un moment, elle le libéra. Toute inquiétude partie, elle se prépara à lui passer le savon du siècle. Mais le bruit de la porte résonna de nouveau et ils purent voir Draco qui entrait. Celui-ci se figea devant tous les regards posés sur lui et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour devant ceux surpris et méfiants du roux et de la brune de même que celui de leur directrice de Maison, lorsque ses yeux gris localisèrent Harry.

Ce dernier le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension et sa voix résonna bientôt dans l'esprit du blond.

'Dray...'

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, le soulagement arriva mais fut très vite remplacé par la colère dans la tête du blond qui se dirigea alors d'un pas net vers le lit, faisant fi des yeux qui le suivaient, les siens concentrés sur les prunelles vertes du brun. Il se planta devant lui, droit, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

A cette vision, l'autre baissa les siens : 'Je suis vraiment dé...'

CLAC !

La gifle monumentale qu'il reçut résonna dans toute l'infirmerie, surprenant tous ceux présents.

Harry garda les yeux écarquillés avant de porter une main à sa joue rouge, en feu, et de tourner la tête vers le blond.

'Espèce d'imbécile ! Comment as-tu osé tenter de te tuer ! Tu ne vois donc pas combien tu comptes pour moi, pour nous ?! Non mais je te jure ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!'

'Je-Je suis désolé, je...'

'Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, je veux des explications, et vite !'

'Je n'ai pas à t'en donner !' s'énerva le brun

-Pardon ?! Oh que si tu as à m'en donner ! cria pratiquement le blond, surprenant tous ceux présents qui n'étaient pas Harry et n'avaient pas entendu le début de leur conversation spirituelle.

Le blond n'en avait rien à faire, trop énervé, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'utilisait plus son esprit pour parler.

-Et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes parce que crois-moi que sinon, tu vas passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute ta vie ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas entendu ?! Tu serais mort, comme ça, en te jetant du haut de la tour, sans penser à tous ceux que tu laissais ?!

-Ceux que je laissais ? Tu es bien placé pour parler Dray !

-Oui je suis bien placé pour parler 'Ry ! (surnoms qui surprirent tout le monde), Oui je suis bien placé parce que j'ai failli te perdre, crétin de mes deux ! Et je te préviens, Harry James Potter-Black, que si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de me fermer ton esprit, et de me cacher des choses, tu regretteras amèrement le jour de ta naissance !

-J...

-Je peux savoir, coupa le blond, à quoi ça sert qu'on passe des mois à fabriquer la pire potion que je n'ai jamais faite, qu'on fasse un rituel qui m'a valu des bleus dans le dos pendant des jours à cause du choc sur le sol - et enlève ce sourire de ton visage, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment - tout ça pour que Môsieur Harry Potter garde pour lui le fait qu'il puisse couper la connexion quand ça lui chante, et qu'il utilise cet atout au pire des moments ?! Je peux savoir ?! Parce que là, vraiment, je ne vois PAS DU TOUT !

Face à cette explosion qui les laissa tous sans voix, Harry se contenta de tendre le bras. Draco se calma un peu avant de venir se blottir contre Harry, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Spectacle qui rendit tous ceux présents encore plus perplexes, si c'était possible. Après un instant, la voix de Rogue s'éleva :

-Je pense que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer Messieurs.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête contre le torse d'Harry, qui regarda son professeur avant de tourner ses yeux vers ses amis. Il sourit devant leurs airs choqués, celui soulagé d'Hermione et celui de Ron qui exprimait ce qu'il avait su voir avant leur dispute.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Peu de temps après, Draco ne voulant pas lâcher Harry, celui-ci se décala pour que son ami prenne place à côté de lui. Tous les autres s'installèrent aussi, Dumbledore ayant réquisitionné des chaises. Cela fait, le silence prit place. Personne ne savait par où commencer. Harry se contenta de les regarder, attendant les questions.

-Bien, fit le Directeur, étant donné qu'il y a certaines choses dont je devrais te parler en privé Harry, je pense que nous devrions commencer par quelque chose de moins... profond.

-Comme votre relation nouvelle avec Monsieur Malfoy, compléta le professeur Rogue, formulant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas

Ce dernier regarda son parrain puis Harry.

'Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je ne dirai rien de ton secret.'

'Merci 'Ry...'

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda celui-ci à voix haute

-Depuis quand êtes-vous « amis » ? commença le professeur

-Deux mois, à peu de choses près.

-Comment un tel miracle s'est-il produit ?

-Nous avons discuté : un jour, nous nous sommes disputés et puis, des réflexions en entraînant d'autres, des révélations ont été faites qui ont conduit à une entente qui est devenue amitié.

L'autre arqua un sourcil à sa façon bien à lui avant de poursuivre.

-Monsieur Malfoy a dit vous avoir entendu lorsque vous... n'alliez pas bien. Mais j'étais avec lui à ce moment là et je n'ai rien entendu.

'Pas étonnant.'

Draco sourit en regardant Harry pour sa petite remarque.

-Et il y a quelques instants, il a énoncé la fabrication d'une potion et vous a reproché de lui avoir « fermé votre esprit ».

-...

-Alors ?

-...

-Nous attendons Monsieur Potter.

Draco regarda son parrain, il savait parfaitement que l'autre avait déjà compris de quoi il en retournait. La voix d'Harry lui fit tourner la tête.

-Avant que nous en disions plus, je dois vous prévenir, aucun d'entre vous ne va aimer ce que nous allons révéler.

Ils hochèrent la tête, attentifs. Harry soupira.

-Lorsque Draco et moi sommes devenus... amis, nous avons beaucoup échangé, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je voulais que cette amitié soit partagée mais Draco refusait catégoriquement que nous l'affichions dans l'école, parce qu'il avait peur qu'on me tourne le dos, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens à ses amis qui eurent la décence de baisser les yeux. Je me suis alors dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen pour que nous communiquions sans nous faire repérer. J'ai trouvé un livre de Potions particulièrement intéressant - oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, intéressant (reprit-il devant l'air presque étonné de son professeur) - dont l'une en particulier permettait de partager son esprit avec une autre personne. Je n'avais pas le choix lorsque mon esprit était connecté à Voldemort, et je n'en ai pas de très bons souvenirs, mais j'étais prêt à passer ce pas avec Draco. Il a accepté. Nous avons préparé la potion et ma puissance magique a permis au lien de se créer, lors d'un rituel magique.

-Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Hermione, visiblement impressionnée et intéressée

-Nos esprits sont constamment reliés l'un à l'autre, nous entendons ce que pense l'autre et nous avons accès à ses pensées.

-Néanmoins, nous pouvons décider de fermer notre esprit si nous le voulons, pendant un laps de temps court mais suffisant, compléta Draco en lançant un regard pire que meurtrier au brun

-C'est pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy a su que vous n'alliez pas bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall

Le blond hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry observait Dumbledore, un peu de malice était revenue dans son regard et il semblait en même temps surpris de ces révélations.

-Vous êtes conscients...

-... d'avoir enfreint au moins un quart des règles de l'école ? compléta Harry, Oui professeur Rogue, mais je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-C'est certain...

Harry fut surpris du sous-ton amusé qu'il crut distinguer. Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

-Bien, je pense que nous en savons assez pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons te laisser Harry, tu dois te reposer.

-Professeur, intervint Hermione, pouvons-nous rester encore un peu avec lui ?

-Si vous me promettez de ne pas insister s'il refuse de répondre aux questions que je sais que vous lui poserez, alors oui, Miss Granger, vous pouvez.

A ces mots, Draco baissa les yeux et commença à se dégager du lit pour les laisser mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il le retint jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'entre eux, avec la brune et le rouquin. Il lui désigna ensuite la chaise près de son lit sur laquelle le blond s'assit.

A sa grande surprise, Granger lui sourit tandis que Ron l'ignorait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

**Et c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**Voilà voilà ! Une petite Review ? =)**

**Gros Bisous tout le monde ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'hab^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de la publication de ce Chapitre, je n'ai pas eu une minute de dispo ce week-end ! Mais me voilà vite flash avec la suite de cette Fic^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews ou ont décidé de me suivre ! Je vous adore !**

**Petite note:**** Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir fait remarquer donc je laisse une note pour tout le monde : l'auto-mutilation de Draco s'appelle effectivement la scarification, cependant, personnellement, je trouve aussi qu'il se sacrifie par cette acte, mais le sens serait un peu dur à expliquer ici, dans une simple note. Néanmoins, je prends bien vos remarques en compte et vais rajouter une note sur le premier des chapitres concernés pour prévenir les autres. Je transformerai également l'un des "sacrifier" en "scarifier" car il est vrai qu'il faut appeler les chose comme elles le sont^^**

**Avertissement : Ce Chapitre est l'un de ceux qui justifient le Rating M, vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous continuez en sachant qu'il y aura des SCÈNES EXPLICITES, ce sera de votre responsabilité !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que tu ne nous le diras pas, du moins pas maintenant.

Harry confirma.

-Mais je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous, de vous deux, confirma-t-elle à l'air surpris de Draco, Toi Harry, parce que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'étais sous le choc, de votre amitié et aussi que tu nous l'aies cachée, je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus, me dire que tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance pour nous le dire... J'étais très déçue, c'est pour ça que je t'ai ignoré, il me fallait du temps. Et toi Draco (l'autre se raidit mais elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant), je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir jugé sans réfléchir, je pense que toutes ces années où nous nous sommes affrontés ont beaucoup joué, ça plus que la Guerre, je peux te l'assurer. Mais j'aurais dû me montrer plus ouverte, j'aurais dû réfléchir au fait que faire partie d'une famille nous pousse à agir dans un certain sens, mais pas forcément à cautionner ce qu'elle fait. Pour ces préjugés et mon comportement, je m'excuse.

L'autre en resta sans voix. Wow. Déjà qu'il avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Harry, mais alors là, que Granger s'excuse comme ça, alors que...

-Non, dit-il, c'est moi qui devrais m'exc... qui aurais dû agir plus tôt. Je...

Le voyant à court de mot, la brune se leva et il l'imita, par réflexe. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre la sienne. Seul son comportement Malfonien empêcha une exclamation de surprise de lui échapper lorsqu'elle s'en saisit et l'attira dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle, 'à la Hermione', pensa Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond resta crispé un instant avant de doucement rendre l'étreinte. Le brune en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry, il serait mort sans toi. Je suis ravie de t'avoir pour ami.

Puis elle le lâcha et tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Il resta impassible face à leurs regards, fixant du sien celui à qui il n'oserait jamais parler. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main en silence. L'autre la serra en plaisantant :

-Pas encore un câlin caché hein ?

Cela eut pour effet de briser les barrières du roux qui sourit, le rouge un peu aux joues tandis qu'Harry et Hermione éclataient de rire, suivis par Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours suivants, Ron, Hermione et Draco apprirent à faire connaissance, durant les visites pour Harry. Le Serpentard amena un jour Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, à qui il avait expliqué pas mal de choses (hormis ses cicatrices, cela revenait à tout). Ils s'étaient vite faits à cette nouvelle entente et chacun avait découvert les autres au fur et à mesure.

Harry quant à lui gardait toujours le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé et personne n'en parlait, ne voulant pas l'embêter. Bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh avait dû se battre avec la moitié, voire plus, de l'école, qui venait chaque jour pour essayer de le voir et lui poser des questions.

Il avait également eu la surprise de voir arriver la famille Weasley, que Dumbledore avait fait venir, en faisant passer toutefois la tentative d'Harry pour un accident. Mensonge auquel ceux au courant participèrent, se doutant que si Mme Weasley apprenait la vérité, Harry serait plus que mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque immédiate.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'Harry allait bien, l'infirmière l'autorisa à sortir.

-Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau ce soir, avait-elle dit

Harry avait presque oublié que tout venait de là. De ses sentiments pour lui, de cette unique nuit. Du sang, il avait voulu partir parce qu'il pensait avoir tué son professeur. Ses cauchemars. Tout se bousculait tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que pourrait bien lui dire le Maître des Cachots.

Et puis il y avait ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait entendus alors qu'il tombait, la sensation de l'étreinte, la chaleur, le bien être... Avait-il tout imaginé dans un dernier espoir ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, il s'était vraiment senti en paix.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Monsieur Potter, entrez.

Le plus jeune obéit sans regarder le plus vieux. L'autre le vit et se retint de lui attraper le visage pour capturer ses yeux des siens. Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord découvrir ce qui terrifiait Harry, ensuite il lui parlerait de ce fameux soir.

Il invita silencieusement le brun à le suivre et passa dans son bureau. Là, il alla non pas vers sa table de travail mais vers un tableau sur lequel Harry reconnut Salazar Serpentard, dans son jeune âge. Le plus âgé lui donna rapidement le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit. Lorsque l'homme entra, Harry s'arrêta. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait des appartements du plus vieux, non ? Ce dernier réapparut à l'entrée.

-Vous voulez une invitation sur papier doré ?

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi nous ne restions pas dans votre bureau.

-Ce sera plus simple dans mes appartements Potter, alors arrêtez de poser des questions et suivez-moi.

L'autre s'exécuta. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de balayer du regard : il n'en avait pas vraiment pris la peine la dernière fois étant donné qu'il était parti en courant. Le salon était sobre, une cheminée en marbre abritait un grand feu, une immense bibliothèque décorait tout un mur et Harry se demanda un instant si elle n'était même pas plus grande que celle de Dumbledore. Une table suffisante pour tenir le repas de deux personnes se trouvait dans un coin, ni trop loin ni trop près. Un canapé faisait face à l'entre de la cheminée, encadré par deux fauteuils. Le tout dans un ton vert émeraude très foncé et apaisant.

Un raclement de gorge discret le fit se tourner vers son professeur qui attendait près d'une grande armoire, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du meuble. Elle était ancienne et imposante et il admira un peu les gravures. Un instant, la poignée sembla s'agiter, mais il se dit après coup qu'il avait dû rêver.

-Bien, vous pouvez poser votre sac dans un coin. Venez-là ensuite.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter, sa curiosité étant vraiment réveillée. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de l'armoire, Rogue reprit la parole.

-Nous devons parler Monsieur Potter. Les récents événements ont révélé beaucoup de choses et il nous faut éclaircir certains points.

Harry pâlit dangereusement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous avions oublié ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux tandis que l'autre soupirait.

-Vous devez savoir que pendant que vous dormiez, nous avons cherché ce qui avait pu vous arriver. J'ai découvert ce qui n'allait pas et je me dois de vous en informer.

Le petit brun montra alors qu'il était attentif. Son professeur effectua un demi-cercle tandis qu'il parlait. Il indiqua à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il regarde l'armoire alors que celui-ci commençait à le suivre des yeux.

-Poppy n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de sort, j'ai analysé votre sang et j'y ai trouvé une potion, qu'on vous a sans doute fait boire à votre insu même si je ne sais pas encore comment. C'est une potion très particulière, elle a pour effet de matérialiser devant celui qui la boit ses terreurs les plus profondes. Elle a pour but de faire perdre l'esprit à son buveur.

Harry inspira doucement. Alors c'était ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien ? La ressemblance entre ses cauchemars et ces illusions aurait dû l'alerter.

-Heureusement, elle n'est pas sans antidote. Néanmoins, chaque type de peur a le sien et il nous faut connaître vos peurs profondes pour que je puisse y remédier.

Sur ces mots, l'armoire bougea à nouveau, plus fort. Et Harry comprit. Avec horreur, il comprit ce qu'elle contenait. Rogue était dans son dos à présent, et il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la porte s'ouvrait d'un informulé. Il se raidit en s'en rendant compte tandis qu'une main commençait à ouvrir le meuble de l'intérieur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se vit sortir de l'armoire à l'ancienne, mais c'était vraiment lui : les cheveux, les yeux, bien que froids, glacés, la robe, le col, la position, l'expression pourtant dure. Il en ferma les yeux de douleur : alors c'était de lui qu'Harry avait peur ? C'est lui qui lui faisait tant de mal ? Était-ce possible ? Un bruit sourd retentit cependant, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Il se trouva à terre, adossé contre le meuble, le regard vide. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de voir une grosse lacération rouge apparaître sur le cou de « l'autre lui », le sang commençant à couler abondamment. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre : il avait dû ressembler à ça lorsque le Lord des Ténèbres l'avait tué. Il se rendit compte que son élève ne bougeait toujours pas et commençait à avancer lorsque, à sa grande surprise, le corps inerte se releva, toujours inondé de sang, les yeux glacés. Sa voix dure résonna dans la pièce : C'est de ta faute...

Rogue se figea tandis qu'Harry commençait à trembler, que la créature commençait à répéter cette litanie en avançant dangereusement du garçon. Mais il ne bougeait pas, Harry ne bougeait pas. La perception d'un sanglot sembla réveiller Severus qui chassa la chose d'un geste de la baguette, la renfermant dans l'armoire tandis qu'il se précipitait vers Harry.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tandis que l'autre se tendait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et chaleureuse de son professeur, Harry se détendit un peu.

-Tout va bien Harry, je suis là, je suis vivant. Tu n'as rien fait Harry, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les larmes d'Harry se perdant dans la robe noire de Severus qui continuait de murmurer des mots rassurants au petit brun. Il le savait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser, il l'aimait et rien que de savoir que c'est sa « mort » qui terrifiait Harry plus que tout le bouleversait. Sa petite voix, un peu cassée, le ramena à lui :

-Professeur je... Je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

C'en fut trop pour le Maître des cachots, il attrapa le visage d'Harry en coupe et fondit sur ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre mais fort, plein d'assurance et de rassurance.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à répondre, heureux, le cœur battant, tandis que le professeur faisait glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela fit gémir le plus jeune et l'autre en profita pour posséder totalement sa bouche, le baiser se passionnant vite, Harry serrant de ses poings la robe de Severus, dont les mains commençaient à descendre dans le dos du gryffon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter Harry qui se sentit vite durcir. C'est à ce moment que la bouche de son professeur passa dans son cou, qu'il entreprit de dévorer, faisant gémir encore plus le plus jeune. Puis il lui reprit les lèvres tout en descendant ses mains sur ses fesses, il les serra légèrement et, d'un geste sûr, il souleva Harry qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Severus les amena dans la chambre et déposa sa précieuse charge sur le lit avant de la couvrir de son corps et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Impatient, il finit par se reculer et lancer un informulé qui déshabilla totalement son élève. Harry rougit de se trouver ainsi exposé mais ne se démonta pas, devant le regard de braise de son professeur, il lui fit subir le même sort et eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le corps du plus âgé, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir la dernière fois.

Il avait un buste musclé à souhait, pas trop mais suffisamment, les épaules et les bras développés, ses huit abdominaux étaient visibles et couverts d'une fine ligne de poils qui descendait jusqu'au membre déjà bien gonflé du plus vieux.

Bon Dieu qu'il était bien monté, se dit Harry en voyant les mensurations vraiment généreuses du professeur. Cela eut pour effet de le rendre un peu nerveux. La dernière fois, il était sous l'influence de la potion et ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup mais là, il était pleinement conscient, et pas du tout expérimenté quant aux jeux d'adultes.

L'adulte présent le vit bien et se pencha tendrement sur lui pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, le pressant gentiment dans les draps, laissant peu à peu son poids sur l'autre corps augmenter. Il laissa ensuite ses mains caresser la peau d'Harry, et il entreprit de découvrir tous les points sensibles du lion, repassant dessus une fois repérés, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, faisant soupirer et gémir le jeune homme.

-Pro...

Aussitôt il reçut un baiser langoureux, le faisant taire. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il réessaya.

-Pro...

Nouveau baiser.

-P...

Encore. Et encore. Cela dura un moment avant qu'Harry ne comprenne et ne rit doucement, sous les yeux amoureux, il pouvait le dire maintenant, il le sentait, de son professeur.

-Severus...

Il reçut un sourire et un autre baiser en récompense. Puis une main baladeuse caressa sa jambe, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement...

-Severus... !

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

-Je... enfin je...

Devant le regard interrogateur, il murmura :

-Personne ne m'a jamais touché à part toi...

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Rogue à ces mots. Il l'avait déjà deviné la dernière fois, mais que cela lui soit confirmé d'une façon aussi adorable, que Harry lui avoue n'avoir jamais connu personne d'autre, le vouloir lui en tant que premier... Il ne pouvait presque pas y croire. Et pourtant, les yeux verts montraient toute la sincérité du monde.

Il fit tout comprendre à son presque amant en l'embrassant passionnément et amoureusement, puis entreprit de couvrir son corps de baisers, descendant doucement, de la bouche, au cou, à la jugulaire, aux tétons, au torse, au nombril, avec lequel il joua un instant, mimant l'acte de sa langue, puis au pubis, pour enfin se positionner devant le membre de Harry, qui gémit en sentant un souffle chaud sur lui.

-Severus... ! fit-il lorsque l'autre embrassa son gland

L'autre répondit en humant tout en prenant le dit gland en bouche, testant son amant avant de l'avaler, le faisant crier de plaisir.

-Severus !

Il resta un instant comme ça, avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient avec sa tête, caressant le membre de sa langue, de ses lèvres, léchant puis mangeant puis léchant de nouveau, il passa un instant sa langue sur le gland rougi, le savourant, savourant les perles du jeune homme qui apparaissaient avant de le reprendre totalement. Une main dans sa chevelure l'encouragea à continuer et à accélérer, ce qu'il fit volontiers, augmentant les gémissements et les cris du lionceau.

-Se... Severus je vais... Je...

L'autre le comprit et détendit sa gorge pour avaler entièrement le plus jeune.

La gorge profonde eut raison de lui et il vint dans un cri, se déversant sur la langue du plus âgé qui avala avec délice. Il remonta ensuite en le léchant jusqu'au visage de Harry, qui put se goutter dans sa bouche. C'était étrange mais terriblement excitant et ça avait été tellement bon. Puis trois doigts se présentèrent à lui et il sut d'instinct ce qu'il devait faire. Il ouvrit timidement la bouche et les avala, les humidifiant comme il pouvait sous le regard bouillant de Severus.

Lorsque celui-ci considéra que ses doigts étaient assez mouillés, il les retira et embrassa Harry tandis qu'il faisait de petits cercles de son index contre l'anneau du garçon. Lorsque celui-ci se décrispa, il le pénétra doucement avant de se retirer immédiatement. Il continua un moment avant de vraiment le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre était assez détendu, il alla et vint avec le premier doigt. Bientôt rejoint du deuxième, les mouvements de ciseaux commencèrent pour préparer la venue de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Le troisième doigt se joignit à la danse et Harry se cambra lorsqu'il toucha son point sensible.

Son professeur entreprit alors de caresser ce point encore et encore, faisant oublier la gêne au lionceau, mémorisant la localisation de ce point, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il procurait jusqu'à ce que le dit lionceau fasse, haletant :

-Se... Severus, j'ai besoin de toi... s'il te plaît.

Nouveau baiser tandis que Severus se positionnait :

-Respire profondément.

Il le fixa un instant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Harry...

Et il le pénétra, doucement, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au bout, avant de stopper tout mouvement. L'autre avait respiré mais eut le souffle coupé par la douleur et la sensation de Severus en lui. Mais son aîné l'embrassa tout en caressant son membre, usant du plaisir pour le distraire. Il finit par remuer doucement des hanches, indiquant qu'il était prêt.

Rogue se retira avec douceur avant de revenir de la même façon et de toucher, merci sa mémoire exceptionnelle, la boule de nerfs d'Harry qui cria de plaisir. Les ondulations commencèrent alors, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, sous les gémissements de Severus et les cris d'Harry.

Le lion avait passé ses mains dans le dos du serpent, qu'il griffait sur les omoplates tout en s'arquant de plus en plus, à chaque retour en lui. Rogue vint l'embrasser avant d'accélérer vraiment, pilonnant littéralement le jeune homme qui en redemandait, le feu s'installant de nouveau dans son bas ventre.

Il se libéra soudain entre leur deux corps, emmenant son amant avec lui dans la jouissance. Son corps retomba sur les draps trempés de sueur, haletant. L'autre attendit, reprenant son souffle aussi avant de délicatement se retirer, de s'allonger aux côtés de son amour qu'il attira contre lui et de rabattre les couvertures.

Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, Harry murmura :

-Je t'aime...

Il reçut un baiser :

-Je t'aime aussi...

Souriant et apaisé, il s'endormit sur ces mots, sur la chaleur de l'autre corps, le cœur léger, bercé par les battements de celui de l'autre être. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration d'Harry se régulariser par le sommeil, Severus sourit et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu, et que le Lemon n'a pas été décevant !**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Petit mot de l'auteur, comme d'habitude^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, moi oui et me voici donc ce week-end avec la suite de cette histoire^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, et ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre !**

**Autre petite note : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, nous sommes à un peu plus de la moitié de cette Fic^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Severus se réveilla avec la douce sensation d'un corps contre le sien. D'une douceur sous sa main. D'un souffle sur son torse. Il se laissa le temps de doucement revenir à lui avant de baisser les yeux sur l'être qu'il enserrait de ses bras.

Il ne put retenir son sourire devant celui de bien être de Harry. Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son nouveau compagnon, heureux. L'autre papillonna doucement des yeux, revenant des abysses du sommeil à son tour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se sentit le plus heureux du monde, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, protecteurs et rassureurs. Lorsqu'il vit les onyx de son professeur briller d'amour pour lui, lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles qu'il avait reçues lors de leur nuit, nuit qui avait été magique, la sensation de ne faire qu'un plus forte que tout, il trembla de bonheur.

Rogue l'embrassa doucement, sa main sur la joue du gryffon, la caressant de son pouce.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour... lui répondit une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Un « _Tempus »_ lui répondit : 10h00. Même Severus en fut surpris, il ne dormait jamais autant.

-Sev', tes cours...

Un silence lui répondit et Harry rougit en remarquant le surnom qu'il avait employé. Mais un baiser lui assura que c'était plus que bienvenu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais reçu un mot d'Albus hier me disant que j'avais ma matinée, tout comme toi. Mais il aimerait qu'on passe le voir lorsque nous serons levés. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

Harry hocha la tête avant de refermer les yeux, savourant ce moment avec Severus, profitant de sa présence comme l'autre de la sienne. Ils étaient amoureux, rien d'autre ne comptait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux lavés et habillés, dans le canapé, Severus avec un café et Harry, blotti contre lui, avec un chocolat chaud. Le petit brun sourit devant l'image qu'ils devaient renvoyer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'imagine les têtes des élèves de l'école s'ils nous voyaient comme ça. C'est fou, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Aussi tactile et romantique je pense.

L'autre arqua un sourcil et Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais ça me plaît. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te découvrir vraiment alors qu'hier encore, je pensais que jamais il n'y aurait quoique ce soit entre nous.

Cette remarque lui valut un autre baiser.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, dit Harry en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse

-Bien, avant d'aller chez le Directeur, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais qu'il va falloir que nous parlions, j'ai des choses à te demander et d'autres que je dois t'expliquer. Alors je te laisse le choix : veux-tu que nous parlions maintenant ou après l'entrevue avec Albus ?

Harry réfléchit, il se doutait qu'une conversation viendrait tôt ou tard. Mais il ne voulait pas parler maintenant, s'expliquer avec Severus alors qu'ils avaient si bien commencé la journée.

-Après.

-Bien, allons-y alors.

Il fit disparaître leurs tasses et entraîna son amant vers la cheminée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore contemplait la salle commune des Gryffondors par le biais de la boule de cristal de Minerva. Personne ne connaissait ce système. Il avait avec chaque professeur un lien direct, par un objet, lui permettant de voir ce qu'il ce passait dans telle ou telle salle commune. Contre toute attente, Minerva lui avait donné une boule de cristal, qu'il activait en cas de besoin urgent, pour un problème quelconque, il lui fallait juste l'autorisation de la Directrice de Maison : c'était un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour aider les enseignants à participer plus à leurs débuts dans l'école. Il pouvait ainsi conseiller les nouveaux Directeurs de Maison (le dernier en date étant Severus mais il n'en avait eu nul besoin). Il avait beaucoup ri en comprenant les intentions de la Gryffondor : la boule était un cadeau de Sibylle et Minerva n'avait pas voulu la vexer en la jetant, elle lui avait trouvé une autre utilité.

Tout cela pour dire que les yeux bleus et perçants scrutaient maintenant le peu de Gryffondors présents. Il avait déjà pas mal observé la tour la journée d'avant et il avait repéré le première année qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu à la répartition, celui pour lequel un huitième lit avait été ajouté au dortoir.

Quand on possédait les éléments nécessaires et qu'on avait l'esprit aussi vif que le Directeur, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour tirer des conclusions. Il se dit qu'il devrait convoqué...

Le crépitement de la cheminée attira son attention et il arrêta la boule de cristal tandis que Severus et Harry faisaient leur apparition. Son regard se mit aussitôt à briller de malice et Harry frissonna tandis qu'il comprenait que le Directeur était très certainement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Un regard vers son compagnon lui apprit qu'il l'avait déjà compris. Le mot dans la soirée de la veille avait effectivement mis la puce à l'oreille du Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'Harry reporta son attention sur son Directeur, il ne put que baisser les yeux devant les siens, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt lui revenant en mémoire.

Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il firent, et leur proposa des bonbons au citron qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

-Bien, je suppose que si vous êtes présents tous les deux, et à priori d'humeur légère, l'expérience d'hier a bien fonctionné ?

-Vous le saviez, accusa Harry

-En effet Harry, je le savais, comme je sais beaucoup de choses dans ce château, ce que tu as dû comprendre depuis longtemps déjà. En ce qui concerne ce petit test, le professeur Rogue me l'avait effectivement exposé lorsque tu dormais encore, après m'avoir averti du mal qui te rongeait. La cause de ce mal a été identifiée, je présume ?

-Oui Albus, je peux dès à présent préparer l'antidote pour Monsieur Potter, il pourra le prendre dans la soirée.

-Bien, très bien. Harry, si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a des choses qu'il me faut t'expliquer.

L'autre le fixa, attentif, cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ces fameuses explications.

-Tout d'abord, sache que si je ne t'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas mort, c'est parce que je l'étais jusqu'à peu avant mon retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Mais...

-Sais-tu comment fonctionne le sortilège de Mort Harry ?

-Il faut vouloir la mort de la personne.

-Exactement. Je vais te raconter une histoire, qui devrait te faire comprendre certaines choses.

« Il y a de ça des dizaines de centaines d'années, au commencement de la Magie, lorsque les sorciers apprenaient à la maîtriser, une guerre éclata entre deux familles très anciennes. L'une des deux familles possédaient deux héritiers. Le plus jeune comprit vite qu'il lui faudrait un sortilège assez puissant pour terrasser ses ennemis d'un seul coup. Il travailla dur et sans relâche afin de trouver la maîtrise qui permettrait de concentrer sa Magie dans la Mort. Il créa l'« _Avada Kedavra_ ». Son aîné en revanche, ne voulait pas se battre et pensait pouvoir discuter avec l'autre famille. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce que son cadet faisait, il chercha un moyen de l'arrêter. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas l'écouter, il était trop fier et trop désireux, trop jeune pour comprendre. L'aîné vola alors les travaux de son frère pour tenter de détourner la formule. Et il y parvînt. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du gryffon.

« Il réussit à créer un double effet au sortilège de Mort. Ainsi, lorsque le combat éclata, il put faire croire à son frère que les ennemis mouraient tandis qu'il travaillait à la paix. Lorsque celle-ci fut atteinte, les « morts » revinrent à la vie sous des yeux ébahis et le cadet comprit ce que son frère avait fait. Pour le lui faire payer, refusant de comprendre, il se tua avec son propre sortilège. »

Le Directeur marqua une pause, laissant Harry intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Severus attendait aussi, il connaissait déjà cette histoire, il avait trouvé un vieux livre de Dumbledore qui en parlait, et c'est comme cela qu'il avait compris la condition du vieux mage.

-Quel est ce double effet ?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Eh bien vois-tu, si une personne lance le sortilège de Mort, le vrai, mais refuse catégoriquement la mort de l'autre, refuse vraiment de le tuer au plus profond, alors la cible s'écroulera, exactement comme n'importe qui, à l'exception faite que seul son corps sera mort. Son âme, elle, ne sera qu'endormie, pour un temps indéterminé. En fait, l'aîné n'a jamais réussi à fixer ce temps, cela peut durer quelques mois ou quelques siècles. Heureusement, le sort peut être levé. Encore faut-il qu'on sache que la victime en est atteinte.

-Et c'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé...

-C'est exact.

-Mais alors... fit le lionceau en se tournant vers son professeur qui évita par tous les moyens son regard

-Tu as l'esprit vif Harry. En effet, seule la volonté suprême du professeur Rogue à ne pas me tuer a permis ma « survie », expliqua Albus avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux en observant aussi le grand brun qui tenta de rester impassible

Harry le regarda un moment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le plus vieux des trois.

-Mais vous êtes tombés du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, même endormi, vous...

-Oh oui, j'aurais dû me retrouver brisé en fragments. Mais le sortilège rend le corps mort et le protège de toute influence extérieure. J'ai donc été préservé, ce qui explique aussi que ma tête soit intacte.

Severus retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui vint, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Un coup d'œil à son jeune amant lui apprit en effet qu'il était en réflexion intense, sans doute en train de faire le tri dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et culpabilisant de ses mots pour le plus âgé.

Harry y réfléchissait bien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait été injuste envers le vieil homme, s'étant senti trahi. Il trouva un échappatoire dans l'humour, tentant de faire comprendre ses excuses au doyen :

-Encore de la vieille Magie hein ? fit-il en soupirant et en secouant la tête l'air accablé

L'autre partit d'un simple fou rire, signe qu'il comprenait et acceptait les excuses silencieuses et il fut bientôt rejoint par son protégé, Severus arborant même un sourire en coin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du Maître des Cachots, Harry se sentait le cœur léger, il était ravi de ne pas avoir été trompé par celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père.

Cette légèreté dura tout le temps du repas, qu'un elfe servit sur la petite table ronde et que Harry et Severus partagèrent avec plaisir, discutant calmement. Le Directeur leur avait accordé encore une heure avant de retourner en cours et ils en profitaient pleinement. Le vieil homme leur avait aussi demandé de rester discrets le temps de découvrir qui en voulait à Harry et leur assura qu'ils avaient sa bénédiction : il était heureux que chacun ait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comblait et le règlement ne mentionnait rien quant aux relations entre un élève et son professeur, d'autant plus que Harry était majeur.

Lorsque le café arriva pour le plus vieux, en revanche, Harry se tendit. Il savait que le moment était arrivé, il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il perçut le regard que l'autre lui lançait.

-Harry...

-Pose tes questions. Je répondrais.

-Très bien. Quand ces illusions ont-elles commencé ?

-Peu de temps avant cette fameuse nuit.

-Tu n'en avais jamais eu d'autres avant ?

-Non...

-Mais ?

-Je faisais des cauchemars. Depuis peu après la rentrée.

-Quelle fréquence ?

-Toutes les nuits.

-Étaient-ils de même nature que tes illusions ?

-Oui... Je te voyais mourir, seule la manière changeait : ce pouvait être comme cette fois-là, pendant la Guerre, ou d'une toute autre manière mais toujours de la main de Voldemort. Sur la fin, c'était toujours le même, celui qui s'est quasi matérialisé avec l'épouvantard.

-Je vois, tu prends donc bien la potion depuis longtemps. Est-ce que d'autres événements inhabituels se sont produits ?

-J'ai couché avec mon professeur.

-Harry... menaça Severus non sans un ton amusé

-Non, rien d'autre...

Il détourna les yeux à cette phrase et l'autre comprit qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

-Que ce soit clair entre nous Harry, je ne disais rien avant, lorsque tu me mentais, parce que j'estimais que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler et parce que je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas. Mais les choses ont changé et si je sais que tu me mens, je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement. Je repose donc ma question : Est-ce que d'autres événements inhabituels se sont produits ?

Harry soupira avant de hocher la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais dire mais...

-Dis-le, je verrais.

-Je... pense qu'on essaie de me tuer.

-Quelle nouvelle, c'est ton réveil à l'infirmerie qui t'a donné cette idée ou le fait que je doive te préparer un antidote ?

-Je suis sérieux, j'ai subi plusieurs tentatives.

-Pardon ? fit l'autre, tout sourire disparu

-Sourd maintenant ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Où et quand ?

-Un peu partout dans le château et un peu tout le temps. Ça a commencé avec une lettre contenant une lame de rasoir, puis une autre, puis une autre. J'ai lancé un sort test mais elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées. J'ai cru qu'on voulait juste me harceler, que c'était une petite vengeance personnelle. Puis les accidents ont commencé, une chute par-ci, une statue par-là et pleins d'autres, j'ai arrêté de les compter au bout de la dixième fois, ce qui devait être il y a un mois ou plus.

Il s'arrêta là, le regard de son amant étant aussi glacé que possible et Harry n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils auraient son bourreau. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Une autre question ?

-Non, j'ai ce qu'il me faut...

-Mais il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler.

-...

-Sev'

-Je... voulais te parler de cette fameuse nuit, où Draco t'a donné cette potion aphrodisiaque. Je voulais t'expliquer mon comportement. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que tu avais bu, j'ai voulu te donner l'antidote mais il était trop tard. Mes sentiments pour toi m'ont alors poussé à m'occuper de toi. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'étais heureux, je crois que je peux le dire, je te tenais dans mes bras, nous avions passé la nuit ensembles, même si nous n'avions pas été jusqu'au bout, cela me suffisait. Et puis tu as souri et tu as murmuré que tu aimais quelqu'un. Ç'a été comme un choc, un retour à la réalité. Je te tenais dans mes bras mais je le devais à un aphrodisiaque. Tu souriais mais tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je ne voulais pas te voir t'éveiller et me rejeter. Je ne voulais pas voir tes yeux exprimer plus de refus que ce que je pensais déjà y voir...

Il fut coupé par le corps d'Harry enjambant le sien. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Les douces lèvres du gryffon mirent fin aux explications. Il lui fit savoir, par ce simple contact, qu'il avait compris, qu'il lui pardonnait et que c'était bien lui qu'il aimait. Severus en soupira de bien être. Il répondit au baiser et profita encore un peu de son amant avant de devoir le libérer. De toute manière, il le retrouverait dans la soirée.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On frappa à la porte et la voix d'Albus donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Neville entra, et s'installa devant le bureau.

-Bonjour Monsieur Londubat.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, merci.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci.

Albus se servit lorsqu'un CRAC sonore retentit. Winky se trouvait inclinée devant le bureau.

-Ah Winky, relevez-vous. Nous vous attendions. Asseyez-vous, un bonbon ?

La petite elfe se releva, s'exécuta avec une petite hésitation et refusa le bonbon.

-Bien, vous êtes ici parce qu'il me faut vous demander un service et que vous êtes ceux qui me semblent les plus indiqués.

Voyant qu'il avait leur attention, il poursuivit :

-Voilà, il semblerait que nous ayons un intrus dans l'école.

-Un intrus professeur ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'incident d'Harry...

-Ç'a avoir avec ? demanda précipitamment Neville

Le garçon avait gagné en assurance durant la Guerre et perdait toute timidité lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ou que ces amis étaient menacés.

-Je crains bien que oui. Harry aurait bu une potion à son insu et ce, durant une longue période. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue est en mesure de fabriquer l'antidote. Néanmoins, cela signifie que quelqu'un en veut à sa vie. En y regardant de plus près, je pense qu'il s'agit du première année en trop chez les Gryffondor.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « en trop » Monsieur ?

-Eh bien, j'avais compté, cela est un passe-temps très intéressant je trouve, le nombre de premières années dans chaque Maison le soir de la répartition et le dortoir de première année compte un lit en trop par rapport à mes calculs. J'avais vérifié et il se trouve qu'effectivement, il y a bien un première année en trop et non enregistré. Cependant, je ne peux pas le faire venir et l'interroger au risque de l'alerter s'il est bien le coupable ou de le terrifier s'il était bien simplement en retard comme le disait une lettre que j'avais reçue.

-Vous voulez que nous le surveillions.

-C'est exact, j'aimerais que vous le surveilliez et que vous me fassiez des rapports constants. S'il s'avère que notre... « suspect » est bien notre garçon, alors nous agirons.

-Et s'il s'en prend à Harry ?

-Arrêtez-le discrètement, sans vous faire repérer et venez me voir tout de suite.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Merci à vous, vous pouvez disposer.

Winky s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un autre CRAC pour assurer sa mission immédiatement, il était hors de question qu'on touche à un cheveux de Harry Potter !

Neville se leva aussi et fit un signe de tête au Directeur avant de sortir.

Dumbledore se relaxa un peu, Harry était entre de bonnes mains. C'est le moment que choisit la voix de Rogue pour retentir dans le bureau.

« _Êtes-vous seul Albus ?_ »

-Oui

« _Très bien, j'arrive._ »

Sur ces mots, la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes et le professeur fit son entrée. Il s'installa avec un simple hochement de tête et Albus sut que ce serait une conversation qu'il n'allait pas apprécier...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un grand soupir, aux côtés de Draco.

-Voilà une réaction fort peu élégante 'Ry...

-La Ferme Dray ! Non mais sérieux, cette journée a été horrible, entre la Divination où on m'a encore prédit la mort cinq fois au moins et les potions où je n'ai fait perdre que... quoi, 100 points à ma Maison, plus Hagrid qui voulait, _encore_, que j'aille voir le ministère pour autoriser les cours avec les Dragons, j'en ai MARRE !

-Oh aller Harry, dit Blaise, avec un sourire narquois, tu as l'habitude de toute façon alors de quoi tu te plains ?

-C'est sûr, dit Ron, mort de rire, vite suivi de Théo

Hermione et Pansy se contentèrent de sourires ironiques depuis la table basse sur laquelle elles faisaient de l'Arithmancie.

-Je vais les tuer, dit Harry à son ami blond

'Besoin d'aide ?'

'Tu passes en mode spirituel toi maintenant ?'

'Juste au cas où tu voudrais élaborer un plan de torture bien pensé, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende...'

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire sous les regards interrogateurs du roux, du noir et du châtain qui pâlirent devant le sourire sadique qu'arborait Draco.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour faire une remarque discrète à Hermione qui lui répondit en souriant, toutes les deux regardant les garçons. Blaise leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais la brune se contenta de secouer la tête. Le noir se glissa alors aux côtés d'Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit mais le frappa gentiment avec le sourire.

Harry observa la scène avec un air satisfait. Il avait littéralement étouffé sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait osé parler au Serpentard et qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

Il en profita pour observer son autre meilleur ami et le surprit en train de regarder discrètement le blond avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ces yeux, en revanche, exprimaient l'envie de parler mais aussi de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun décide de mettre son plan en action. Il parlerait à Severus ce soir.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois^^**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Petit mot de l'auteur^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau Chapitre, comme demandé par certains et promis de ma part. Remerciements quand même avant à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des Reviews sur les Chapitres précédents, et tous ceux qui ont décidé de me lire et de suivre cette histoire ! Merci ! =)**

**Deuxième petit mot : Désolée pour le retard de cette publication mais c'était l'Anniversaire de ma petite sœur, à qui je me permets une petite dédicace, et c'est à elle que j'ai consacré mon temps^^**

**Shishisama : Demandée avec tellement d'entrain, voilà la suite de ce récit, en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^**

**Kisis : Je t'aurais bien répondu mais si je le faisais, il n'y aurait plus une partie du suspens de l'histoire alors je ne peux que publier la suite pour que tu aies ta réponse au plus vite, réponse qui ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder^^**

**De Araujo ou Fleur : Merci à toi de me lire et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et voici la suite^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Harry n'eut pas le temps de passer le tableau de Salazar que des bras musclés l'entouraient à la taille tandis que son amant l'embrassait tendrement. Il sourit avant de se reculer.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi... Tyran !

-Tyran ? Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Sérieux Sev', 100 points ?

L'autre eut un petit sourire très Serpentard.

-Tu les méritais, et puis j'ai pu constaté que tu avais retrouvé la forme, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me lancer quelques piques bien placées que je sache.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

-Encore combien ?

-Environ 30 copies et je suis à toi.

-D'accord.

Il attendit que Severus retourne dans son bureau avant de sortir le livre dans lequel il avait trouvé la potion de partage d'esprit qu'ils avaient faite avec Draco. Il chercha bien et trouva celle qui l'intéressait : « Potion de Légilimencie », indiquait le titre. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait s'il comprenait bien les effets décrits. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la fabriquer sous le nez du Maître des Potions sans que celui-ci ne le sache... Mission impossible quoi !

Heureusement, n'est pas Gryffondor qui le veut, il avait une petite idée pour que son cher et tendre ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans son chaudron. Content de lui, Harry replongea dans sa lecture, après tout, il était nul et il allait devoir se concentrer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Sev' ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais quand tu comptais faire mon antidote ?

-Eh bien, le fait que ta peur soit d'ordre amoureuse et me concerne et que nous soyons ensembles a déjà dû annuler pas mal d'effets de la potion. J'avoue tout de même que j'avais d'abord pensé à le faire ce soir mais...

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ? Je ne te dérangerai pas, je te le jure ; je pourrais m'exercer à tes cotés ?

-Toi, tu veux faire des potions à côté de moi ? Tu as décidé de me tuer, c'est ça ?

-Ha. Ha. Non, je me disais juste que ce serait l'occasion de m'entraîner aux potions et puis comme ça, je peux quand même être avec toi.

-Hum...

Devant les yeux de cocker du petit brun, il soupira. Seigneur, Merlin et tous les autres, il allait craquer devant la tête de chien battu de ce garçon alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensembles que depuis deux jours. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention ou il finirait Poufsouffle avant la fin du mois.

-Bon, d'accord. Nous irons après le repas.

Il reçut un baiser en remerciement et soupira encore une fois.

C'est donc un peu anxieux quant à l'état dans lequel serait son labo personnel à la fin qu'il conduisit Harry devant la tapisserie d'un potionniste concentré. En les voyant arrivé, celui-ci choisit une fiole sur sa table et la leur présenta sous les yeux surpris du jeune homme.

Severus regarda la fiole: elle contenait un liquide transparent mais qui semblait devenir noir selon la lumière.

-Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Le personnage peint sourit puis hocha la tête et le tableau révéla une entrée. Il poussa le jeune Gryffondor à l'intérieur et le suivit. Ils prirent un petit couloir qui les amena dans une pièce peu grande mais chaleureuse, enfin, plus que les cachots. C'était un espace de travail agréable, qui contenait plusieurs tables avec des chaudrons, quelques placards et une bibliothèque.

Voyant les yeux toujours surpris de son gryffon, il répondit à la question qui devait lui tourner dans le tête depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

-Non, je n'ai pas de mot de passe. Il me faut reconnaître la potion présentée pour entrer. Cela me permet de maintenir mes connaissances, si je puis dire. Choisis le chaudron que tu veux et installe-toi, je pense que je vais en avoir pour longtemps alors n'hésite pas à aller te coucher en avance si tu veux.

-Je peux rester dormir ici ?

-Si tu veux.

Il reçut un sourire de cent milles Watts et alla s'installer.

Harry décida de se mettre au fond de la pièce afin de ne pas le déranger et de pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Il sortit son livre de Potions ainsi que celui qu'il allait vraiment utiliser. Il ouvrit le premier sur leur dernière potion étudiée et le deuxième sur celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il fit une liste mentale de ce qu'il lui fallait, alla chercher les ingrédients, jeta un dernier regard à son amant puis retourna à sa table. Il posa alors les ingrédients dans l'ordre précis où il en aurait besoin et commença à les préparer chacun comme il le fallait. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir braqué sur lui.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas cela en classe ?

Il leva les yeux et marqua un court instant de silence avant de répondre avec un peu d'hésitation.

-Je ne suis pas assez concentré à cause du stress alors je n'y pense pas. Cette méthode est celle que j'utilise en cuisine.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était la raison principale du stress de son compagnon en classe, Severus soupira silencieusement et répondit :

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon professeur. Cependant, le stress ne devrait plus te poser problème maintenant alors n'hésite pas à utiliser cette méthode en cours. Tu m'a l'air en très bonne voie pour réussir la potion que tu as choisi de faire.

Harry sourit et se remit au travail. Il avait l'habitude de suivre les recettes. Après tout, lorsque Pétunia avait commencé à le faire travailler à la cuisine, il avait fallu qu'il apprenne. Mais le comportement de son professeur au début de ses études magiques l'avait totalement bloqué sur sa matière et il ne parvenait à rien en cours. Chercher une potion dans son livre, néanmoins, lui avait prouvé à quel point les potions pouvaient être intéressantes et utiles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il retravaille bien cette matière. Et puis, son amant pourrait peut-être l'aider avec ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sur cette pensée, il alluma son chaudron et commença minutieusement sa potion...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il fut ravi de constater que ce que contenait son chaudron avait pile poil la bonne tête. Il fit le test donné sur un échantillon et aucun problème ne survint, signe qu'il avait bien respecter les étapes et quantités principales de cette préparation. Il mit donc sa potion en fiole et rangea sa table. Il remit ses livres dans son sac et rangea doucement le flacon. Il leva la tête pour voir son amant toujours très concentré. Il se leva donc et le laissa sans un bruit.

Il alla à la salle de bain puis se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin. C'est là qu'il remarqua que la pièce, froide lors de sa première venue, était maintenant très chaleureuse et relaxante. Peut-être avait-il une bonne influence sur Severus ? Cette pensée le fit sourire et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Demain allait être un jour compliqué et Draco l'assassinerait sûrement le jour d'après, lorsqu'il aurait compris ce qu'il avait fait...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron arriva devant la statue de Vélane qui décorait le couloir et soupira bruyamment. Il hésitait vraiment à entrer. Suivre les plans d'Harry n'avait jamais été une très bonne idée. Il serra la fiole qu'il avait dans la poche et se calma, se rappelant sa conversation avec le brun.

**Flash Back**

_Le matin même, Harry avait demandé à Ron s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, dans la journée. Le roux avait bien entendu accepté, si son meilleur ami avait besoin de quelque chose, il serait là. Ils saisirent l'occasion dans l'après-midi, lors du cours d'Arithmancie de Pansy et Hermione tandis que Blaise, Draco et Théo allaient à la Bibliothèque. Ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande et se posèrent tranquillement._

_-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

_-As-tu confiance en moi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-As-tu..._

_-J'ai compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu me poses cette question ! Ou plutôt, comment tu peux me poser cette question ! Évidemment que j'ai confiance en toi enfin !_

_Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses._

_-Désolé, mais il fallait que je te le demande. C'est très important pour la suite._

_-Mais encore... ?_

_-D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, je sais que ce sera dur mais tais-toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini._

_Le roux hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris mais aussi qu'il était très attentif à ce qui allait être dit._

_-Je sais que tu aimes Draco._

_OK, il avait promis de se taire mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu parler. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration se coupa, son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir sur le champ. Il poursuivit à toute allure._

_-Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas l'avouer ou lui avouer parce que tu bloques à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Guerre. Tu n'arrives pas à passer outre le fait qu'il soit Serpentard, avec des idées de Sang-Pur, ce qu'il nous a fait pendant 6 ans, ce qu'il a dit et j'en passe beaucoup. Crois-moi, j'étais pareil au début mais sache que tu as faux, sur toute la ligne. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette protection que tu as mise en place, tu n'as pas besoin de cette restriction sur tes sentiments. Tout t'expliquer prendrait trop de temps et puis ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, ça concerne la vie de Draco et je ne saurais même pas te l'expliquer correctement. Mais crois-moi, Draco n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je sais que tu as commencé à t'en rendre compte, de par le fait qu'il m'a aidé, et tout ce temps passé avec lui depuis que nous nous sommes tous réunis avec Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Hermione. Je sais que du coup, tu doutes encore plus. Alors voilà, le mot d'ordre des Gryffondors étant ACTION, je veux que tu prennes ceci._

_Il lui tendit un flacon contenant un liquide argenté. Ron le regarda sans réaction, les mots prononcés faisant leur chemin dans son cerveau. Harry agita un peu ce qu'il tenait et Ron le prit de sa main tremblante. Il le fixa un peu avant de regarder le brun avec une totale incompréhension._

_-Voilà ce que tu vas faire et je t'en prie, promets-moi que tu vas le faire (l'autre hocha la tête avec hésitation) : tu vas te rendre dans les cachots, dans un couloir que je te montrerais sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Là, tu trouveras une statue. Tu lui donneras le mot de passe et tu entreras sans te faire repérer._

_-Que garde cette statue ?_

_-Les appartements de Draco..._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il soupira encore une fois. Il avait promis à Harry de le faire. Et quelque part, il voulait le faire. Il ne voulait plus de toutes ces insécurités, il voulait penser que tout ce qu'il croyait de Malfoy était faux et que le jeune homme qu'il pensait avoir entrevu et dont il était amoureux existait bel et bien, que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion.

Il leva un regard plein de défi et donna le mot de passe que lui avait donné Harry : _Forgiveness_.

La statue le regarda avant de s'écarter gracieusement. Il entra dans une chambre où se mêlaient le rouge et le vert. Elle était chaleureuse, un bureau en acajou se trouvait contre le mur de droite tandis qu'une armoire du même matériau lui faisait face. Au centre le la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin, de deux places, aux rideaux verts fermés, se tenait. Ron inspira et écouta : rien. Il s'avança et, doucement, sans faire de bruit, tira les rideaux. Aucun sortilège ne les protégeait et ils s'ouvrirent donc, révélant des draps de leur couleur, mais aussi et surtout, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui dormait.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un peu : sa peau blanche, ses muscles légèrement révélés, son visage fin, moins pointu qu'avant et ses yeux, cachés par des paupières fermées. Ses lèvres fines frémissaient de temps à autre et Ron se rendit ensuite compte qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

A sa grande surprise, il commença à se plaindre sans qu'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Le roux s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et recueillit les larmes d'une main avant de replacer une mèche qui collait au doux visage du Serpentard.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit le flacon.

« _Ouvre-le et bois son contenu. Une fois cela fait, penche-toi et colle ton front à celui de Draco._ »

Il ouvrit la fiole et avala le liquide argent d'une seule traite. Il colla son front à celui de son vis-à-vis et se sentit tout à coup comme aspiré. Il ferma les yeux et des souvenirs et des visions commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit.

« « «

_**Un Draco de 3 ans courant dans les bras d'un père souriant, en riant. Des portes s'ouvrant, révélant un homme âgé, au visage dur et au regard glacial. Lucius reposant son enfant dans la précipitation et prenant un air sévère, ordonnant à un elfe de l'emmener parce qu'il le dérangeait.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco de six ans qui apporte un dessin au même vieil homme.**_

_**-Grand-père, je vous ai fait un dessin.**_

_**-Je n'en veux pas ! Tu devrais travailler au lieu de perdre ton temps !**_

_**-Je... Je vous demande pardon...**_

_**-Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas Draco ! Endoloris !**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco hurlant sous les sortilèges, à différents âges. Un Draco se soignant, tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler de son dos lacéré, se cachant lorsque son père entre mais pas suffisamment vite. Un Lucius Malfoy pâle devant ce massacre.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy sans plus aucune expression sur le visage, à la conduite parfaite, silencieux, âgé de 7 ou 8 ans.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Lucius Malfoy au visage de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus froid.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco en larmes, chez lui, puis à Poudlard...**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy devant Voldemort, subissant les sortilèges et la pression constante d'être surveillé, de pouvoir perdre la vie à n'importe quel instant.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy se disputant avec un Serdaigle et palissant devant un Ron Weasley au regard glacial, que l'on croirait dirigé vers lui.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy se lacérant les bras, en silence, les larmes coulant sur son visage hanté.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy tentant d'effacer sa marque avec la lame d'un poignard.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Un Draco Malfoy devant une baguette allumée :**_

_**-Bureau des Aurors ?**_

_**-Je sais où se trouve Lucius Malfoy...**_

_**-Qui est-ce ?**_

_**-Venez...**_

_**Une adresse. Une baguette s'éteignant devant un Draco laissant échapper son désespoir...**_

» » »

Ron fut brutalement ramené à la réalité en étant repoussé avec force. Il se retrouva, toujours assis, les mains d'un Draco tremblant, en larmes, pâle, surpris et apeuré, appuyées sur son torse tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

Le roux n'en revenait pas : il n'avait pas vraiment vu tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible, Draco ne pouvait pas avoir vécu tout cela ! Comment ç'avait pu arriver ? Comment pouvait-on souffrir à ce point ?

La voix du blond le ramena, faible et tremblotante :

-R... Ron... ? Je... Qu'est-ce que...

-Draco...

L'autre écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Ron était bien là ? Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Non, non ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il tenta de se reconstituer un masque mais il n'y arrivait pas, il venait de revivre sa vie en un éclair, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il se recula un peu et un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un flacon à terre, avec ce qui semblait être un petit reste de potion.

Il paniqua immédiatement.

'Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous en supplie, Merlin, Salazar, dites-moi qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'il n'a pas vu tout ce que j'ai vu ! Pitié ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus !'

Mais le simple regard du roux lui fit comprendre que ses prières étaient inutiles, il avait bien vu tout ce qu'il venait de voir, il venait d'entrer dans son esprit et de voir tous ses souvenirs, toute sa vie...

Une peur sans nom s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il lui fallait partir, maintenant, il devait s'éloigner au plus vite.

Il retira ses mains du torse de l'autre garçon, sur lequel il n'avait pas conscience de les avoir laissées, dans le but de se reculer et de sortir du lit pour s'enfuir mais le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour le ramener avec force contre lui.

Draco se débattit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne voulant pas y croire.

Ron raffermit alors sa poigne, enserrant la taille du jeune homme pâle d'un bras de fer tandis qu'il amenait son autre main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Il refusa de le lâcher et Draco finit par abandonner, se laissant aller à l'étreinte, se réfugiant dans les bras protecteurs.

Il laissa exprimer tout ce qu'il avait toujours contenu. Personne n'avait jamais su, à part ses quelques proches et Harry et Blaise, à qui il en avait dit beaucoup, ainsi que son parrain, qui l'avait aidé comme il avait pu.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passés ainsi lorsque la voix chaude et douce de celui qu'il aimait chuchota dans son oreille :

-Oh Draco, je suis tellement désolé... Je... Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas... Je refusais d'accepter, je ne voyais pas ta souffrance, je me suis contenter des apparences, laissant mes préjugés s'exprimer. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi en sachant ce que tu pensais, ce que je croyais que tu pensais, ton comportement... Harry a raison, j'ai laissé mes insécurités prendre le dessus. Mais là... Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus me mentir... Draco, ce que tu as vécu est horrible et je me rend compte à présent à quel point j'avais tort, de te traiter ainsi et aussi et surtout de ne pas t'avoir dit... de ne pas avoir osé te dire...

L'autre arrêta de respirer, il n'imaginait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ron ne pouvait pas s'apprêter à lui dire...

-Je t'aime...

C'était doux, un murmure à peine audible sauf pour lui. C'était chaud. C'était Ron, il le serrait contre lui, il lui avait dit ces mots que jamais il ne pensait entendre. Les larmes coulèrent encore et il se serra autant qu'il le pouvait contre celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Il voulut parler mais sa gorge était douloureuse. Ron se recula pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je... Je suis dé... désolé... je ne pouvais pas... je... le dire...

-Ça n'a plus aucune importance, le coupa le roux, Je t'aime.

C'était ferme et Draco se sentit soudain comme libéré. Il pouvait le dire, il pouvait l'exprimer sans crainte.

-Je t'aime aussi... Ron...

Le roux prit son visage en coupe, essuya de ses pousses les larmes qui coulaient encore un peu et s'avança doucement. Il chuchota encore des excuses avant de baisser les dernières protections qu'il avait mises autour de son cœur, et avec amour et tendresse, il amorça leur premier baiser. Il y mit tous ses sentiments, voulant tout faire passer par ce simple contact de leurs lèvres. Draco en soupira de bien-être tout en fermant les yeux. Une langue chaude quémanda une entrée qu'il accorda sans plus tarder, heureux, pour la laisser jouer avec la sienne dans un ballet langoureux mais tendre.

La passion prit vite place et Ron se montra plus possessif, faisant ainsi comprendre au blond à quel point il l'aimait vraiment. Puis il se recula, le souffle un peu court. Il scruta les beaux yeux aciers et embrassa la joue de leur propriétaire et son désormais petit-ami.

Il regarda le lit avant de regarder de nouveau Draco. Celui-ci comprit et c'est avec bonheur qu'il se décala pour laisser le roux s'installer à sa place. Une main dans son dos l'amena ensuite contre le corps chaud et bien musclé de son amour qui l'enserra de nouveau de ses bras. Draco posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ron et soupira. Il se sentait vivant, il se sentait aimé.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi Dragon...

Le dit Dragon sourit de surprise à ce surnom avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'aurait voulu être nul part d'autre à ce moment précis.

Ron attendit et observa son amour tandis que sa respiration se faisait régulière par le sommeil. Il sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa encore du bout des lèvres avant de le rejoindre au pays des rêves, trois pensées l'accompagnant.

Il remercierait Harry, à qui ils devaient tout.

Il ne laisserait plus personne toucher à son Dragon.

Il était heureux et amoureux...

* * *

**Et voilà^^**

**J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu ainsi que mon deuxième couple favori =)**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Ah, et je suis en VACANCES à partir d'hier donc, même si je travaille au mois de Juillet, ça veut dire plus de temps pour faire travailler mes petits doigts alors on verra ce que ça va donner...^^ Bon Courage à ceux pour qui ce n'est peut-être pas encore le cas !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Petit mot de moi-même^^ : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes prêts à profiter des VACANCES ! Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire^^ Merci !**

**Yumi : Je suis ravie de te « revoir », cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un message de ta part^^ Je suis contente que le Chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.**

**De araujo : De rien, contente qu'il te plaise et voilà la suite =)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper lors de la correction =)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Draco se réveilla serein. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi, sans cauchemars, sans mauvais souvenirs. Il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une douce caresse sur son dos, pour tomber sur deux orbes bleus étincelants qui le fixaient amoureusement.

Son souffle se coupa un instant. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ron était bien là, il lui avait dit ces mots tant espérés, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait dormi avec lui. C'était presque trop beau.

Mais lorsqu'il revit toute la sincérité qu'exprimaient ces yeux, il sourit. Timidement, il s'avança vers Ron, qui était appuyé, la tête sur une main, le coude enfoncé dans l'oreiller, l'autre main posée sur la hanche de Draco, un sourire maintenant aux lèvres en voyant Draco s'avancer vers lui, pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche du roux.

Roux qui répondit bien volontiers au baiser et lorsque Draco se retira, Ron reprit possession de ses lèvres, pas rassasié du tout. Il mit bien vite de la passion dans ses gestes et surplomba son amour, le faisant basculé sans jamais rompre le contact. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux et les caressa un peu. Puis, lorsqu'il daigna le lâcher, il fixa les yeux gris de Draco :

-Bonjour Dragon...

-Bonjour...

-Bien dormi ?

-Avec toi, oui...

Ron sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Ron l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever.

-Aller, ou nous allons être en retard.

-Pour ce que ça te changerait...

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien...

-Bien sûr que si, aller, ose répéter tes paroles !

Avec un sourire espiègle, Draco se leva aussi et alla embrasser le roux, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il le lâcha...

-Premier à la douche !

...et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ron resta un instant stupéfait avant de secouer la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

En tournant un peu, il vit un paquet déposé sur le bureau, un papier plié, marqué de son nom, dessus. Il s'approcha et ouvrit le petit mot.

« _J'espère pour toi que tu en auras besoin parce que sinon ce sera ta fête._

_Ton meilleur ami_ »

Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva son uniforme ainsi que son sac de cours. Vraiment, Harry pouvait penser à tout quand il voulait.

Il prit le tour lorsque son petit-ami sortit de la salle de bain, non sans lui voler un baiser au passage.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient fin prêts. Ils sortirent donc et Draco sentit son cœur bondir lorsque son gryffon lui prit la main. Ils ne croisèrent personne et prirent un peu de temps pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, discutant, échangeant certains aveux qu'ils pensaient ne jamais se dire, se découvrant.

Draco demanda à Ron comment il avait obtenu la potion, lui qui était une telle calamité dans cette matière. Cette remarque lui valut un baiser passionné, « pour te montrer que je ne suis une calamité que dans ce domaine » avait dit le roux avec un regard brûlant et un sourire vainqueur.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent d'autres élèves à l'approche de la salle, en revanche, Draco fut saisi de panique. Il se fichait de ce qu'on disait sur lui, il avait l'habitude, mais il était hors de question que son amour reçoive des regards de haine ou des remarques par sa faute. Il retira donc précipitamment sa main de celle du roux et évita consciencieusement son regard lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

Mais Ron n'était pas idiot et il comprenait déjà beaucoup son petit-ami, grâce à la vision, à Harry et à leur temps passé en groupe, en plus de celui qu'il avait passé, des années durant, à l'observer en secret, et il refusait tout simplement que Draco tente de le protéger de quelque manière que ce soit de remarques d'idiots à qui il ferait la peau s'ils osaient ne serait-ce qu'une parole envers le blond.

C'est donc en arrivant devant les portes ouvertes révélant les tables qu'il s'arrêta, imité par réflexe par son compagnon. Il vit bien quelques têtes se tourner vers eux, s'attendant sûrement à un échange venimeux entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Il croisa alors les yeux d'Harry, apparemment très heureux, montrant une approbation sans faille.

Il sourit et, alors que Draco commençait à s'éloigner vers la table des Serpentards, il passa un bras ferme autour de la taille du blond, le collant à lui, et plongea son regard sûr dans les yeux apeurés de son vis-à-vis. Un silence de plomb était tombé devant ce geste et tous avaient les yeux ronds et attendaient une explication. Harry, lui, souriait, il savait que Ron ferait quelque chose comme ça, après tout, quand le roux avait décidé quelque chose, il était fier de le clamer et ne se laissait pas impressionné.

-Je n'ai pas honte de nous Dragon, (Draco rougit presque devant l'emploi publique de ce surnom) et il est hors de question que je cache notre relation. Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais je t'aime. Tu es mon petit-ami et j'entends bien me comporter comme tel.

Il se tourna avec un regard de défi pour tous avant d'entraîner d'un pas décidé son amant vers la table des rouges.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de sauter de joie (intérieurement, bien sûr) qu'il se trouva tiré par le bras de son amour. Il comprit vite que celui-ci le conduisait vers sa table et se demanda ce qui allait se passer, le silence pesant toujours et les regards toujours braqués sur eux.

Ron arriva à la hauteur d'Harry, assis de l'autre côté de la table, arborant un sourire tellement resplendissant que le blond commença à se demander si l'autre n'était pas pour quelque chose dans sa mise en couple. Il ne put penser plus que son petit-ami s'installa à côté de Dean et Seamus et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber en avant et l'installant sur ses genoux. Il se servit ensuite trois pains au chocolat et un bol de chocolat avant de croquer dans l'un d'eux à pleines dents. Réalisant qu'aucun son ne retentissait, il leva la tête pour trouver les regards incrédules de son amour et de la salle, ceux d'un Harry se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, d'un Neville et d'une Hermione souriant de surprise et d'un Dean et d'un Seamus aux yeux ronds mais plus en fixant les derniers pains que Ron s'était accaparé qu'autre chose. Le roux avala en fronçant les sourcils et regarda Harry :

-Bah quoi ?

C'était la question de trop. Harry éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint pas Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean, ce dernier le frappant amicalement dans le dos avant de serrer l'épaule de Draco dans un geste chaleureux de bienvenue. Il se tourna ensuite vers son blond à lui pour lui rouler la galoche de sa vie, tant qu'on y était. Ron les regarda tous avec un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers son petit-ami, les sourcils levés. Celui-ci se remit et secoua la tête de dépit avant de sourire et de croquer dans le pain que le roux avait toujours en main. Il le fixait avec un regard triomphant lorsque Ron s'avança et lécha un peu de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Puis il poursuivit la mission qu'il s'était apparemment donnée de vider, encore une fois, la table du petit déjeuner, servant au passage son chéri.

Chéri qui regarda autour de lui pour voir que la table des Gryffondors poursuivait déjà son activité, apparemment pas dérangée pour un sous, de même que celle des Poufsouffles, dont certaines filles les regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles (ces sentimentales alors !). Puis arriva la table des Serdaigles dont certains avaient également digérés le choc. D'autres le regardaient avec des yeux parfois noirs avant de tourner vite la tête. Draco se rendit ensuite compte que cela venait de son petit-ami qui tuait d'un simple regard ceux qui osaient contredire ses actes. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, certains Gryffondors l'aidant volontiers.

Puis vint la table de sa propreMaison. On les regardait mais aucun mot n'était dit. Blaise, Pansy et Théo souriaient et les autres se taisaient, une acceptation et, pour certains, de l'espoir, dans les yeux. Si leur Prince voulait être avec le roux, il serait avec le roux et ils n'avaient rien à dire.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Hermione se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'installa entre ses amis et continua son petit déjeuner après avoir embrassé le noir. Les verts ne dirent rien et certains engagèrent même la conversation avec eux.

Il tourna alors la tête vers la table professorale où le Directeur avait des yeux plus pétillants que jamais, son rêve de voir les Maisons partager se réalisant enfin, et les autres professeurs discutaient entre eux, non sans un sourire de contentement eux aussi. Son parrain ne laissait rien voir, mais il sut décrypter la joie et l'approbation quoiqu'un peu réticente sans doute devant sa relation nouvelle.

C'est là qu'il tourna la tête vers Harry, en face d'eux, arborant toujours ce sourire énorme, un air de « je-sais-ce-qu'il-s'est-passé » sur le visage. Et Draco capta. Ron était nul en potion et celle qu'il avait bue était une potion de _Spiritualité_. Il comprit alors que son ami brun, non seulement n'y était pas pour rien dans sa mise en couple, mais y était pour _tout_.

'Sache que ta mort est maintenant imminente Harry... enfin, dès que je t'aurais serré dans mes bras, cela va de soit.'

Cette réplique fit rire le Gryffondor de bon cœur, ignorant les regards interrogateurs qu'il reçut.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, en revanche, c'était la crispation d'un premier année, non loin de là, lors de l'annonce du couple que formaient le vert et le rouge. Neville par contre, ne la manqua pas du tout et se dit que les choses commençaient à se préciser. Il avait en effet quelques éléments en tête qui commençaient à s'assembler pour former une réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient avec Dumbledore.

Il se fit une nouvelle note mentale avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec Harry. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, la relation de Draco et Ron. Le roux était son ami et si Harry, Hermione et lui, étaient amis avec le blond, alors il serait ami avec le blond. Il avait appris à pardonner depuis la fin de la Guerre et il ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé ou la vengeance.

Il se focalisa donc sur ce que lui disait le brun. Brun qui, lui aussi, jubilait intérieurement. Tous ses amis étaient heureux et en couple, il était lui-même avec l'homme qu'il aimait, quoique l'idée de le cacher l'attrista un peu, et il avait pris son antidote le matin même. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Harry !

...ou pas !

Tout le monde se précipita vers le jeune homme qui était à terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son instinct de duelliste l'avait poussé à dégager le passage juste au moment où un sort vert passait près de sa tête. Heureusement, le groupe n'avait pas été touché non plus.

Il fixa le mur derrière lui où le sort avait atterri, laissant une grande trace brûlée. Tous se tenaient près de lui, baguette sortie, mais personne n'était là. Harry se releva, sortit la sienne et alla dans la direction du sortilège jusqu'au détour du couloir. Personne.

Il retourna près des filles, de même que les garçons qui l'avaient accompagné.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Je vais bien Mione.

-Tu vas encore me dire que c'est un sortilège qui a mal tourné peut-être ?

Il soupira. Blaise, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, fronça les sourcils :

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Rien d'important.

-Harry ! le rouspéta Hermione

Il soupira de nouveau tandis qu'elle expliquait :

-Harry a failli mourir plusieurs fois cette année, notamment cette fois où une statue lui est littéralement tombée dessus. Il m'a affirmé que c'était un accident mais j'ai bien vu que ces accidents se répétaient un peu trop souvent : chute dans les escaliers, statues, créatures, et maintenant ça ; c'est trop pour n'être que des coïncidences.

-Ce n'est rien enfin !

-'Ry, ta vie n'est pas rien. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce _qu'il_ ressentirait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? intervint durement Draco

-Attendez, c'est moi qui suis perdu maintenant. De quoi parlez-vous ? Dragon ?

Celui-ci regarda son petit-ami : comment allait-il détourner l'attention ? …ou il pouvait ne pas détourner...

-C'est...

-Potter ! le coupa une voix connue de tous

Ils se tournèrent pour voir le professeur Rogue arriver d'un pas sûr comme toujours mais un peu précipité.

Harry vit son amant arriver et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Rien que de le voir le rassurait.

-Rogue, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait froide

L'autre s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et les fixa avant d'apercevoir la trace sur le mur. Ils le virent serrer les points.

-Encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement à ce que je vois. Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous dégradez l'école de vos sortilèges ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien Monsieur, répondit le brun d'une voix polaire.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse faire un test à votre baguette et à répondre à quelques questions, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? Après tout, selon vos dires, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir ou ajouter quelque chose, il le saisit par le bras, l'amena à la porte la plus proche et le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide. Lorsque la porte claqua de nouveau en se fermant, le silence s'imposa, tous enregistrant la scène.

-Mais quel con !

-Ronald !

-M'enfin, il s'acharne sur Harry alors que celui-ci vient de se prendre un sort !

-Le professeur n'en sait rien et Harry a évité ce sort !

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Draco en passant ses bras autour de son cou, il ne lui fera rien...

Et il l'embrassa pour couper-court à ses répliques.

-Mouais, fit Ron une fois détaché des lèvres de son petit-ami, je leur laisse 10 minutes...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir du roux.

Blaise passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, l'autre sur les épaules de Pansy, Théo à leurs côtés, en les regardant :

-Ah, l'amour !

Ils rirent en acquiesçant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La porte se ferma et Harry fut tiré jusqu'au bureau professoral. Là, son amant le lâcha et enchaîna aussitôt :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry pesa le pour et le contre puis décida que de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il mente à son amant. Il soupira, ça en devenait une manie, et détourna le regard :

-Sortilège de mort...

Son amour perdit instantanément toute couleur, ses poings se fermèrent avec force et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses yeux se glacèrent et il se mit à fixer la fenêtre. Il ne dit rien mais Harry attendit, sentant qu'il avait besoin de faire un peu le point. C'est un murmure qui lui fit lever la tête :

-Si je lui mets la main dessus...

Ces paroles suffirent. Le plus jeune franchit le pas qui le séparait de son compagnon et passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se lovait contre lui, le plus possible. Les bras musclés ne mirent pas longtemps à imiter le geste.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...

Les bras se resserrèrent et Severus souffla, laissant sa frustration le quitter pour laisser place au contentement de tenir son amant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer un peu. Harry releva la tête et vit tout l'amour de son professeur ainsi que toute son inquiétude dans son regard. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et profita qu'il était un peu baissé pour lui voler un baiser léger. Puis il s'écarta, contourna le bureau et s'assit dessus, face à la fenêtre la plus proche.

Severus le regarda faire et le rejoint, se plaçant debout à côté de lui.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

-Eh bien... J'avais, pour tout te dire, mélangé une potion à ton antidote. Si tu es en danger, je le sens. Un peu comme les objets magiques que possède Albus ou ceux qu'avait Fol'Œil.

Le petit brun le regarda bouché bée.

-C'était... bien pensé Sev'... et aussi assez Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas le Directeur de cette Maison pour rien Gryffon...

-Je me doute... Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre.

-Hum hum. Draco a été particulièrement inventif ces derniers temps. Je te trouvais très Serpentard d'avoir utilisé une potion aphrodisiaque mais j'ai ensuite appris que c'était une idée de Draco. Et il s'est avéré que c'était son coup le plus sournois de tous... rajouta-t-il dans un songe

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Réalisant qu'il avait parlé tout haut, le Maître des Potions se racla la gorge.

-Sev'... ?

-Tu veux dire... que tu ne sais pas quelle potion il t'a donné... ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne même pas, il a dû te cacher sa nature et tu n'es pas des meilleurs dans cette matière.

-Hé !

Rogue leva un sourcil devant l'exclamation indignée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être que c'est légèrement vrai...

L'autre sourit. Puis, sentant le regard de son amour sur lui, il s'expliqua.

-Ce que Draco t'a donné s'est avéré être de l'_Unicus Amor_. C'est un aphrodisiaque non seulement très puissant mais aussi très particulier puisqu'il a pour but de rendre le corps du buveur uniquement récepteur à la personne qu'il aime. Personne ne peut le toucher sauf celui ou celle par qui il veut l'être.

Il rit presque devant la bouche grande ouverte du garçon aux yeux verts.

-Je vais le tuer.

Rogue ricana.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Ho ho, le parrain est au rendez-vous ?

-Comment sais-tu que je suis son parrain ?!

-Il me l'a dit un jour, quand il a découvert mes sentiments pour toi.

-Je vois... Eh bien oui, le parrain est au rendez-vous.

-Pas grave, je pense que je me suis déjà vengé.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu serais surpris des plans que je peux élaborer mon cher Sev'. Après tout, je ne suis pas à moitié Serpentard pour rien.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? fit Harry sur le ton de l'innocence la plus suprême pour qui ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui

Rogue se mit en face de lui, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Le premier jour, lorsque je suis allé m'asseoir sur le tabouret et que McGo m'a mis le choixpeau, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Vraiment ? fit Rogue, surpris par cette révélation, Pourquoi ne pas y avoir été ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

-Draco et moi avions eu une petite altercation avant la répartition et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui. Ron était à Gryffondor alors j'ai supplié le vieux choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer chez les verts.

-Merci Salazar ! fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel

-Hé !

Il s'avança vers son petit brun, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. Il se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes, ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, chaque main à plat sur le bois sur lequel le gryffon était assis.

-Je me dois bien de remercier le père des Serpents d'avoir évité à ma Maison la catastrophe suprême.

-Catastrophe suprême ? Moi ?

-Oh oui, toi. De plus, si tu avais été dans ma Maison, je n'aurais pas pu avoir le plaisir de t'enlever tous ces points... fit-il en se rapprochant encore plus, son visage très près de l'autre, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres...

-Hum... Ç'aurait vraiment été dommage... murmura le rouge contre ses lèvres, Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire enrager comme je l'entendais.

-Mais t'avoir aurait peut-être été plus facile...

-Sauf que sans être rouge, je n'aurais pas été le même.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors tu ne regrettes pas que je ne sois pas venu ?

-Pas du tout... finit Severus en lui ravissant la bouche, lassé de ce petit jeu, trop tenté de goûter encore à son amour

Il fit de ses lèvres les gardiennes de celles du plus jeune, l'embrassant sans relâche. Il mêla bien vite sa langue au baiser, et n'eut aucun mal à accéder à celle de son compagnon pour un danse fiévreuse, tout en passant un bras dans le dos de son amour, par l'ouverture de sa robe de sorcier non boutonnée, l'amenant encore plus contre lui par la taille, l'autre main toujours en appui sur le bureau.

Harry se laissa joyeusement aller au baiser, répondant, humant, gémissant de bien-être, ressentant toute la passion de celui qu'il aimait. Ses mains quittèrent bien vite le bureau pour croiser ses bras sur le cou de l'homme, l'amenant aussi à lui, s'avançant sur le bureau pour être totalement contre son corps.

Puis, comme elle était venue, la passion, qui avait voulu compenser toute la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient ressentis, partit pour laisser place à la douceur, à la tendresse, à l'amour. Le baiser était profond mais langoureux et doux, lent, chacun savourant l'autre doucement. Coincée entre la robe et le pull du gryffon, la main de Rogue se glissa sous le tissu, simplement, pour amplifier leur contact.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur des voix :

-Mais enfin Ron, tu ne peux pas ! Le professeur Rogue va te tuer...

-M'en fous Mione, coupa la voix du roux, Je veux vérifier qu'Harry va... bien...

Harry et Severus tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la nuisance sonore, toujours dans la même position, les visages à peine détachés, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'installait, Hermione et Ron les fixant, bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés, les quatre verts derrières eux dans le même état, Draco exclu.

Celui-ci sourit narquoisement à son parrain et à son ami, ravi de ne pas avoir empêché son petit ami d'entrer, histoire de dissiper tous les non-dits (et de se venger d'Harry par la même occasion). Il savait ce qu'ils trouveraient sans doute et que le couple n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout dire. Et il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner...

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette semaine^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Une petite Review ? =)**

**Bisous tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine !**

**PS : je sais que le chocolat chaud et les pains au chocolat ne font pas forcément partie du petit déj' traditionnel écossais mais j'aime bien ça alors... XP**


End file.
